


The Lion and the Serpent

by EmmaSwanJones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, GryffindorEmma, HarryPotterInspired, SlytherinKillian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSwanJones/pseuds/EmmaSwanJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Slytherin prince, cocky and devilishly handsome. She is the Gryffindor princess; beautiful, but broken. No one has ever broken down her walls, but the person she hates the most is determined to do so…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see my author's explanation on fanfiction, I just wanted to inform you why I went missing in action for almost a year. 
> 
> Last year, my best friend passed away and I lost all inspiration for this fanfiction, because she was the person I used to watch Once Upon A Time with and it didn't feel right without her. I only watched season 5 a couple of months ago and decided to take this fiction back up again. 
> 
> I ended up deleting my other account on here due to problems with publishing, so I lost all my comments and I'm pretty sad about that, but here we go again on a new account. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy x

Emma Swan scans over her sixth year shopping list, as she licks away at her ice-cream cone she had brought in with her from the "Muggle" world, A.K.A, the non-magical folk community. She is standing outside Flourish and Blotts. In her other hand, she holds a piece of paper with a list of textbooks for the year. She quickly finishes her ice cream cone, wanting to get her books as fast as she can, so she has enough time to check out Quality Quidditch Supplies, where she knows her best friend, David Nolan will be and not to mention, she also has to visit Madam Fauna's for a new set of robes.

Emma steps back from the door as it opens, and smiles when she sees four of her friends from the Ravenclaw house; Ariel, Eric, Aurora and Phillip leaving the shop.

"Did you have a good summer?" Ariel asks, as she pulls Emma into a quick hug.

The blonde shrugs and simply chuckles in the friendliest manner she can muster. "Well, Lily isn't as big as a bully. I think she might be getting knocked around at her new school."

Lily, or Lilith, is the blood daughter of Priscilla and James Page, who had reluctantly taken Emma in as a baby when Priscilla's sister, Odette and her husband passed away in a car crash sixteen years ago. Priscilla and James knew that Emma was going to be just like her parents… a witch. For years, they had tried to bring Emma up as normal as they could. Forced her into doing things that were as 'normal' as they believed, and even allowed their daughter, Lily to push Emma around, in hopes that Emma would be scared enough to not try any funny business. None had worked, because on Emma's eleventh birthday, just like every other witch and wizard, she'd received her letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Reluctantly, they had allowed Emma to go.

"Really?" Ariel asks in a surprised manner. "I always thought your dear cousin was the biggest bully Little Whinging could offer."

"Apparently not." Emma mutters, as Aurora hugs her. "Well, I better get my books if I want to have any attempt of catching David in the Quidditch shop. See you tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express."

Aurora smiles. "Have a good one Emma."

As Emma moves past Eric, he pats her shoulder in a friendly manner, before following Ariel, their hands immediately joining. Emma smiles for a few moments, as she watches them walk away, before turning to the crazily crowded book shop. Like always, the store is full of Hogwarts students of all ages.

A girl who Emma presumes is going into the first year is trying to reach a book to her right. Emma chuckles softly, as she makes her way over and passes the girl the book.

"Here you go." Emma smiles.

"Thank you." The small girl squeaks, before running off to join her parents.

Emma continues to make her way deeper into the store, heading to the sixth year section. It is a struggle maneuvering through the crowded shop, and a relieved sigh escapes her lips, as she finally reaches her destination. The only other person there is a Slytherin girl, Tamara Green, who Emma is not too fond off.

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff get on with one another. Slytherin on the other hand, believed they ruled the school. Everyone is pure-blood in their house, and they have a strong resentment against any witch or wizard that is not pure-blood. Emma, who is pure-blood herself, is still on the bottom of the food chain with the Slytherin's, as she is friends with everyone, even Muggle-born witches and wizards.

David Nolan is one of the rare cases at Hogwarts where he and his twin brother were separated into different houses. James Nolan, who David says was cruel as a child was sorted into Slytherin, whilst David into Gryffindor with Emma. The Nolan family were and are proud of both boys, well their mother, Ruth is. Albert took a while to get over the Gryffindor situation.

Tamara turns and smirks when she sees Emma standing there.

"Already performing your prefect duties I see. Helping that little girl reach for her book was adorable." Tamara teases in a nasty manner.

Emma rolls her eyes and turns to the shelf, running her fingers along the spine of the best looking copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6.

"Tamara don't waste your breath." Comes a cocky Irish drawl.

Emma stiffens as she selects her book. Of course Killian Jones had to be there. The one person that makes Emma feel sick straight to the stomach.

Killian Jones is the King of Slytherin, which is quite funny because his older brother Liam Jones, who passed away in a Quidditch accident, was the king of Gryffindor. Killian is known for his cold attitude, steely gazes and snarky remarks. He is every non-Slytherin's worst nightmare.

Emma herself had a rather unfortunate encounter with him last year on the Quidditch pitch, when they had both dived for the snitch at the same time, only to collide mid-air. Luckily for Emma, she had regained consciousness first and had managed to catch the golden snitch, just as Killian awoke. It was safe to say, she was number one on his hate list.

"Surprised she hasn't run out of money in that vault of hers yet. Surely her parents couldn't have been that rich when they died." Tamara remarks, smirking when she sees Emma tense again.

Killian shrugs. "Her parents were con artist, so it doesn't surprise me."

Emma grabs the book and moves away from them and goes to another shelf, this time just selecting the first copy she can find. Killian has rattled her cage, just like he always did, and the entire six weeks of summer holidays, she had spent it questioning how on earth he had managed to become a prefect.

"I see Gryffindor's golden girl got the prefect badge. Not much of a surprise." Killian notes, as he stands beside her in a leering manner.

"And I see you got one too. Did daddy buy it for you?" She coos in a teasing tone, and Killian doesn't answer. "Thought so."

Tamara glares at Emma as the blonde picks up her last book, heading to the back of the line to pay. Killian turns to Tamara and smirks maliciously.

"The lass better hope she doesn't get night time patrol with me. I'll turn her into a toad."

….

By the time Emma has paid for her books, she tucks them into the library bag she had brought with her, and quickly exits the store, just as another group of Slytherin's enter. Killian's evil girlfriend, Milah Rivers is among them, tossing her brunette hair over her shoulder as though she is a Victoria's Secret model. (Though Emma notes, Milah more than likely doesn't know what Victoria's Secret is).

Emma ignores them as she takes off down the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies,a lighter spring in her step now as she is away from the people she dislikes the most.

Once inside the Quidditch Shop, she smiles when her eyes landed on David, who is currently in the process of inspecting the new Firebolt broom. He has an interested look on his face, as his mother listens curiously to the shop assistant who is explaining the Firebolt's pros and cons. it to her. James, his twin brother, is nowhere in sight. Emma stands where she is, waiting for David to look up, and when he does, a large smile plasters across his face, as he runs forwards and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Emma!" He chuckles.

"Hey, David." Emma laughs, as she looks at the boy who is like her brother. "How was your summer in Egypt?"

"Good." David answers, as Emma follows him back over to Ruth who also pulls Emma in for a hug.

"You look so good, Emma. You've tanned. Been spending a lot of time outside?" Ruth smiles.

"I guess you could say that. A new park opened where Priscilla and James have a house, so I've been spending a lot of time on the swing set."

Ruth nods her understanding.

"So where's Mary Margaret?" Emma asks, prodding David's arm. "You two are normally joined at the hip."

David turns a slight shade of red and looks at Emma in a bashful manner.

"Her, Eva and Leo are getting lunch. You know how Professor Blanchard is. Sees her daughter all year, but still won't let Mary Margaret out of her sight." David chuckles.

Emma lets out a gentle laugh. "Sounds like Eva."

"Have you seen anyone else from school yet?" Ruth asks, as they make their way out of the Quidditch shop and to Madam Fauna's.

"I saw Ariel, Aurora, Eric and Phillip leaving Flourish and Blotts, with their textbooks. I caught sight of Alice and Cyrus on the way in, and uh, ran into Tamara Green and Killian Jones."

"Ew." David says with fake gag. "Can't stand either of them."

Emma nods her agreement. "Exactly. Anyway, Jones was his usual arrogant self and Tamara as big as a bitch as ever. Yet again, don't expect anything else from their lot."

"James is one of them…" Ruth says sadly. "He's just becoming worse."

Emma places a comforting hand on Ruth's arm. "He'll learn sooner or later."

"I hope so."

The three of them enter Madam Fauna's, and Emma is immediately ushered onto a podium so that Fauna can measure her.

"Getting taller still, my dear. Five foot six almost now." Fauna smiles. "And so beautiful. You must have all the boys chasing after you."

Emma laughs. "Not exactly."

Fauna waves her wand, and Emma watches as a couple of robes start to magic themselves into her size, another couple doing the same for David, who has been measured by one of Fauna's shop assistants, Mayweather.

"So are you staying in the Leaky Cauldron tonight?' Ruth asks, once Emma has paid for her robes.

"Yes. Little John has shown his kindness once again. He always has." Emma smiles.

Outside the shop, and carrying their new robes, Emma's widens when she sees Mary Margaret, her other best friend since first year running towards her.

Mary Margaret is a tiny bit taller than Emma, and she is very fair-skinned like her mother, Eva, and Emma often thought she looked like Snow White. Mary Margaret has always had her hair cut into a pixie style fashion, and it suits her.

"Emma, I'm so happy to see you." Mary Margaret smiles, as the two friends' embraced. "I'm glad this summer you were allowed to send letters."

Emma laughs remembering the last summer when she had to send her owl, Henry home with David for the summer, because Uncle James had threatened to poison Henry if Emma brought him home again.

"Yep." Emma says. "Finally got him to agree. Or I might have threatened to use magic on him once I turn seventeen."

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes, before turning to David. David smiles and leans down to kiss her, before pulling back, entwining his fingers with Mary Margaret's.

"So, where do you want to go?" Emma asks, as Ruth leaves them to join Albert.

"I wanted to check out the joke shop." Mary Margaret smiles.

Like always, Neverland Joke Shop is as busy as ever. Kids run around, picking out sweets that can make them ill, fake quills, bad ink, fireworks, and to Emma it was a nightmare. She leaves Mary Margaret and David who are inspecting love potion's, heavens know what they needed that for, and Emma makes her way to the edible quills, and begins choosing out a few different flavors, in hopes that they will at least get her through a couple of weeks, before they went on their annual monthly trip to Hogsmeade. She reaches out, picks up a blueberry flavored one and then suddenly feels a presence stand in front of her, and for the second time that day, she is face to face with Killian Jones.

"Edible quills." He remarks. "How childish."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Snarky remarks. How childish."

Killian smirks. "I do believe you just called yourself a child too, lass."

Emma goes to argue back, but quickly shuts her mouth when she realizes he is right. She has just given him a snarky reply and made herself look like an idiot….as per usual.

"What do you want, Jones? Still wanting a rematch from last year?" Emma asks, sensing straight away she has hit a sour nerve, when he narrows his eyes.

"That game should have been paused…"

"Rules don't work like that. You should know. Isn't your father, Captain of the Irish Quidditch team?"

Killian nods and his smirk is back. "Been reading up on me? I have to correct you though lass, he was the Quidditch Captain a few years ago."

"Uh, well you do make quite the habit of telling everyone. If something goes wrong in Quidditch, all we hear is 'My father will hear about this.'"

Killian rolls his eyes but his smirk doesn't disappear.

"So what do you want?" Emma snaps, getting frustrated.

"Thought I would just come over and say how much I am looking forward to being your fellow prefect this year. Let me say, Swan. I think we're going to have a ball working together."

And to top it all off, the bastard winks at her, before sauntering away like he owns the entire Diagon Alley itself.


	2. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

Emma doesn't sleep much that night.

Due to it being a Saturday, the raucous drunken laugther from downstairs keeps her wide awake. For the last couple of years, Hogwarts had changed its schedule so that the Hogwarts Express would leave on the 31st of August at eleven a.m. from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, so classes could start on September 1st. It normally took around six to seven hours to arrive in Hogsmeade, followed by a short trip via boats for the first years, and a horseless carriage ride for second year and above. And it was always; cold, wet and dark.

Emma shivers under the covers at the very thought, and slowly, she feels herself drift off.

It is eight am when a soft knock comes at the door from the Leaky Cauldron's house keeper. Emma calls she is awake, before opening her trunk, beginning to double check she has everything for the year.

"Books, robes, underwear, free clothes…" She mutters under her breath, before sighing happily.

She has everything, and this year, there would be no emergency dash into Diagon Alley. A soft tapping comes from the room window, and she smiles when she sees her snowy owl, Henry, pecking at the glass. Emma opens the window, and Henry flies straight into his cage, before hooting happily. Emma locks the cage, scans the room and makes sure there is nothing left behind, before dressing and freshening up. As always, Little John comes to help her take her trunk downstairs, whilst she carries Henry, and he puts her case in a safe place behind the counter, whilst the chef cooks up a bacon sandwich for her.

"Emma?"

Emma turns and smiles when she hears the familiar accent. Her other good friend from Gryffindor House, Graham Humbert is standing there, sending her a sheepish look.

"Good to see you." Emma smiles, as they briefly hug.

"So, you having breakfast I take it?" Graham asks, as he perches himself on the stool beside hers.

"Yeah." Emma answers, as Little John places her plate in front of her.

Graham smiles as Emma takes a majestic bite into the sandwich, and turns to face him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking…" She prods. "Is there a reason why you came to Diagon Alley?"

Graham sighs and leans his head in the palm of his hand. "Dad and I had a fight again. He handed me Floo Powder and said that I needed to find my own way to King's Cross Station. Trust me, trying to maneuver the trunk and Wolf's cage through the Floo network system is rather difficult. Obviously, I couldn't talk Wolf with me, so I sent him to Hogwarts to await my arrival." Graham explains.

Emma nods her head in a sympathetic manner. "Sorry to hear that, but you are more than welcome to share a Muggle taxi with me."

Two hours later, Emma and Graham unload their trunks and cages, one with Henry in from the taxi, ignoring the strange looks the driver is giving them. Emma waits with their luggage, whilst Graham goes to get a trolley. Once their trunks are secure, they head inside the station, and make their way to platforms nine and ten.

"I hate this part." Graham mutters, as they stop a few meters away from the barrier, trying their hardest to look as casual as they can.

"Okay." Emma whispers. "Go."

Together, they take off at a fast run and Emma smiles when she feels the familiar feeling of magic surrounding her, as they pass through the magical barrier which separates the Muggle station, from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Once on the other side of the barrier, Emma's eyes blink open again, and she can see family's everywhere, saying goodbye to one another for the next few months, until Christmas break. Graham continues pushing their bags down to the end of the train, where the Gryffindor's tend to congregate together.

And just her luck, Emma finds herself once again right beside Killian Jones for the third time in the space of twenty-four hours. Whether he has noticed her or not, he doesn't show it, as he is in the middle of shaking his father's hand, a very formal goodbye. Graham rolls his eyes.

"Bloody stuck up them Jones's." Graham mutters. "Too good to hug his own son goodbye."

Emma turns back and glances over her shoulder. Sure enough, Mr Jones hadn't made a move to hug his son, and Killian is now dragging his trunk to the train, where a conductor helps him load it on.

"They have a strained relationship?" Emma asks.

"Everyone knows that Mr Jones always preferred Liam to Killian, even though Liam was in Gryffindor before he passed away. Rumour has it, dear old Mr Jones would have rather Killian died than Liam."

Despite hating the arrogant Slytherin, Emma can't help but feel the slight pang of sympathy for him.

"That sucks." She whispers.

"Don't feel sorry for him. As long as Killian gets what he wants, he doesn't care about his dear old dad."

Emma goes to reply when she catches sight of David and Mary Margaret. David is in the process of lifting both of their trunks onto the train, into their selected compartment's storage holder, where Emma, Graham, Ruby Lucas and Robin Hood would join them for the ride in that compartment to Hogwarts. Mary Margaret is in deep conversation with Ruth, who is smiling at what the pixie-haired sixteen year old is saying.

"Morning Emma and Graham." David smiles, as he begins to lift their trunks from the luggage cart.

"Hey man." Graham says, patting David's shoulder.

Emma turns to Ruth and Mary Margaret, and Ruth gives Emma a sympathetic look when she sees the large black circle's under Emma's eyes.

"Oh my dear, you look tried." Ruth comments. "Try and get some sleep on the train."

"There was some form of party at the Leaky Cauldron last night." Emma chuckles. "I have a couple of hours before Robin and I have to go down to the Prefect section to get our schedules and orders for the next few months."

Mary Margaret smiles and wraps her arm around Emma's shoulder. "I'm still so proud that you got selected to be our female prefect. You are going to be perfect. Robin will be awesome as well, but I think David is slightly upset about it."

Ruth chuckles. "Of course he is, but thank god James isn't a prefect either, or that could have caused more tension between them than there already is."

"Where is James?" Emma asks quickly looking around.

"Already with his mates. Albert is at work." Ruth answers in a sad manner.

Mary Margaret quickly wraps her arm around Ruth and offers her a supportive squeeze. It was no common knowledge that Ruth is extremely worried about James. He hangs around with Killian, and Ruth does not approve of that at all. Albert on the other hand, knows that the Jones family is one of the most influential families in the Wizarding world, and their son associating with one of them is a good thing.

"God that Killian is bad news." Mary Margaret mutters. "He's so cocky."

Emma smiles, not wanting to get into another conversation about the Slytherin, so she turns to David and Graham who have finished loading their trunks into the storage holder. Emma can already see that Henry is in the compartment in his cage, and so is Ruby's screech owl, Red, and Robin's owl, Merry.

"Where's Ruby and Robin?" Emma asks, looking around.

"Where do you think?" David chuckles. "Ruby's off flirting with that Victor Whale from Ravenclaw and Robin is with his girlfriend, Marian."

"He's still with the Hufflepuff?" Emma asks in a slightly surprised manner.

"Of course. I think they are quite serious." Graham replies.

Half an hour later, both Ruby and Robin are back and Ruth has already left. The six of them sit three to a seat in their shared compartment, telling one another stories from their summer, and at exactly eleven am, the train leaves the station.

"So, Emma…" Robin says, as he turns to her. "I hope we don't get stuck with the Slytherin's if we have to do night time patrol."

Emma nods her head in agreement. "I agree. If they do it like they have done the last few years, we'll be in house teams. So you and I, and the others. I just feel superior that I have the power to deduct house points."

Mary Margaret laughs, as she lifts her head from David's shoulder. "I can already see you starting to randomly deduct points from Slytherin for no reason."

"Kind of like what they do with us." Ruby comments, plucking her eyebrow as she looks in her small hand mirror Emma had sent her for Christmas.

Graham tenses slightly and the five give him a questioning looks.

"Alright Humbert, spill it." Mary Margaret orders.

"I just want you to get pay back on those Slytherin's for what they did to me last year. Remember when I was five seconds late to dinner and that Zelena Mills deducted ten points from me…"

"Well, don't be late this year…" Emma teases. "She's head girl."

"How the hell did she get head girl?" Ruby gasps. "She's the biggest bitch around."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Her dear old mum is the Charms teacher and head of Slytherin isn't she? And it looks like Regina will be following in her footsteps also. Regina is the female Slytherin prefect and will more than likely be head girl next year."

Mary Margaret groans.

...

The train ride seems to be passing fairly quickly, and before Emma and Robin know it, the food trolley arrives at their compartment, which is their cue to head to the Prefect's section of the train, which is rarely used, as the prefects still prefer to sit with their friends.

As far as Emma knows, it is right in the middle of the train. The back end of the train is normally Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, whilst the front side is Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The others could see Emma and Robin were more than relieved to not have to walk through the Slytherin domain.

Emma and Robin are the first ones to arrive and Eva is already there, and she quickly hugs Emma hello.

"Good to see you. Mary Margaret and you should come visit Leo and I sometime during the week."

"We will do." Emma smiles, though it quickly fades when the door opens and Regina and Killian walk in.

As usual, Regina looks posh and sharp. She is in her usual designer skirts, boots and blouse, and Killian is in black slacks, a black button down shirt and dark green waist coat. Emma can't understand why they always dress so smart. Robin, who is a Muggle-born is dressed like she was.

Robin is in scruffy jeans, a loose fitting top and old trainers, whilst she is in her skinnies, boots, a sweater and a red leather jacket.

"Can't you dress yourself in an appropriate manner?" Killian asks, in a disgusted tone as he glances Robin up and down.

"Do you always have to dress like your father?" Emma snaps, before Robin can respond. "Have to always stay in daddy's good books."

"Okay, Emma, Killian." Eva warns. "None of that. Ah, Marian, John, Victor and Ariel, welcome."

Ariel goes to stand beside Emma straight away, offering her a small smile, whilst Marian joins Robin. Regina and Killian roll their eyes, but Emma doesn't fail to notice Regina's gaze linger ever so slightly on Robin.

"Okay, so first of all, I want to say congratulations to you all. Being a prefect is a big deal, and this year, you are going to have to work hard."

Emma sits down on the chair behind her, and the others, even Killian and Regina seem to see the sense in this and follow her example.

"You have all been selected because we, and by we, I mean the other professor's and I, believe that you all show qualities of prefects." Eva says, ignoring Emma's eye roll. "But let me say this, you won't have an easy job. This year, we have decided to shake things up."

The group of eight watches as Eva reaches behind her for eight pieces of old looking parchment, before turning back to them.

"This year, we want to focus on integrating houses, and for everyone to start making friends with people who don't belong to the same house as you. So for example Slytherin and Gryffindor students being placed in environments that will require you to socialize with your once rivals, and we've decided you will be the first ones to take part in our integration project and that you, as prefects would set the example to everyone else."

Emma has a bad feeling about Eva's words, and when the identical older version of Mary Margaret starts handing out papers, and seeing Regina's jaw drop, she knows something is not right.

Once she has her own piece of parchment, her eyes widen. The first page is the schedule for night time patrolling. She would be in charge of walking the corridors on Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights, and as though the world hated her, it would be with Killian. Emma knew her face was one of distaste and when she looks over at Killian, he is wearing a similar look, even though there is a hint of playfulness behind them.

"With Regina?" Robin sputters the first one to speak.

Regina looks over at him and narrows her eyes. "Watch it."

"Look, I don't think it's fair to suddenly throw us in with the people we hate the most." Emma says in a calm tone, not daring to look over in Killian's direction to see his response to her statement.

Eva sighs. "Sadly, this rule has been finalized and it's not going to change. You are all working with people you probably don't like or don't know, but you are just going to have to adjust. It's not going to be easy, but this is life. You are always going to work with someone you don't want to work with and consider this rule change an example of what work life is going to be like."

"What about those of us who won't need to work?" Regina smirks, making sure to send a proud smirk in the direction of the others.

Killian simply chuckles his agreement and crosses his arms over his chest. Marian rolls her eyes at the two Slytherin's.

"Look, I don't really see how this is fair…" Marian says after a few moments. "Ariel and John are friends, and I'm friends with Victor, but pairing Emma and Killian, and Robin and Regina… it's asking for a disaster."

"Well sadly Miss Maid, they are going to have to act like adults and be mature." Eva replies. "And also, to make matters more complicated, two of you sitting in this room next year will be Head Boy and Head Girl, so if you are aiming for that title, you have to settle your differences."

Emma finally risks a glance at Killian, and to her surprise, he is studying her. Emma flashes him a cheeky smirk, before looking away.

It is very clear that Killian wants to be head boy, which means he needs to be civil, but if Emma is going to have her say, he won't ever touch the head boy badge.


	3. Welcome... To Another Year At Hogwarts

It takes a while for the initial shock to wear off. Killian and Regina's faces are still one's of disgust, and it is clear that Marian is uncomfortable with the idea of Robin and Regina patrolling together whilst; Ariel, John, and Victor are still quiet.

"So, we're not going to have any problems, are we? Wouldn't want to strip one of you of your prefect status, would we?" Eva says, in a softer, but still firm tone.

Emma can tell that Mary Margaret's mother is not confident in the new plan, especially knowing how much Emma and Killian dislike one another. Clearly Professor Blanchard had been overruled.

"I'm sure we can act like adults." Killian drawls in his Irish tone, not glancing in Emma's direction. "After all, head boy is something my father has been pushing me to achieve since first year."

Emma rolls her eyes. Not happening with me, buddy.She thinks.

Ariel sighs and turns to John, her partner for the entire school year.

John Darling is the second eldest child of the Darling siblings. Wendy is the year above them, and is a Ravenclaw girl who doesn't have many friends, due to her wild beliefs and stories. John is a little more serious, and everyone was surprised when he had been sorted into Hufflepuff and then the youngest, Michael had followed in his brother's footsteps and Emma often wondered why Wendy wasn't in Hufflepuff as well.

"So apart from your corridor patrol duties, there are also other tasks you must complete and you must conduct yourselves in an approachable and friendly manner… for everyone. Not just your fellow house members." Eva explains, pulling out some more parchment. "The first thing you need to remember is kindness. As a prefect, the younger students need to know that they can approach you if they have a problem with anything. For example, a Hufflepuff student should and will be able to approach Killian and Regina for help."

Emma quietly sighs to herself at Killian's obvious look of disgust. Despite the warning, it is quite clear that neither Regina nor Killian where going to help out anyone they considered below them unless they are from Slytherin.

"Secondly, as prefects you also have the power to deduct house points. You have to be fair. The other professor's and I will always keep our eye on you, so you're not deliberately taking points from a certain house. I shall forewarn you, if we get any inclination you are deducting points on purpose, you will lose your power to do so." Eva says in a strict tone, her gaze mainly lingering on Killian and Regina. "Next, you are required to keep your house common room in order. You are to put an end to any rule breaking or anything that might get out of control. For example, parties. Any items that we consider against the rules, you are to confiscate. This includes any joke shop items; sweets that make you sick, love potions, and remember sugar quills are not to be used in lessons. If you see any student using one, you are to take deduct points as soon as the lesson is over, to avoid public humiliation."

Emma knows that Eva is talking to her when she explains about the sugar quills and shifts awkwardly in her seat. Last year, Emma had been caught eating one in Professor Mills' class, and she had to scrape off any chewing gum remains from under the tables, and unlike the Muggle stuff, it was hard-core and not an easy job.

"I think the Gryffindor Princess was buying some for her classes the other day." Killian dobs as he lazily stretches.

Emma looks towards him and glares. "How would you know what I was getting them for?"

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Ariel mutters under her breath, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"You got caught last year, princess. I know you're thinking of trying again this year, just hoping you are less obvious in doing song." Killian simpers.

"Stop calling me princess." Emma snaps in return.

Regina rolls her eyes and picks at her perfectly polished nails. Eva sighs already knowing that this year is going to be a disaster.

"Moving on. Prefects, just like the rest of the school, you still have to follow boundary restrictions which are set in place for your safety. As always, The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, even professor's try to avoid it. There are dangerous animals in there. No one is to leave the castle after seven in the evening, unless escorted by a professor, including the eight of you. Professor Lucas, Ruby's grandmother will march you straight back to the castle if you are seen doing this. Just like everyone else you are not permitted in the common rooms of the house you are not in. Any evidence of this, there will be severe consequences. All of you apart from Victor play for your house Quidditch team. When you are not playing, you are required to keep an eye on everyone in the stands…"

Emma finds that she can't concentrate properly on what Eva is saying. Killian Jones had gotten under her skin once again, and she really needs to find a way to stop him from doing so.

…

Three hours later, Emma is glad to be off the train and as far away as she can manage from the Slytherin's. She, Robin, David, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Graham are sitting inside one of the carriages that will take them up to the castle. Heavy rain is beating down outside and the thunder is rumbling, the weather matching Emma's mood.

"Emma, promise me you are not going to hex Killian when you do your prefect patrol. You will get into so much trouble." Mary Margaret warns.

"I know, and I don't want to go back to living with my pretending to be non-magical aunt, her stroppy husband and their bully daughter." Emma replies bitterly. "But that doesn't mean I can't sabotage his chances at becoming head boy. I don't think daddy dearest would like that, would he."

"No." Ruby answers. "His father is a hard-ass. I met him once. Didn't smile. Treated his son like he was a business partner and not his own child."

…

The welcoming back feast is as chaotic as ever. Emma finds herself squished between Ruby and Mary Margaret, and to make matters worse, right in her vision is Killian, who sends a taunting wink her way. Emma huffs and turns to look up at the teacher's table. It seemed everyone from last year was back. Mary Margaret's father, Headmaster Leopold is sat in the middle of the table, Eva on his left and Professor Mills on his right. Zelena Mills is standing in front of her mother, and beside her is Walsh Ozland, his eyes scanning around the school, as though he owns the place. Typical Slytherin behaviour. Sorting had finished ten minutes ago, and each table is in the process of welcoming their new members.

"Why are both Walsh and Zelena up there?" Emma asks, turning back to face Mary Margaret.

"Oh, they're giving the welcome back speech." Mary Margaret answers, with a bored tone. "Apparently Zelena just wants to show off she's head girl and annoy Regina."

Emma rolls her eyes in response. "Of course she does. I'm just glad that we will see the last of one of the Mills' this year."

Zelena and Walsh's speeches are rather short and the entire room sigh in relief, including the Slytherin house. Zelena is known for giving long speeches and reminding everyone she held power. Clearly Leopold had warned them to keep it short. And the man himself is already standing on his podium, smiling at everyone.

"Before we begin our feast I would just like to say, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For some of you this is your first year, and for some, you're last, but for all, it is going to be another magically wonderful year. We have a lot of new things planned this year, but I will make the list short seen as I bet all of you are hungry. This year, we are trying to encourage students to socialize with people from other houses. We are planning more inter-house activities and as our prefects are aware, they will now be working with someone not from their house, when engaging in their prefect duties."

Emma and Robin look at one another both rolling their eyes, and Emma catches sight of Regina and Killian shaking their heads in disgust.

"Secondly, as I know many of you are itching to find out, Quidditch Practice will start up next week. Like last year, the teams are currently the same, unless the house wants to go through trials again. The first match of the season is in four weeks' time, and it will be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw."

The respective tables all cheer, Hufflepuff included, whilst Slytherin boo.

"Now, the general rules are the same as last year. No student is to enter of go near the Forbidden Forest. If you break this rule, you could risk dismissal from the school itself. Entering a house common room that is not your respective house is against the rules. Any students who do so will receive detention with our caretaker, Professor Tremaine. All students must be in their house dormitories by eight o'clock. No student is permitted to leave until six the next morning. Any student caught out of bed will lose house points and also receive detention, unless you are under instructions by a teacher. Prefects will be patrolling the corridors til ten each night, and sometimes later."

Emma rests her head in the palm of her hand, blocking out her view of Killian, who is looking over at her in a pompous manner. Yeah, this was definitely going to be a long year.

…

True to the rules, all students are in their house dormitories by eight and many asleep by ten. Breakfast would be served to them at seven in the great hall.

Being a prefect, Emma is allowed to leave the dormitory tower to use the Gryffindor Prefect bathroom any time before six. She and Robin had drawn up a schedule so they wouldn't have any awkward run ins. Emma had the bathroom for the next half hour. She showers, dresses and readies herself for the day, before returning to the common room which is now packed with students.

"Morning." A squeaky female voice comes from the armchair to Emma's left.

Emma recognizes the young girl as the one she had helped in Flourish and Blottson Saturday.

"Hi, do you like Hogwarts so far…" Emma stumbles, not knowing the girl's name.

"Ava." She smiles. "I am thank you."

"Glad to hear it. See you at breakfast."

Schedules come out during breakfast. Emma is in the middle of her fruit salad when Eva places a piece of parchment in front of her. Double Charms, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Potions.

"What do you have first?" Emma asks, peering over at Mary Margaret's and David's timetable. "Divination, seriously?"

"Well, if you just answer the scariest predictions, Professor Seer will give you top marks."

Emma rolls her eyes and peers at Robin's, Graham's and Ruby's.

"Thank god you have Charms." Emma mumbles, as she reads Ruby's timetable.

Ruby chuckles. "We have the exact same timetable." Emma notices Ruby's expression darken quite suddenly. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Emma asks, not liking Ruby's glare she's sending her timetable.

"We're with the Slytherin's. Every single class."

Emma hates Charms. She always had. Her entire six years at Hogwarts, Professor Mills, (Regina and Zelena's mother), had been her teacher, and Cora never failed to hide her obvious biasness to her own house.

When Emma and Ruby enter the Charms room, it is to see that half the classroom is empty, with a very frustrated Cora standing at the front, tapping her fingers impatiently on her wooden desk. It was then Emma notices that the students, who are in the room, are lining up against the wall.

"Join them." Cora orders in her usual cold tone, no hint of a welcoming behind it.

"I wonder what's going on." Ruby whispers as she and Emma stand against the wall.

Another Gryffindor student, Billy Gus makes his way over to them. "Headmaster Leopold was just in here. He gave Cora a seating chart."

"Are you fucking serious?" Emma whispers and Billy nods.

By the time the entire class arrives and everyone is lined up against the wall, Emma truly feels the anxiety well up inside of her. She'd be sitting next to a Slytherin for the year, and considering that both Regina and Killian are in the class, it only makes sense to pair two prefects up together.

"Trust me when I say this…" Cora says, in a slightly pissed off tone. "I am about as happy as you are on this seating chart. If it were me, you'd be sat with people you like and work well with. Sadly this year, the school has decided to break tradition. In my opinion all these new rules are going to be ignored and are simply a time waster and I don't see them lasting long. Anyway on with the seating chart."

Emma holds her breath as people are seated by last name. And soon Cora reaches Killian's name on the list.

"Mr Jones and Miss Swan, second from the right at the back." Cora points to a table.

Both Emma and Killian freeze where they are standing, and neither makes an attempt to move to their allocated desk.

"Miss Swan, if you don't sit down in twenty-seconds you will be scraping the gum off the bottom of these tables tomorrow night."

Emma forces down her glare at the fact that Cora hasn't said anything to Killian and with her head held high, she walks to the table, places her books down as calmly as she can, and sits down. A few moments later, Killian saunters over, sending Emma a wink as he sits down beside her. Emma quickly moves her chair as far away as she can without moving off the desk, and leans away. The arrogance coming from him is enough to make her vomit.

"Now…" Cora says, finally having finished allocating her students to their new seats for the year. "I forewarn you, if you have any other classes with the person you are currently sitting next to, meet your partner for that class as well."

"This is bullshit." Killian mutters under his breath.

And for once, Emma agrees with him.

…

The rest of the day follows in the same pattern. As though god hates her, Emma finds that she and Killian have every class together, and she half wonders whether the professor's had planned this in an attempt to try and show other students that if Emma Swan and Killian Jones, who hate one another can get along, then everyone can.

"Spend all frigging day with him, and now I have patrol with him." Emma seethes as she throws back some pumpkin juice in the same manner as one would do shots.

…

It is now dinner, and an entire day of Killian Jones is enough to drive one insane. Killian hadn't talked to her in their lessons, as today was mostly the teacher's explaining their topics for the year, but his attitude, cockiness and arrogance had made up for it. Emma can't understand how the professors can actually think that she and Killian would be able to pass an assignment together, let alone work on it in a civilised manner.

"Just ignore him." Robin offers. "I plan to do the same with Regina."

Emma nods. "Good luck."

"You too."

…

Emma is the first to arrive outside the library, where she and Killian have been told to meet the previous day on the train for the first prefect patrol. Emma is twiddling her wand, thirteen inches, rosewood, with a phoenix feather tail core, and pliable as she waits for him. Killian finally saunters over, an unamused expression on his face.

"Let's get this over with, Swan." He drawls in a bored tone. "I have better things to do."

"You're a prefect." Emma snaps, as they start walking. "You signed up for this."

"I didn't sign up for you."

Emma shuts her mouth and it takes all of her will not to hex him right there in the middle of the corridor.

It is pitch black outside the castle, and Emma is wearing a thick woolly jumper, and her Gryffindor scarf, whilst Killian still looks rather posh, (too posh to just be walking through corridors Emma notes). Emma is convinced that Killian wears nothing but designer wizard clothing.

Rain begins to fall outside, and the sky grows even darker, as the moon is slowly covered by clouds. Killian is shuffling his feet, becoming agitated at the awkward silence. Eventually, Emma sighs loudly.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but purposely dragging your feet like you are a five year old throwing a tantrum is annoying. Stop it."

"No." Killian argues. "You don't get to tell me what to do."

"Don't make me take points off your house."

"What?" Killian barks a laugh. "Have fun trying to convince the professors that the reason why you are taking house points is because I was dragging my feet."

Emma glares. "You really are a bastard, aren't you? Your entire house is up themselves."

"At least we're not annoying Gryffindor's pretending to have brains, wit and courage. I must say darling, you look very uncomfortable right now, so stop pretending to be brave." Killian smirks.

Emma's hands curl into fists. "I am not your darling so don't call me that."

"Alright, princess." Killian says, before walking ahead.

Emma groans and follows him. "Don't call me that either, I'm not your princess…"

"Trust me, I'm glad you aren't. Listen here Swan; let me assure you, I mean princess as an insult." Killian explains with a cocky Irish drawl.

Emma narrows her eyes even further. "You're a right shit, you know…"

Emma trails off when they round the corner and come face to face with a small girl who is sitting on a bench, her knees drawn to her chest and crying.

"Caught out of bed." Killian says in a pompous manner. "Twenty points from Hufflepuff."

Emma glares at him, slightly in shock at the same time. "Not happening, Jones." She walks up to the small girl, who looks up at Emma in slight fear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm lost. I can't find my way back to the common room. I was hoping someone would come by and find me, but no one did, and now I've lost twenty-points." The first year wails, clearly in distress.

Emma gives Killian the finger, before looking back at the child. "You haven't lost anything. This is a big castle. I got lost here once too, so we'll get you back; explain to your head of house, Professor Geppetto. He'll understand."

The small girl nods and stands, cowering slightly at Killian's pissed off gaze.

"I'm Grace."

"Emma."

It is clear to Emma and Grace that Killian is fuming that his prefect order had been dismissed. Emma was not letting him bully a first year, especially considering how terrified and upset the kid is. Once outside the Hufflepuff common room, Grace mutters the password, thanks Emma and enters, leaving both Killian and Emma in the corridor alone.

"You're not worthy of being a prefect." Killian spits, as they head back to the same corridor they had found Grace. "She should have been deducted in house points. Lost or not, she broke the rules."

"She was terrified." Emma argues. "And twenty house points is ridiculous."

"At least I'm fulfilling my duty."

"Only because daddy paid for it." Emma smirks.

Any cockiness drains from Killian's face and Emma freezes when he steps close to her, looking in her eyes in a dangerous manner.

"You need to bite your tongue princess. You don't know what you are talking about or anything about me. I suggest you keep out of my life and stop bringing my father up, or I will get pissed."

Killian doesn't even give Emma chance to respond, before he storms off in the opposite direction, leaving Emma to finish the patrol by herself.

Emma knows that she has hit a sore nerve, and it is clear to her that Killian and his father do not have a good relationship. Despite hating Killian with every bone in her body, she swears to herself that night to not use Killian's father to spite him in the future.

And so, she slowly sets off to the Gryffindor tower, this time being the one to drag her feet.


	4. Mudbloods and Murmurs

"I have never been so disappointed in prefects in all my time at this school." Head of Ravenclaw house, Mother Superior scolds.

Emma finds herself wedged between Robin, and much to her disdain, Killian as they along with Regina, sit in front of the very angry professor.

"Arguing like first years, storming off in tantrums, bullying younger students…Do any of you know how to act your age?" Mother Superior snaps, glaring between them.

Not once in six years has Emma ever seen Mother Superior this angry and upset before. The woman even refuses to be called Professor Superior because she thinks it comes across as too strict. Mother Superior apparently sounds warmer and originally she was going to go into the Wizard Church and would be known as Mother there, so when she changed her mind and decided to teach at Hogwarts, she wanted to keep the Mother title.

"Care to explain why both of you stormed off?" Mother Superior demands angrily, glancing between Killian and Robin.

Emma feels Robin shuffle awkwardly beside her, whilst Killian doesn't give much of a reaction. Instead, Emma can feel the bad energy radiating off him, and she knows it is solely directed at her.

"Answer me." Mother Superior demands leaning on her desk, folding her arms across her chest.

"Regina made a comment about my blood status and family." Robin answers, ignoring the seething look that Regina is now sending him. "I wasn't going to put up with that."

Mother Superior looks over at the brunette and narrows her eyes. "Is this true?"

"Of course not."

Emma glares at Regina this time, but backs off immediately when she sees Mother Superior's warning look sent in her direction. The older woman then turns to Killian and raises her eye-brow.

"And what about you, Jones?"

"The Gryffindor princess just annoys me." Killian mutters. "We found a lost Hufflepuff crying. Lost or not, I am under the impression she was still breaking the rules. I suggested we deduct house points, but princess here went all mother like and coddled the kid. So I walked off."

Emma looks at Killian in a mixture of spite and confusion. It is clear that Killian has finished his tale, but he has lied to a professor, and kept the real reason to himself. Emma looks back at Mother Superior who is shaking her head.

"He's right, Miss Swan. She was still out of bed. The student would have had enough time to make it back to the common room with the others, but she didn't. Killian was right to deduct points. Five at the max." Mother Superior states. "It is your duty to make sure there is order among your fellow students and if you let one student off, you have to let the next one off to."

"He tried to deduct twenty-house points from a crying girl who was terrified of him." Emma argues. "Last time I checked, no student has had more than five house points deducted at one time since…"

"Since you in first year." Regina smirks. "Oh yes, we all remember you, Nolan and Blanchard thinking you could take on a fully grown mountain troll. What was it again? Fifty points each."

Emma clenches her fists to force herself not to smack the brunette around the head. Emma remembers that situation very clearly. She'd been unconscious for a day in the hospital wing after, and when Headmaster Leopold had written to her aunt and uncle, they had sent Emma a letter back saying; they wish it had done more damage.

"Thank you, Miss Mills." Mother Superior warns in a stern tone. "But we're not talking about that. Mr Jones, you are supposed to be approachable to all students and you most definitely do not have the power to take twenty-house points, nor are you allowed to storm away from your patrol partner or duty. Miss Mills, you are to put a brake on all blood comments immediately. Miss Swan, you are not to coddle children because of tears. If you do this, everyone will turn the waterworks on with you, and Mr Hood, the same goes for you, leaving your patrol is against the rules. The four of you will receive detention for you childish behaviour, and I suggest next time you have patrol together; you just keep silent, especially if you can't say anything nice. Dismissed."

"My father will hear about this." Killian mutters under his breath, before leaving the office, Regina following closely behind.

…

Half an hour later, Emma and Robin make their way down the large sloping hill towards the small cottage where Professor Lucas (Ruby's grandmother) lives. Emma's eyes land on the Slytherin's who are huddled together, and she is reminded then that she would have another two hours stuck in Killian Jones' presence. How she hated the new rules.

"Good morning class." Professor Lucas says, as she steps out of her cottage, a stern expression on her face.

A few sniggers come from the Slytherin's as Ruby smiles and happily waves at her grandmother.

"Ignore them." Emma whispers, as she sees Regina pulling a baby face.

"I'm just glad that this class was mixed and not just Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm happy I got put with Victor, even if it was because I asked."

Emma gives a tight lip smile. Apparently Granny had tried to put Emma with a friendlier face, but had been over ruled, as Emma was a prefect and needed to demonstrate she could work with a Slytherin.

"Just like yesterday, I want you with your partner and you are to pick a place to sit. I will then come around with a name of a creature and you will be asked to write as much as you can about them."

Emma sighs and moves to a spot before sitting down, waiting for Killian to join her. Ruby sends her a sympathetic look, before joining Victor, instantly smiling. And then there Killian is, sinking down into the grass next to her, not even acknowledging Emma's existence.

Emma and Killian sit in silence as Professor Lucas, (or Granny as Emma had always called her. Granny was the old woman's known moniker for Ruby and her friends), hands the other pairings a slip of parchment. Eventually, Granny stops in front of Emma and Killian and looks between them.

"I heard you got a scolding this morning so try and work together in harmony. And to try and help this, I have given you the easiest creature, Dragons." Professor Lucas gives them a warning look and walks away.

"How about you write what you know and I'll do the same, and at the end we can just combine our notes." Emma mumbles, not looking at Killian.

Killian though is looking around, and he sees that everyone else was managing very slight conversation and that Professor Lucas is watching them like an owl.

"I don't think that will cut it."

Emma glances up at Killian with a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Something tells me this task is going to require communication. So, keep your words to dragons only." Killian warns, alerting Emma that he was still annoyed about the previous evening.

Emma would have apologized if it wasn't for his arrogant attitude.

"Okay, well I think we should talk about where they are placed on the Ministry of Magic Classification Scale, maybe talk about different breeds, laws associated with dragons, and dragon pieces used in wands and for potion ingredients." Emma states quickly changing the subject.

Killian shrugs. "Aye sounds good."

Emma reaches into her bag and pulls out her textbook, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Killian copies her movements.

"You have neater handwriting than me." Killian notes. "Maybe you should write."

Emma rolls her eyes. She knows that Killian's is neater, but it is clear the Slytherin is still intending to give her a hard time, even though he is being watched for messing up.

In a frustrated manner, Emma pulls out a roll of parchment, her quill and ink bottle, before setting it on the ground, and using a rock as a hard surface.

"Hard to hide." Killian states, as Emma writes down his words. "And one of the most dangerous beasts known to wizards. Even some of the best wizard and witches have trouble containing them…"

…

Two hours later, Emma is in the middle of Ruby and Victor walking back up the stone steps towards the castle. It had been an exhausting lesson with Killian. Turns out, he knew a lot about Dragons and Magical Beasts, and they had almost gotten the highest mark in the class until they argued over who was saying what. Killian had tried to give Emma eighty percent of the speech and Emma had argued back. They had ended up with a zero.

"Can you believe him?" Emma mutters in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes." Ruby replies, placing her hand on Emma's forearm in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry. I'm sure Granny didn't want to give you such a low mark."

"She didn't." Emma sighs. "She pulled me over at the end of class, but she said that I should have handled it better, and if I had agreed to do what Killian was asking, I would have gotten most of the grade."

"He's a bastard." Victor says. "It's not the least bit surprising considering he has been brought up in an arrogant family. Liam, his elder brother was so different. Gryffindor student, brave and everyone loved him. Killian and he were actually very close despite the age gap, but when Liam passed away the year before Killian started here at Hogwarts, there was no one to keep him in line, or continue to inspire him to be a better person."

Emma nods her understanding as they finally re-enter the castle.

"So, when do you start Quidditch Practice again?" Ruby asks, as they walk into the great hall for the first break of the day.

"Tonight, after dinner. We decided not to re-run team trials this year, seen as the last couple of years we have won the Quidditch Cup." Emma answers, as she picks up an apple.

Victor has left them to join his Ravenclaw friends, leaving Ruby and Emma alone.

"Can I come and watch?" Ruby asks, as another good friend Mulan Chung, one of the Gryffindor chasers sits down beside them.

"Sure." Smiles Emma. "Mary Margaret is."

"Cool. I'll be there."

The rest of the day passes in a blur for Emma. She ignores Killian for the all of the lessons. It turns out that the only class she doesn't have with Killian is Arithmancy, which she only finds out today. Yesterday, there had been no Arithmancy class, so Emma had assumed that she was with Killian for everything. For Arithmancy, she was partners with Mary Margaret, and Emma was happy that she finally got to work with a friend.

Defence Against the Dark Arts is even worse. They are working with curses, and using the Imperious Curse on a spider to see what would happen to you under the influence of it. Before Emma had comprehended what had gone on, the spider was on her head and with her fear she had panicked. Killian laughed as he purposely made the spider land on Emma and of course Professor De Vil, being a Slytherin had thought it was amusing and told Emma to grow up and that Killian wouldn't have let the spider hurt her, as it was clearly a joke. Emma had a feeling that if he had had the chance, she would have been in the infirmary being treated for a spider bite.

Potions wasn't any better. They were working together to make the potion, Draught of the Living Death,and this time it had been Emma who had messed up. Sure enough Killian was pissed because they missed the chance of winning a small vial ofFelix Felicis.Killian had left the classroom in a huff when Emma told him that he shouldn't have messed around with the spider.

And the last lesson of the day was Transfiguration with Professor Dragon (Maleficent). Professor Dragon was one of the only people who could transform into a dragon and often took a special potion to stop her being dangerous when she was transformed. Killian and Emma had to transform a live animal into a statue, but because they couldn't work together in a cooperative manner, they hadn't gotten the task finished on time.

…

Emma is relieved when she and her Quidditch team head down to the pitch after dinner, carrying their brooms. Flying always clears her mind after a rough day. The team consists off three chasers; Mulan, David and Frederick Knight, two beaters; Will Scarlet and Graham, Robin their keeper, and finally Emma, the team's seeker, also the captain.

"So I thought tonight, Mulan, David, Frederick and Robin can work together. Do some exercises with the Quaffle and then Robin can try and defend the goal rings. Will and Graham, you two the same with the bludgers, and I'll practice catching the snitch." Emma explains, as they arrive at the Quidditch stadium.

"Sounds good." Robin smiles in agreement.

"You're kidding." Will mutters in his strong English accent, as he stops and looks up in the air.

"What?' Emma asks, as she pushes through them, stopping in her tracks when she sees what Will is looking at. "No way."

Right in the air, and taking up most of the air space in the stadium is the Slytherin team. Killian is in a dive for the golden snitch, which he executes flawlessly, their two beaters Felix Parker and Greg Mendell, are very aggressively hitting their bludgers as hard and as far as they can, all three chasers, Zelena, Tamara and Regina are skilfully passing the Quaffle amongst them, before firing at the hoops where Walsh is keeping.

"Jones!" Emma shouts, finally getting his attention, as he lands on the ground in front of Emma.

"When I'm on the pitch its Captain Jones to you." Killian smirks, before looking amongst the Gryffindor team.

"We booked the pitch." Emma glares her voice high with anger.

"It wasn't written down in the book, so we're here now." Killian responds in a short tone.

Emma doesn't fail to notice that his team has landed, and are standing behind him like guard dogs.

"I wrote it down, Jones. Is this your way of getting back at me because I messed up in potions?" Emma demands placing her hands on her hips.

"Why would I get back at you for that? You just proved you are as useful as a brick wall in the potions classroom." Killian sneers.

Emma feels the sharp pang of hurt go through her as she looks at Killian's arrogant expression. Killian's gaze doesn't break and Emma hasn't felt like this in a long time, not since Neal Cassidy, a Hufflepuff student, in the year above them had broken her heart.

"I booked the pitch." Her tone was quieter and she shuffles on her feet awkwardly.

Killian's gaze doesn't falter and he shakes his head. "Well, like I said it wasn't in the book, which means the first team to start practicing gets the stadium until they finish. If you want, I'm sure tomorrow is available."

"How about we use half?" Robin suggests, stepping forward.

"How dare you speak to us, you filthy little mudblood." Greg hisses, immediately stepping back as though Robin would burn him.

Emma's eyes widen in shock and she doesn't know what to do. Zelena and Walsh stand there, and even though they are head boy and girl, they make no move to correct Greg's comment.

"Hey!" David shouts, standing in front of Greg in a threatening manner. "Learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Back off Nolan." Greg says. "Come, the hint of Muggle-born is affecting me."

Emma turns to see Robin walking off; Ruby, Mary Margaret, Mulan, Graham, Will and Frederick following him. She then turns back to Killian and is surprised to see that Regina is watching after Robin, a slight apologetic look on her face, before joining the rest of the Slytherin team back in the air.

"You are kidding me right?" Emma snaps at Killian. "I knew you were a jerk, but allowing that sort of behaviour is wrong. You disgust me."

Without waiting for Killian's reaction, she turns and grabs David and follows the others.

…

Emma is glad that she is off patrol duty that night. She doesn't think she could make it through another couple hours of Killian's company, especially with what had just happened at the pitch, she knows the best thing to do is to stay away from him, or she could be tempted to throw an unforgivable curse his way.

The way he and his team had treated Robin because of his blood status could have made her cry. She can't understand how someone could be so cruel. After making sure Robin was okay, she goes straight to Professor Blanchard and makes sure to book the pitch, this time with a witness.

The next morning, Emma makes her way down to the great hall for breakfast, when she is interrupted by Professor Hellar who is standing there at the bottom of the staircase with Killian, Regina, Marian, Robin, Ariel and Victor. Emma doesn't even spare the two Slytherin's a glance, as she stands between Ariel and Robin.

"I know you are all hungry, but I just wanted to inform you of another prefect duty you will be asked to perform over the next couple of terms." Professor Hellar states. "Professor De Vil and I have organized a duelling club, which will take part in the Great Hall on Thursday nights at seven o'clock and finish at eight. As prefects you are required to attend, unless you are excused by a teacher. You will demonstrate to the younger students, safeduels, and you will also be required to keep them in line. Now, Miss Swan and Mills and Mr Jones and Hood, the four of you have not worked well together so far, so you will need to. It can be dangerous if you can't."

Despite the warning given, Emma knows that if she is given the opening to hex Killian's ass to the moon, she will.

The day passes in a blur for Emma. In double potions, they worked individual, but the pressure that was put on her by Killian's perfect potion resulted in hers going wrong, and receiving the lowest mark. She'd caught Killian and Greg sniggering at her more than once, and she was glad to have a half an hour break from him, before having to work with him in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor De Vil demonstrates the Cruciatus Curse on the same spider they had used yesterday. All students are strictly instructed that they are not to try this curse, nor the next one or they will find themselves with a cell in Azkaban with their name on. Emma's eyes widen when a jet of green light shoots out the end of Professor De Vil's wand, the spider dropping dead. Emma doesn't realize she'd grabbed Killian's arm when it happened, but as soon as she comes to her senses, she quickly removes her hand. Apparently though, a few people had reacted the same way, as there are a few mumbled apologies around the room.

"Knew you couldn't resist me, princess." Killian chuckles.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Piss off."

Emma isn't looking forward to hers and Killian's patrol session that night. When she meets him outside the library, they both set off quietly, Emma twiddling her wand with her fingers, attempting to distract herself from the tense atmosphere, which rests between her and the Slytherin prince. Killian doesn't say anything to her as they turn into the same corridor where they had found Grace a couple of nights before.

"You know you're quite feisty when you want to be." Killian remarks out of the blue.

Emma spins to face him. "What does that mean?"

"You have this whole, _I'm a bitch attitude_ , but when someone turns it on you or your friends, it's straight to _we're the victims act."_

"Excuse me!" Emma snaps, getting in his face. "Your friends called one of my best friends a mudblood and you all laughed. Of course we are going to get defensive and hurt."

Killian doesn't say anything and continues walking.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Emma demands.

"Nothing. I didn't call him it, and I'm not going to speak ill of my friends. Maybe Hood should learn to keep his mouth shut and…"

Killian doesn't get chance to finish his sentence as Emma's hand comes out and slaps him on the cheek as hard as she can muster. Killian looks at her in shock. He doesn't make a move to grab his wand, or go to argue back. He just watches as she, this time, does the storming off, leaving him alone.

"Bloody hell." He mutters, rubbing his sore and red cheek.

It is clear in that moment that Emma Swan is not one to mess with.


	5. The Duelling Club

Killian manages to finish the patrol without coming across any Professor's, meaning he doesn't have to explain to anyone about his red cheek and lack of patrol partner. When he reaches the Slytherin portrait hole, he sighs in relief as he mutters the password before entering. Sitting by the fire is Tamara and Greg, who are looking through a Potion's essay with disgruntled expressions on their faces.

"Why is your cheek red?" Was the first thing Tamara asks.

"Gryffindor Princess decided to get violent." Killian answers, before sitting on the other chair.

Tamara gasps. "Did you tell someone? She could get into serious trouble for that."

"No." Killian answers closing his eyes.

"Well, you have to get back at her somehow." Tamara says, looking at Greg, who is nodding his head in agreement with his girlfriend.

"Turn her into a toad." Greg suggests in a rather stupid manner.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Turning her into a toad is a terrible idea. I could get in trouble with the Ministry for that."

"Oh right, yeah stupid idea." Greg mutters. "How can we hurt her?"

Tamara looks deep in thought, ignoring the fact that Killian has his eyes shut in frustration.

"The only time I have seen her so upset was when that Hufflepuff student, Neal Cassidy broke her heart. He completely destroyed her." Tamara remarks.

Greg suddenly sits forward as though he has been struck with the best idea in the world.

"You should break her heart."

Killian's eyes open in a curious manner. "What?"

"Greg that's perfect." Tamara smiles, clapping her hands together in a happy manner. "Charm her into liking you, show her a fake side of you and then break up with her in front of everyone."

Killian raises an eye-brow. "And you're forgetting one important thing, we can't stand one another."

Tamara rolls her eyes. "Killian, you can charm the pants off anyone when you try. Come on, it's what she deserves after making a fool of you in Quidditch last year."

After a few moments, Killian smirks and looks at Tamara, but notices Greg was shaking his head.

"Don't do it, mate. You'll never break her down enough to even get close to breaking her heart." Greg says.

"You want to bet?" Killian smiles leaning closer. "Tell you what, I will win her heart and when I do you will owe me ten galleons, and if you win, I give you ten."

"Deal."

Next morning, Emma sits in the Great Hall, nibbling on a piece of dry toast when Robin joins her.

"Regina and I actually managed a civil conversation last night." He comments.

"Oh really?" Emma asks, peering up at him curiously. "What did she say?"

"Well, she apologized for laughing about the mudblood comment and then asked me about the Muggle world. She wanted to know the function of a rubber duck."

Emma snorts and quickly puts down her coffee before any can spill.

"You're kidding?"

"No." Robin chuckles. "She also asked what the internet was."

"Someone needs to take Muggle Studies." Emma clicks her tongue in a disapproving manner.

Robin goes to reply when Mary Margaret and David walk up, holding hands.

"You slapped him?" Mary Margaret asks in a slightly disapproving tone as she sits down.

"You didn't tell me that." Robin sniggers. "What did he do?"

"Probably went off and complained to someone. I'm waiting for a professor to confront me about it." Emma answers, taking another sip of her coffee.

Mary Margaret sighs. "Oh Emma…"

Mary Margaret is interrupted from her speech when Professor Hellar stands in front of the entire school, tapping his goblet of breakfast juice to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning, now that everyone is listening, Professor De Vil and I have some very exciting news to share with you all. Starting from tonight, and every week til the end of the year, there is going to be a duel club. This club will be a safe way to practice your defence charms and have mini, but safe duels. Now, your prefects; Ariel Waters, Victor Whale, Emma Swan, Robin Hood, Marian Maid, John Darling, Killian Jones and Regina Mills will be present each week. Whether they are keeping an eye on you, or duelling themselves, please be wary you need to be on your best behaviour. Tonight, the club starts at seven o'clock and it will be interesting to see who shows up. Please note though, the club is only open to second year students through to sixth. First years, you will still be learning the basics of magic and it could potentially be dangerous, and seventh year students, you are all to advance for it."

Emma rolls her eyes and takes another bite of toast, almost choking when she sees that Killian is looking over at her in a curious manner. After double-checking that there were no professors watching, she gives him the middle-finger, before turning away and missing his smirk in return.

"So, feel free to come along and join in. It will go for an hour and your house prefects will escort you back to your respected dormitories." Professor Hellar finishes his speech, and sits back down next to Professor De Vil.

"Emma just don't hex Killian." Mary Margaret warns, but there is a slight playfulness behind her eyes.

Emma nods her understanding and returns to her breakfast. "So double Charms this morning, Ruby."

"Please don't remind me. That Mendell guy makes me want to feed him to a Werewolf."

Emma sniggers. "Come on, we should probably go and get our books if we don't want to be late for Professor Mills. She already hates us enough."

Ruby agrees with Emma and the two quickly say goodbye to everyone, before beginning to walk out of the Great Hall. Emma can feel Killian's eyes on her and she feels herself shiver slightly. She can see he is still mad and now that she has two hours with him, there is no avoiding the subject.

Emma and Ruby are the first ones to arrive in the classroom. Emma reluctantly takes her seat, and opens her textbook to _non-verbal spells_ and pulls out her wand.

"Hey Emma, I forgot my book after all that. I'll be back." Ruby smiles before quickly dashing out of the classroom.

Emma is left alone and she swishes her wand to cast a protection spell, but nothing happens.

"Ah, so you're not the brightest witch of our age."

Emma jumps at the sound of Killian's voice and ignores him.

"Quiet today, aren't we?"

"I'm concentrating." Emma answers, failing again. "Anyway, why are you being civil? Is it because you know I'm about to get into trouble."

Killian raises an eye-brow and sits down beside her. "No. I actually haven't told anyone."

Emma turns her head in a curious manner and sighs. "What are you playing at?'

"Nothing." He lies. "I was out of order, and allowing for Greg and Tamara to call Robin a mudblood was wrong and it should never have happened. You had every right to slap me."

Emma rolls her eyes and turns away from him. "I don't believe you."

Professor Mills strides into the room and raises an eye-brow at the two of them, before making her way to her wooden desk. Emma continues to read about non-verbal spells, but the heat that is coming off Killian's gaze is enough to distract her.

"Seriously, can you just look at your own book?" Emma stammers moving her things away from him.

"I lost my book already actually, Princess. So, if you could kindly share, that would be great."

Emma looks up to see Professor Mills watching her with a stern expression.

"Miss Swan, clearly you can be a better person and look past your _differences_ and share your book for a couple of hours."

Emma silently groans and places her book in the middle of them, as the other students file into the room, a heavily breathing Ruby among them.

"Good morning," Professor Mills states in her usual strict tone. "First of all, I have been informed to tell you all that Apparition lessons begin this weekend and you are all required to attend. They will be each Saturday at one o'clock and Sunday's at eleven am. Now back to our lesson. As you are well aware, we are focusing on non-verbal spells, which are very complicated. Now, today you will continue practicing your _Protego_ charm, and tomorrow we will not only be performing the protective spell, but your partner will be trying to stun you."

Emma glances at Killian out of the corner of her eye, and she can see that Killian is very carefully mulling over Professor Mill's words. Emma is one-hundred percent confident that Killian is planning to do more than stun her.

After Professor Mills has finished giving the instructions, the class gets to work. Some pairs are actually managing civil conversation, whilst others aren't like her and Killian. Emma finds that Killian is a fast reader and he keeps trying to turn the page before she has even finished half of it, and then he gets annoyed at her for reading too slow, and she gets annoyed in return with him for reading too fast.

"Miss Swan and Mr Jones, for goodness sakes please stop behaving like children. I've seen five year olds share better than the two of you."

Emma blushes slightly but she doesn't need to be told twice. The two hours go quick, and Emma finds herself packing her stuff as quickly as she can, so she can get away from Killian. It is break time, and she wants to get back to the Gryffindor common room so that she can have half an hour free of Killian. She is sure that Killian is up to something, and she doesn't have time for his games. Ruby seems to understand stand this and nods to Emma, indicating that she will catch up.

Emma has just reached the main staircase when she feels a hand grip her arm and spins her around. She is partly shocked and annoyed to see Killian holding her in place his grip surprisingly soft.

"I meant it back there, Princess." He says trying to muster the most sincere look he can. "I am sorry that my friends called Robin the 'm' word and that I allowed it to happen."

Emma snatches her arm back and narrows her eyes. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Jones."

Without giving Killian chance to reply, she turns away, and carries going up the staircase ignoring the few onlookers whose mouths are open with shock.

Up in the Gryffindor common room, Emma jumps for joy almost when she sees that Arithmancy is next. The only class without Killian, and she gets to sit with Mary Margaret. Not wanting to run into Killian until she has too, Emma decides to eat a sugar quill for her break time, and sort through a bag of books that Professor French had given her, after the library had decided to discard them.

"There you are."

Emma jumps at the sound of Mary Margaret's voice.

"I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing here?" The pixie haired girl asks, sitting down next to Emma.

"Avoiding the Slytherin prince." Emma mutters, beginning to organize the books into neat piles.

"Oh… well that's what I'm here about." Mary Margaret says, sitting on Emma's bed. "The strangest thing just happened."

Emma stops what she is doing, looks up at Mary Margaret and raises an eye-brow.

"In front of the entire Great Hall, he just walked up to Robin and apologized for the mud-blood comment." Mary Margaret's eyes are wide with amazement. "It was shocking. Poor Robin didn't know how to act. Anyway, before he could, David quickly jumped up and told Killian to bugger off."

Emma rolls her eyes. "He's up to something. He was actually nice to me, well kind of. I don't trust him, so don't take that apology as sincere."

"I wasn't. I'm just too shocked to say anything in all honesty. Anyway come on, we should get going to Arithmancy. Hellar is apparently deducting points severely for tardiness."

Emma sighs and grabs her book bag, which is already filled with the necessities for her next two lessons. Arithmancy and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Arithmancy is becoming increasingly difficult, and Hellar clearly enjoys seeing the sheer look of panic across his student's faces, as they are unable to solve the mathematical problems in front of them. Only Belle French, the smartest girl in the year, is able to crack the codes.

Belle wants to become a curse breaker and work for Gringotts, and with her smartness, Emma knows that Belle would be one of the best Curse Breaker's there had ever been if she definitely decided to go down that career pathway.

Unfortunately for Emma though Arithmancy went quick and before she knows it, she is dragging her feet to her Defence Against the Dark Arts class.As far as Emma is aware, today they would be learning how to resist the Imperius curse, and that means Killian will be able to control her if she failed to defend herself against his spell.

Killian is already waiting outside the classroom with Regina, Greg and Tamara, and the three of them are in deep conversation. Robin stands a few metres away, pretending to look through his book bag, as though he is paranoid that the Slytherin's are talking about him, and Emma guesses they probably are.

"Hey." Emma smiles as she stops in front of Robin, who immediately halts rooting in his bag.

"She's going to kill me." He whispers.

"Come again?"

"Regina. I'm not going to be able to stop the curs, and she's going to have me in her power. If anything, I'm sure she'll tell me to jump out the window."

Emma's voice is also low as she replies. "Are you kidding? Jones will probably tell me to torture myself to death."

Robin and Emma both shudder together as Professor De Vil walks up unlocking the classroom for them. Regina, Tamara and Greg enter fairly quickly, but both Robin and Emma stop in their tracks when they see Killian standing back for them.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma mutters, as she walks past him, Robin hot on her trails in case Killian tries anything.

"Nothing Princess." Killian smirks, following the two in.

The rest of the class finally begin to file in, and Emma shifts awkwardly in her seat, trying to put some distance in between her and Killian.

"You know I'm not going to bite…" Killian states. "Unless you want me to."

"Learn some manners." Emma snaps. "You're the rudest sixteen year old I have ever met."

Killian backs up a little bit and turns to see Professor De Vil giving him devil eyes, warning him that she is not in the mood for any immature behaviour, even from her own house.

Once the rest of the class are sitting in their seats, Professor De Vil stands in front of them all, a stern expression across her face, and Emma doesn't fail to notice the extra glance she sends hers and Killian's way.

"Let me make myself very clear. Any foolish behaviour today, you will find yourself out of Hogwarts as fast as you can say Quidditch. The Imperius Charm is very serious, and is known as an Unforgiveable Curse. Outside of this classroom and only in special circumstances with the Ministry of Magic's permission are you to perform this curse. Today you will be working with the person next to you, and the idea is to fight the curse. You are not to force your partner to do anything dangerous, or that could be a risk to their health or anyone else's."

Emma tenses a little and peers at Killian from the corner of her eye, and is surprised to see that he is listening to Professor De Vil intently.

"So remember, _Imperio_. And just try to fight it. It is possible to do so but I will forewarn you not everyone will be able to fight the effects of the curse, so don't be upset of disappointed if you don't. Okay, let's get to work. You have one hour."

Emma turns to face Killian and is surprised to see him staring at her in a gentle manner, but behind his eyes, Emma can see insecurity, and she knows in that moment Killian is not going to be able to resist the curse, and it is quite obvious he knew that too.

"Do you want to go first?" Killian offers, remembering his bet with Tamara and Greg, and that being a gentleman would surely help him along with at least earning some of Emma's trust.

Emma nods. "Uh sure."

"Just don't make me do anything embarrassing." Killian warns his tone a bit darker than he intended it to be.

"Okay." Emma answers, as they both stand up, Emma in front of him, her wand pointing at him.

Killian watches Emma intently as she composes herself, clearly not feeling comfortable with performing an unforgivable curse.

"Imperio." She whispers, as a small golden haze comes from the tip of her wand.

Emma watches Killian's eyes turn distant and dreamy as the charm overtakes him. He blinks once and then opens his eyes looking at her. Only it wasn't his usual piercing blue eyes, there is a gold tinge to them.

"Imperio." She whispers again, lifting the curse.

Killian slowly comes back to himself and gives her a curious look.

"Did you even try?" Emma asks, rolling her eyes. "You just stood there like a sitting duck."

Killian narrows his eyes. "Well how about you try it then if you're going to complain."

Emma sighs, but nods and gives him permission to perform the charm.

"Imperio." He smirks.

Emma tries, but it doesn't take long for all her control to disappear, and for her to become solely Killian's. After a few moments, she feels herself return to normal, and blinks away the haziness.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be hey, Princess?" Killian gives her an irritatingly smug grin.

"Shut up."

…

The rest of the day passes in a bit of a haze for Emma. Transfiguration was a lesson of Professor Dragon going through their curriculum for the year- again. Killian was tapping his foot impatiently against the desk the entire time, and Emma had been close to cursing it off more than once. For lunch, hot roast pork and beef rolls were on offer or a salad sandwich for the vegetarians.

The clock is ticking ever closer to the Duelling Club, and Emma is certain that Killian is already planning ways to hex her in front of most of the school.

"So, are any of you attending tonight?" Emma asks, as she and Robin prepare to leave their common room at six forty-five.

"I'm not." Ruby answers, as she shows Emma a thick textbook from her History of Magic class.

"Neither are we." Mary Margaret smiles as she holds David's hand tightly. "We're coming next week. It's just being the first week back, I'm still settling back into the Hogwarts schedule."

"Agreed." Mulan speaks up as she drops down beside Graham, who is also making no move to go with Emma and Robin.

Emma and Robin arrive in the still empty Great Hall a few minutes later. They can hear the students outside the doors, talking in excited whispers. The house tables and their benches have been pushed up against the wall, and in the middle, is a long runway. Hellar and De Vil are double-checking everything is intact, whilst the other prefects stand together, all quiet.

"Just don't kill him." Robin whispers, as he and Emma join the others.

"So we've been told that tonight Emma and Jones are going to be used for demonstrating, and the rest of us are making sure the younger students still follow the rules." Marian explains, ignoring Regina and Killian.

"Oh…" Emma whispers. "In front of everyone."

"Aye, Swan. Up on that platform there. Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." Killian smiles in an arrogant way, before quickly replacing it with a warmer smile.

Ariel notices the sudden change of in Killian's expression and gives Emma a curious look. Emma shrugs and diverts her attention away from the Slytherin's.

"Here if you please Swan and Jones." De Vil calls.

Robin pats Emma's shoulder in an encouraging manner, before she walks towards the two professors. Like earlier, and still taken by surprise, Killian has stepped back to allow Emma up onto the platform first. She doesn't say anything as she stops in front of Heller and De Vil.

"Alright, remember to keep it to disarming charms only." Hellar warns. "We don't want the other students seeing any spells that is beyond their years, nor see their prefect's act in an inappropriate manner. I'm sure you can both manage that right?'

Emma looks at Killian to see him nodding, and she mirrors his actions.

"Great. Wouldn't want you to get another detention on top of the one you both already have."

Emma is tempted to ask what Killian's father has said about the whole detention thing, especially considering that Killian had made such a big deal about his father hearing about it, but thought the better of it and remained silent.

Emma and Killian wait up on the stage at opposite ends, as students file in all chatting excitedly among one another.

"Good evening everyone." De Vil smiles in a tight manner. "Tonight you are going to watch Emma Swan and Killian Jones demonstrate the disarming charm. After you will partner up and practice it as well. If anyone is caught doing anything other than disarming you will be in serious trouble and banned from all future duelling sessions. If you please, Miss Swan and Mr Jones."

Emma stands opposite Killian and he does the same, and shocking to everyone, Killian bows.

"Miss Swan…" Hellar says, giving Emma a look of concern. "You are supposed to bow before a duel."

Emma nods, her cheeks tinged slightly pink as she bows in return; glad she wore a jumper that doesn't allow cleavage to show.

Killian and Emma came up from their bows and their eyes were locked as they both took a couple of steps backward.

"Remember, disarming your opponent is always a good thing to start off with when duelling. When you're ready." De Vil says.

Emma raises her wand. "Expelliarmus."

Only she is too late, as her wand has already flown out of her hand, which Killian is now clutching tightly in his. A few of the students snigger and Killian looks too cocky for his own good. Emma is as scarlet as her robes as he hands her wand back. Heller and De Vil are both smiling proudly at Killian, as he is a student in their house.

"Well done Mr Jones." Hellar praises. "As you all saw, Miss Swan's tardiness in trying to disarm Killian could have cost her, her life if this had been a real wizard's duel. It is very important you keep your focus."

Emma's eyes narrow at Killian's triumphant look, but her gaze softens slightly when she sees that behind his eyes is genuine happiness. And as she faces him again, there is one thing that Emma Swan can't deny, and that is that Killian Jones is a fantastic wizard, whether she likes him or not.


	6. The Forbidden Forest

_Emma Swan sits under a large oak tree, reading **The Standard Book of Spells Grade Five** , that Saturday morning. It is a warm day, and the giant squid is swimming around in the shallows, basking in the warmer water. Her friends are at Hogsmeade for the day, and Emma who is sick decided not to go, and said she would stay up at the school and relax by the lake. Every so often, first and second years would walk by in their friendship groups, sending her nervous smiles before continuing on with their day. If Emma could stay here every day of the year, nothing would make her happier._

_The fourth term is only two weeks in, and Emma feels like time has flown. Last summer holidays had been a nightmare and she was sure this holiday would be as well. Her cousin Lily had given her a black eye when Emma refused to move off the sofa, and Lily had claimed it to be an accident which her Muggle father James, and her pretending-to-be-Muggle mother Priscilla accepted, and grounded Emma for the rest of the holidays._

_This holiday Emma decided she would keep well out the way of everyone. She hated living with them. With her parents having died in a car crash when she was a small girl, her mother's sister Priscilla was Emma's only living relative. Emma doesn't like Priscilla very much. It has nothing to do with always taking Lily's side and treating her like she didn't exist, it was because Priscilla was a witch who graduated Hogwarts, and fell in love with James. Priscilla has hidden her magical ability from him and today she still does._

_Priscilla had claimed that Emma's mother Odette was abnormal and her husband Derrick too. James agreed and from that a lie had been fabricated. Emma often found herself wondering what would have happened if Lily had grown up to show magical ability and Emma was pretty sure James would have disowned her as a child. Thankfully for a worrying Priscilla, Lily was a squib and showed no signs of magic._

_"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A male voice asks, causing Emma to jump and for her train of thoughts to break off._

_"Sure." Emma smiles, a slight blush tinging her cheeks._

_Neal Cassidy, a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect is standing in front of her, a warm smile on his face. Neal is a good looking boy, and all of Emma's friends know that Emma has developed a crush on him, even though they have never spoken, until today._

_"You're not at Hogsmeade?" Neal asks, leaning back against the tree beside her._

_"I wasn't feeling well." She almost squeaks, managing to keep herself composed._

_Neal nods his understanding and smiles. "Well, I had some homework I needed to finish. Did you want to maybe go get some pumpkin juice? The Great Hall is open for lunch."_

_Emma trembles slightly but nods her head enthusiastically. "I'd love too."_

…

Emma wakes Saturday snuggled deeply in her bed covers. It is cooler today, and around her, Mary Margaret, Ruby and Mulan are dressing in warmer clothes.

"I hope they have warm food this morning." Mulan mumbles. "I hated the porridge yesterday. It was so runny."

Ruby sighs. "If things don't look up food-wise I might be paying Granny a lot more visits."

"And the Sleeping Beauty awakens." Mary Margaret smiles sending Emma a large smile.

"Morning." Emma yawns, drawing the covers closer around her. "What's the time?"

"Seven thirty, so if you want to make breakfast you might want to hurry up." Mary Margaret answers, before walking out of the dormitory.

Emma groans and stands quickly dressing in jeans, a sweater, boots, a leather jacket, a scarf, gloves and beanie. Considering it is weekend and out school hours, students are allowed to wear what they want to. The Slytherin's always looked classy with their smart pants and dress shirts, or skirts, tights and heels. Emma could have sworn she has never seen one of them wear jeans before.

After quickly brushing her hair and teeth in the girl's bathroom, feeling too lazy to use the Prefect one, she makes her way into the common room to see it mostly empty. She rolls her eyes at the fact that none of her friend's has waited for her, food clearly on their minds. Emma arrives in the Great Hall a few minutes later to her usual group sitting in the same spot they did every morning, all pulling their faces at the lack of bacon and egg. It was porridge again.

"Apparently the Elves still hadn't gotten the bacon supply for the weekend." Ruby grumbles poking at her porridge, which is still runny.

Emma pulls a face as she spoons some into her bowl, but is surprised when her owl Henry swoops over carrying a couple of letters.

"Wow, you got mail." Graham teases, earning a playful punch to his arm.

"Shut up." Emma mumbles, giving Henry a bit of a dried toast, before he flies away again.

"Who are they from?" Mary Margaret asks, peering at both letters curiously.

Emma picks up the first one and groans. "Mother Superior. I had almost forgotten about detention."

Emma glances over at Robin to see that he is reading through his letter, also pulling a face.

"Midnight., and we are serving it with your grandmother Ruby, and Regina and Jones are with us." Robin states.

Emma looks towards the Slytherin table to see only Regina sitting there; pulling a similar facial expression to one's Emma and Robin wore. Killian is nowhere in sight.

"Damn I would have loved to have seen his face when he received the letter." David chuckles, before going on to mock Killian's accent. _"My father will hear about this._ "

Emma goes to reply when she stops mid-sentence. Killian is there, only he isn't looking at his letters, he is in the middle of an argument with Milah.

"Wow, never thought I'd see that." Emma mumbles watching them.

"You didn't hear?" Marian asks, joining them. "They broke up over the holidays. I heard Milah cheated on him with Robert Gold who graduated last year. Killian found out and broke up with her. She's been trying to win him back ever since Gold dumped her sorry ass, because he and Belle from Ravenclaw are dating."

Emma's eyes widen. "Seriously? Belle and Gold. Oh my god. Her mum must be pissed."

"She was but Gold charmed her. He comes to Hogsmeade every week to see Belle. It's kind of cute really. But yeah, Milah and Killian are in a very ugly post-breakup situation." Marian whispers. "So you want to annoy him, bring her up."

"You know I was wondering why we hadn't seen them all over each other like we normally do." David mutters. "It's actually a very good thing anyway. They were sickening."

"But they were together shopping in Diagon Alley? I saw her enter _Flourish and Blotts_ where Killian was, with Tamara." Emma said, not being able to comprehend they had broken up.

"Nope, she just follows him around and tries to make it seem like he still wants her. In fact, I heard he actually hid from her the other day." Marian chuckles. "Too bad he couldn't today. It looks pretty heated."

Emma goes red in the face when she sees that Killian is angrily walking away from Milah, and looking at her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Killian has seen her watching. Killian looks away and plonks down next to Regina and Zelena, opening his letter, letting out another curse at it.

After breakfast, Emma decides that she isn't going to Hogsmeade. Graham offers to stay behind to keep her company, but Emma insists she wants to be alone, especially having suffered through an entire week of Killian's presence. She watches her friends leave, before grabbing her Charms textbook and heading out to her usual spot by the lake. Half way out of the Great Hall she is stopped in her tracks by the very last person she wants to see.

Neal.

…

_Emma feels on top of the world. She and Neal have been dating for almost a term now, and some reference to them as the power couple. Of course, she has sneers from the Slytherin's who mock her, but she doesn't care._

__

_Neal waits for her at the bottom of the staircase every morning, sits with her and her friends during meals, and to make matters even better, they like him. He is sweet and charming, and always puts Emma first. The last week of term arrives fairly quickly, and Neal is in his study hall, leaving Emma to hang around with her friends._

__

_Emma though decides she is going to practice catching the Snitch, so she flies around every so often releasing the snitch to dive and re-catch it. She's been in the air half an hour, before she is joined by the last person she wants to see. Killian Jones is hovering beside her._

__

_"You and the honey badger hey?" He smirks as Emma rolls her eyes._

__

_"Go away." Emma mutters._

__

_"It's not going to last." Killian sing-songs. "He's not a very nice guy, Princess. Worse than I am in fact. He's only going to hurt you."_

__

_Emma glared at him. "You don't know Neal and you know nothing about our relationship."_

__

_"You're right, I don't. Anyway, Slytherin has the pitch booked so scram."_

__

_Emma rolls her eyes and chucks the snitch at him, before landing, and walking back to the castle. By the time she enters the Great Hall, Neal has finished his study lesson and he is standing there, waiting for her._

__

_"Hey." She smiles._

__

_Neal immediately presses his lips against hers in a possessive manner and Emma smiles into the kiss._

__

_"What's brought this on?" She asks._

__

_"Saw you with Jones. He's bad news. I don't like him near you." Neal mutters, before taking Emma's hand and pulling her into the Great Hall._

__

_Emma has never seen this jealous side of Neal before and she pushes it aside thinking this is what all boyfriends are like. Half an hour later, she feels her stomach sink a little when Killian swaggers into the Great Hall as though he runs the school. Neal tenses and glares at the younger boy by a year, but Killian shows no signs of backing down._

__

_"Keep away from her." Neal hisses._

__

_"Like I want to be near her anyway."_

__

_And before Neal can answer, Killian has walked away._

__

…

"Been avoiding me have you?" Neal smirks, giving her the _'I am the man stance'._

Emma glares. "I don't want anything to do with you. Now move."

Neal chuckles, and leers when he sees a couple of on-lookers are watching them, all mouths open in shock.

"Oh come on, we had some good times together." He steps forward, completely ignoring how uncomfortable Emma is getting.

"Yeah, but that was before I found out you were only using me, and then you dumped me in front of the entire school. Get out of my way."

Neal goes to reply, but he is stopped mid-sentence when a hand pulls him around. Emma expects to see either, David, Robin or Graham there, thinking that one of them may have changed their minds about going to Hogsmeade, but when she hears the collective gasps of her school-mates, she knows it was neither three. Looking down on Neal in a slightly threatening manner is none other than Killian Jones.

"She said move, mate. So move." Killian says his tone dark.

Emma's eyes widen in shock, and she looks like a deer in headlights. Neal is staring harshly back at Killian, but after a few moments, he hastily walks away.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asks.

Killian looks back at her and just as Emma believes she is going to get an answer, he walks right past her and disappears down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room.

…

The rest of the day passes in a haze for Emma. Her small run in with Neal has shaken her a little, but she knows she couldn't have gone the entire school year avoiding him. She'd seen him in the Great Hall at meal times, and caught the odd sight of him in between lessons, and had made it her mission to avoid him when he did come into her view.

The one thing that remains on her mind throughout the day though is Killian being the one to jump in. She had seen something behind his eyes then and there that was real. He wasn't pretending to play hero or make himself look good. Whatever Neal had done had affected him, and even though he hated her, Killian had gone out of his way to make sure Neal got out of her face.

By the time Mary Margaret, David, Robin, Ruby, Marian, Mulan and Graham arrive back from Hogsmeade it is almost dinner time. Mary Margaret is carrying a bag on Honeydukes sweets for Emma and has even managed to sneak a butter beer back.

"Thanks." Emma smiles, as she takes a sip, loving the feeling of the liquid warming her up.

"You want to tell me what happened earlier?" Mary Margaret asks, as the two of them sit alone in the dormitory. "Everyone is talking about it."

Emma groans and peers at Mary Margaret. "News spreads really fast around here. Neal confronted me when I was trying to leave the Great Hall earlier. He refused to get out of my way. Jones showed up and managed to get Neal out of my space. No big deal."

Mary Margaret rolls her eyes. "That is a big deal with him, Emma. I've never seen him stick up for anyone outside of his house."

"I don't care okay. I just don't want anything to do with Jones. And now Robin and I have detention with him and Regina tonight, which just makes matters worse."

Mary Margaret sighs. "I know. Come on, let's get some dinner."

…

_It is the last day of term before the summer break. Emma is laying in her be trying to think of ways her and Neal can see one another during the summer holidays. She can't see James or Priscilla driving her anywhere, let alone letting Neal visit. She could always use the floo network system that Leopold had set up without her aunt and uncle knowing in their fireplace._

_"Emma, are you coming?" Ruby calls. "Breakfast is already going."_

_"I'm coming."_

_Emma staggers out of bed, dresses and made herself presentable before joining her friends in the common room, all making their way into the Great Hall. With it being the last day of term, there are no lessons, as today students are packing up all their belongings, and being given instructions for the holidays for what they are allowed to do and not._

_"Oi, can we talk?"_

_Emma jumps when sees saw Neal walking towards her. She's never heard him order her around like this before. David looks as equally confused, but allows Mary Margaret to pull him away._

_"Sure, what's up?" Emma smiles, reaching over to take his hand._

_Neal pulls his back immediately and smirks when he sees a few people watching._

_"Thank you for letting me win this bet." Neal chuckles, as he signals to a couple of his friends. "You made it really easy. I get a nice new broom stick out of this. You were okay, not the best kisser and very clingy."_

_Emma can feel the tears forming in her eyes as she stares at him. "Neal."_

_"Just leave me alone from now on, kid."_

_And without even apologizing for breaking her heart, he makes his way back to his friends, who are all laughing. Emma can't help but glance around. Some are giving her sympathetic looks, others looking shocked and some laughing. And to the right, and to her utmost hatred, the one person who had told her she would get her heartbroken, Killian Jones is laughing his head off. And without a second thought she runs from the hall._

…

Midnight comes quicker than Emma wants, and at eleven thirty, she and Robin meet Regina and Killian in the entrance hall, who are standing with Ruby's grandmother.

"Okay now that we are all here I just want to explain what we are doing. There is an injured wolf in the forest and we need to find the poor thing and put it out of its misery. Now because the four of you are here because you couldn't work together, you will be doing just that to find the creature. Emma and Killian you will go in one direction, Regina and Robin the other, and I will go another. If you find yourself in trouble you are to send up red sparks with your wand. Remember there are dangerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest, and I need the four of you to act maturely and responsibly. I have been warned by Mother Superior that if the four of you don't co-operate in a cohesive manner you will find yourselves right back here again tomorrow night. Let's go."

Emma glances over at Killian who is listening to what Lucas was saying, before she feels Robin tap her on the shoulder to follow him, which she does.

"Just be careful with him." Robin whispers, as they make their way to the edge of the forest. "I'll kill him if anything happens to you."

"Same with Regina." Emma says. "Good luck."

And with Professor Lucas's permission, the four head into the forest, separating immediately.

…

Emma and Killian are silent as they track further into the thick trees. Emma can feel the tension between them and it is beginning to make her feel uneasy. Killian is actually looking serious for a change and it is clear the forest was making him nervous, just like it was with her. After a few moments Emma can't take the silence any longer.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why what?"

"Why did you get Neal out of my face earlier? I thought it would have been great comedy for you watching me get intimidated by my ex."

Killian shrugs in the dark. "I have my reasons."

Emma turns to face him and can just make out his expression with the light from her wand.

"Look I don't know why but it triggered something with you." She cuts straight to the point.

"Can you just leave it the bloody-well alone?" Killian snaps.

Emma takes a few steps back at his angry tone and turns back around. She hears Killian sigh behind her.

"Look, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway. You'd just think I was dicking around."

Emma spins back to face him. "Try me."

"My father gets in my mother's face like that, and it's threatening. I don't like it. Cassidy is clearly bigger than you, it's intimidating. I know I like to get in your personal space, but I don't do it to threaten you, I do it to get a rise. Neal was being a dickhead. He is a dickhead."

Emma's eyes are wide. She knows he is telling the truth, and she can see the hate behind his eyes as he spoke to her about his father.

"Milah used to and still does get in my face even now we've broken up." Killian answers. "Do you believe me or not?"

"I believe you." Emma replies, turning and walking further into the forest.

"So what was Cassidy's reasoning for dumping you like that?" His tone is curious.

"None of your business."

"I told you about my mother and father."

He hears Emma sigh in front of him. "Fine, he and his mates made a bet. The bet was that he would win a broomstick if he could get me to fall for him. I did because I liked him. I was just a pawn in a silly, immature game."

Killian feels a wave of guilt wash over him. Up until yesterday he thought the bet would be a great idea, but hearing Emma's heartbroken tone, even if he didn't like her, he knows his conscience won't allow for him to go through with what he had planned, and he makes a mental note that when he gets back to the dormitory and the next time he sees Greg and Tamara, he is calling it off.

Shocking to him he still finds himself wanting to try and earn Emma's trust and get know her. Despite their hating one another since their first year at Hogwarts, there is something about Emma that intrigues him, and he sees a lot of himself in her.

Killian goes to follow Emma, only he loses his footing on a slippery rock. Everything happens in a flash of an eye. He feels himself slip down a steep slope, a pained yell coming from his mouth. Something snaps in his leg, and he can't find his wand, having lost it mid-fall. He lands in a river, and the last thing he sees is red sparks being sent up from above him.

He doesn't hear Emma shout his name, nor see her follow him down the bank, or more importantly, feel her pull him out from the water.


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

"Of course there had to be bloody leeches in the river." Emma mutters as Madam Amara, the school's nurse removes another leech from her leg with the wave of her wand.

Robin looks down at Emma in a worried manner, and in the next bed over, Regina is keeping a close eye on a still unconscious Killian.

"You're lucky it's not worse." Madam Amara says in a disapproving tone. "I don't know what they are thinking allowing students to serve their detention in a dark place like that. One day someone is going to come across a creature or a dark force they cannot defend themselves from and are going to end up dead. Take tonight for example, if Miss Swan hadn't been with Mr Jones he would have drowned."

Both Emma and Robin notice Regina tense at these words, but she doesn't say anything in response to Madam Amara. Professor Lucas has gone to see Headmaster Leopold, to explain what had occurred.

"Miss Swan you can leave whenever you are ready. Clearly Mr Jones here won't be waking any time soon. Don't worry Miss Mills I healed his bruise and concussion and mended his broken femur. He should be awake by tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to tell the others. I'm sure there are already whispers going around the school." Regina replies, finally standing and moving away from Killian.

Emma mirrors her actions, grabs her jacket, which is still a little bit wet. Muttering a drying charm under her breath, she flings the jacket back over her shoulders, and offers Robin a small smile.

"Shall we get back?" Robin asks Emma. "I'm sure Mary Margaret and David are worried about you, and are probably still awake waiting for us to get back, despite it being almost one in the morning."

Emma nods her agreement. "Yeah come on."

Emma begins to walk away with Regina reluctantly following them a couple of metres behind. Apparently Madam Amara wants everyone out in case Killian wakes and she clearly believes that having his friends around won't be the best idea, and considering it is the middle of the night and her being a nurse, she was more than likely convinced that everyone should be in bed anyway.

Once the three of them are out of the hospital wing, Regina clears her throat in an awkward manner. Emma and Robin turn to face the Slytherin brunette with curious expressions.

"I want to thank you for saving him Emma." Regina says, looking the most sincere Emma has ever seen her. "He's like a brother to me and I don't know what my life would be like without him in it. Thank you."

Emma nods. "You're welcome."

Emma looks up at Robin who is still eyeing Regina, only his expression is soft and kind. Regina's eyes meet Robin's and she offers him a sort-of friendly smile, before retreating away from them and heading in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Being one in the morning, everyone is in bed and the corridors are empty, so there would be no rumours that a Slytherin and a taken Gryffindor where making eyes at one another.

"You know it was very brave." Robin comments as they climb the grand staircase. "Do you think he would have done the same thing for you?"

Emma stops dead in her tracks, thankful that it is the middle of the night so there was no chance of a collision.

"I don't know." Emma replies honestly. "But nothing happened to me, so let's not think about it."

Robin nods, but it us clear to Emma he has more to say, but is holding back. Offering her a friendly smile, they continue their way up to the Gryffindor common room, ignoring a couple of seventh year prefects muttering about them under their breaths.

Sure enough when they both arrive back in the Gryffindor tower five minutes later, Emma finds she has barely stepped through the portrait hole when she is pulled into a fierce hug, and Mary Margaret's vanilla smell washes over her.

"Emma thank god you're okay." The brunette exclaims. "Everyone was so worried. We thought you had been seriously injured. When we heard that Jones had been hurt in your detention and you were with him at the time, we thought something had happened to you as well."

"I'm okay." Emma chuckles, as Mary Margaret releases her only for David to take her place.

"We didn't know that at the time Emma." David mumbles, before pulling back. "That forest is a dangerous place. Mary Margaret couldn't sleep because she was too busy thinking about both of you being in that place. So I stayed up with her and it was Hannah who told us what had happened when she came back off her patrol. Thank god it was Jones who got the injury."

"You saved him, didn't you?" Mary Margaret asks, as she gives Emma a questioning look. "Truly I thought you would have let him drown."

"Ha ha." Emma says sarcastically. "I might not stand him, but I would never let anyone die if I can help it."

Next day Emma finds that she sleeps in as late as she can for a Sunday. The dormitory is empty, and Mary Margaret, Ruby, Mulan Anastasia and Alice's beds are already made. Ana and Alice are known for sleeping in late on the weekends, so Emma knows it must have been really late for them to be up to.

Emma, Ana and Alice are friends but Ana and Alice hang around in a different friendship circle. Alice is dating a Ravenclaw student in their year, Cyrus and Ana is dating another Gryffindor student, Will Scarlet who too is friends with David and Will also didn't hang around with them at lunch, sticking with Ana, Alice and Cyrus.

Emma climbs out of her bed, dresses herself and uses the small bathroom to freshen up, not being bothered to go out of her way to use the Prefect one and with a wave of her wand, makes her bed. Once her hair is tied up in a loose ponytail, she leaves the dormitory and heads into the common room.

It is full of first year students, all studying for their first test of the year for Charms, which is very typical of Professor Mills to give them a test when only being back at school for one week. As far as Emma can tell, it will only be a written one, as none are practicing spells with their wands.

She leaves the common room as quick as she can, her stomach grumbling for food, but when she gets half way to the Great Hall, she finds herself stopped in her tracks by Hellar.

"There you are Miss Swan. I was just about to send Miss Blanchard to get you. Mr Jones is awake and we just need to confirm that your tale of events from last night is the same as him." Hellar says his tone slightly suspicious.

Emma eye's widen slightly. "Please sir, I'm not lying."

"I never said you were Miss Swan. It's just what Madam Amara wants. It's only double-checking."

Emma nods her understanding and Hellar dismisses her. With a growling stomach, she heads towards the hospital wing instead of the Great Hall. Once at her destination, she pushes the door ajar and enters.

Emma is met with five pairs of eyes and is taken aback. Greg and Tamara are there both sitting in two chairs beside the bed. Madam Amara is there to fussing over Killian, Ruby's grandmother is standing a bit away from the bed looking quite bored, whilst Killian is still tucked under the covers looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and surprise.

"Ah Miss Swan, finally." Madam Amara says, beckoning Emma forward. "We were beginning to think you had died in your sleep."

"Sorry, I was just tired." Emma replies looking down at Killian.

Killian is now looking away from her and seems to be having a conversation with Tamara just by staring at one another.

"Okay Miss Swan repeat your tale of events. We just need to make sure that Mr Jones's version is the same as yours." Madam Amara explains.

For a moment, Emma has a sinking feeling that Killian has given them all a different version of last night, but when she looks down at him again there is an honest look upon his handsome features.

"We were talking…" Emma begins, ignoring the shocked expressions on Greg and Tamara's faces. "I was a couple of meters ahead. I heard a slipping sound and few seconds later, J…Killian gave a pained shout. There was an awful snapping noise which was clearly his leg and then a loud splash. I knew he had slipped and fallen so I shot up red sparks, and with the light from my wand I could see he had landed in a river. I quickly climbed down the bank and pulled him from the water."

Madam Amara nods her head and gives Emma a smile. "Great, that was easy. Mr Jones said the exact same thing. Alright well let me just check the spots where the leeches had latched onto you and then you can go."

Emma nods and in an embarrassed manner whilst also ignoring the three Slytherin's, she sits on the next bed over and lifts her shirt a little to expose the bottom of her toned stomach. She can feel the heat of Killian's gaze on her as Madam Amara bends down, quickly checking the red patches of skin.

"They look alright. You're free to go. Miss Green and Mr Mendell you can go when you want." Madam Amara sighs, knowing that neither was leaving anytime soon.

Emma nods and begins walking back towards the exit hearing the murmurs start up between the three friends, and the sounds of Madam Amara and Professor Lucas retreating into the nurse's office.

Once Tamara is sure that Emma is completely gone she rounds on Killian, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, well, well you are stringing her along a lot quicker than I thought you would." Tamara exclaims, not too loudly so that the professors can hear her.

"It's off." Killian croaks his voice still slightly hoarse from his loud shouting last night.

"What?" Greg asks in a shocked manner. "The bet…"

"It's off." Killian repeats firmly. "Look I'll give you the ten galleons anyway, Greg. But earlier yesterday she reminded me of my mother. Always looked down upon by people, her ex especially, and there was something behind her eyes that hit home with me. Fear, loneliness and I saw myself in her. I've always grown up with my parents but I've never felt loved. I was always second best to Liam and when he passed, father didn't want anything to do with me, and mother would always follow him not wanting to risk angering him."

Tamara's eyes widen. "Why do I have a feeling something is coming?"

Killian sighs. "I think I am still going to break down her walls that she has up though. I know it sounds crazy but there is a connection there. Not a romantic spark, just a genuine understanding of one another and I want to see whether I'm right or not. And you know me I always like to be right and hate being wrong."

Despite being shocked at Killian's words, and the fact that he did believe he could still break down Emma's walls without having a win to motivate him is shocking to Tamara. Meanwhile, Greg looks like he is going to be sick at the idea that Killian still wants to engage with the Gryffindor princess.

**…**

October comes fast, which also means the first Quidditch game of the year is drawing closer; Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Emma has been training her team extra hard, which also helped take her mind off Killian, who is still frustrating in their lessons together. They may not have spoken as much since the night of the forbidden forest, but Emma had noticed that he has been more polite than he normally was, and hadn't been the ass she had always thought him to be.

On the day of the first Quidditch match, Emma arrives at her Defence against the Dark Arts lesson early, and has taken her seat already taken her seat before any other students have arrived. Today, they only had one class as after the lesson, she and the rest of the Gryffindor team would head down to the Quidditch stadium and suit up for their first match. A few minutes later, Killian finally comes in with the rest of the class and takes his usual seat next to her.

"Good morning everyone." De Vil says, as she stands in front of the class. "I know you are all abuzz with the upcoming match but today I need you to focus on your assignment which I am about to present to you. Now if you don't remember back in third year, we studied various creatures and worked with them. This year each pair will be given a creature, some pairs will have the same, and you are to give me a very detailed report on it, as well as get practical. For example, if you are given a Grindylow, you will have to present to me how to defend yourself from one."

Killian doesn't fail to notice Emma tensing beside him as De Vil explains to them that they will be studying boggarts. He has to admit as well even though he is determined to find out more about Emma, he isn't too keen on facing a creature that will show her his biggest fears. He may have been okay with telling Emma about his father, but he sure as hell does not want her to see what he fears the most.

The class goes quickly. Emma and Killian have agreed to write their own points about Boggarts, and at a later date they will share them with one another, and they have also agreed that the first time they face the boggart, they will face it alone, as their fears is private to them and being older than they were in third year, their boggart will be more than a hairy spider, or a snake.

It is emotional fear and things of a more serious nature.

After a few quick bites to eat, Emma and the rest of her team; David, Graham, Will, Frederick, Robin and Mulan wander down to the pitch carrying their brooms which they have taken from the broom-shed already.

"Just remember to play a nice clean game." Emma orders once they are all dressed in their Quidditch robes. "Also remember Ravenclaw are a soft team and are our friends. There will be no foul play. Score as many points as you can and I will try and catch the snitch."

Ten minutes later Emma is high in the air on her broom, scanning carefully around the stadium for the snitch. Below, the crowds of students either chant Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, whilst the Slytherin's make no noise at all. Eric is the Ravenclaw seeker, and Emma knows he is good he just wasn't as talented as she is.

"Nolan has the Quaffle and he passes it to Humbert, who then passes it to Chung, who scores. Ten points to Gryffindor. Ravenclaw now in possession as Tink shoots down the pitch only to be intercepted by a Bludger sent her way by Hood… and what is this? Swan is in a straight dive and I don't believe it. Emma Swan has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" The commentator, Professor Hopper exclaims in surprise and amazement.

Emma grins wildly as she lands and holds the snitch up. Around her people are cheering as her team touch down beside her, congratulating Emma on her speedy catch. The Ravenclaw team are then there to everyone hugging one another. And for a brief moment, Emma finds herself wishing that all Quidditch games could end like this in a friendly manner, with everyone congratulating one another on a great game.

From above, Killian is watching, and despite being surrounded by his house, he too cracks a grin.

The whole school knows it, whether they would admit it or not.

Emma Swan is a bloody marvel


	8. The Boggart In the Wardrobe

The entire school is abuzz as they sit down for their dinner in the Great Hall that evening. No one has ever seen a seeker catch the snitch so quickly at Hogwarts in over a century. Students who Emma has never spoken to before are coming up to her and shaking her hand in an excited manner, before walking off whilst squealing with delight.

"I don't think I have ever seen someone this excited about a Quidditch match win since we've been here." Ruby comments as she plops herself down next to Emma in front of the Gryffindor common room fire.

"Emma here did catch the snitch in the shortest amount of time for a hundred years." David smirks, as he high-fives Emma again, before sitting next to Mary Margaret and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know Emma I've even heard some of the Slytherin's talking about it. You are going to be famous here. People will talk about it for years to come." Mary Margaret says her tone very excited for seven thirty at night.

Emma chuckles and shuts her Potions textbook before glancing over at the large grandfather clock. She sighs, not even a two hour patrol with Killian will dampen her mood tonight. She's been congratulated by the majority of the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and not even the Slytherin Prince's bad attitude would ruin her night.

Like always, Killian is leaning against the stone wall at their usual meeting point, before they would move off through the castle. He looks tired, but offers her a rather smug grin when his blue eyes land on her. Emma ignores him just like she always does and half-wonders whether he will actually congratulate her.

Since she had saved him from his near-death incident, they had managed to do their patrols and even finish them with a comfortable atmosphere around them, and only three times uttered any snarky comments, but other than that they don't speak much.

"Good catch today." He says after a few moments which causes Emma jump slightly.

"Uh, thanks." She replies giving him a puzzled look.

"I'm actually being genuine. It was a better catch than what I have seen in the World Cup."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It was lucky."

He chuckles which surprises her. "It was bloody amazing, and you know it was."

Emma smiles to herself but doesn't reply.

…

Emma wakes on October the 22nd to see Mary Margaret, Ruby, Mulan and Ana leaning over her.

"Happy 17th birthday Emma!" Mary Margaret half shouts and half whispers.

"Oh god, I forgot." Emma groans as she rubs her eyes, jumping when she feels Mary Margaret tackle her onto the bed, before the others begin to form a pile up on her.

"I can't believe you are finally seventeen. You can use magic outside of school!" Ruby squeals as they all finally start to slowly climb off Emma.

"We're lucky it's Hogsmeade day because we are going to celebrate with butterbeer and sweets from Honeydukes." Ruby exclaims as she throws open Emma's wooden wardrobe. "So hurry up and get dressed birthday girl; David, Robin, Graham and Will are down in the common room waiting for you."

"Five more minutes." Emma mumbles re-shutting her eyes.

…

Hogsmeade is cramped with Hogwarts students as usual. With it being winter everyone is mainly inside shops trying to keep warm and The Three Broomsticks had never looked so crowded. Luckily for Emma and that, Ruby's grandmother had managed to reserve them a table with it being Emma's birthday.

They are currently walking down the main street of Hogsmeade. With it being so cold, Emma finds herself with Graham's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and her arm around his waist. Mary Margaret and David have bumped into David's twin brother a few meters back, and surprising to everyone, the two brother's are managing a civil conversation.

"So are we getting lunch as well?" Robin asks as he shivers slightly.

Mulan nods. "I guess we are. I mean it's not like we eat here all the time so I think we should treat ourselves and with it being Emma's birthday, I think it's a good day to."

The seven enter the small pub, Mary Margaret and David still with James. Ana and Will are with them for a change. Emma takes a seat next to Robin whilst Graham, Will, Ana and Mulan sit opposite. Five minutes later, Mary Margaret and David finally enter and make their way over. Despite thinking his and James's conversation had looked civil; one look at David tells Emma that he is irritated.

"We thought we'd get something to eat…" Emma says, deciding it best not to question David on what had happened.

"Good idea." Mary Margaret mumbles before taking a deep breath, and giving Emma a smile. "Anyway happy birthday."

Emma's eyes widen when Mary Margaret reaches into her expendable bag she has brought with her, and pulls out a red velvet wrapped box.

"This is from all of us. We all pitched in."

Emma gives them all a curious look and her eyes widen when she sees what it is. Inside the big box, is a small card, with all their signatures on and a golden ticket. Curiously Emma reaches in and picks it up, beginning to read the writing.

_Quidditch World Cup._

"You're not serious?" Emma squeals in pure excitement and delight. "This is the best birthday present ever."

Emma pulls Mary Margaret into a tight hug, and immediately the brunette's arms wrap around the excited blonde.

"We knew you didn't have the money to afford a ticket and because we all have tickets we couldn't imagine what it would be like without you. So we decided to pitch in and buy you one. Our parents helped also and some of your other Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends." Mary Margaret explains, as Madam Drizella Tremaine the owner of the pub and their school caretaker's daughter comes over carrying nine butterbeer's.

"Thank you all. It means so much to me." Emma smiles as she raises her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers." They echo in response.

…

Monday arrives quickly and Emma is still reeling with excitement that she is going to see the Quidditch World Cup, even though two days have already passed. When she arrives in classroom for Defence Against the Dark Arts, it is to see the rest of the class already getting into their pairs, and Killian sitting at their desk waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Swan." Professor De Vil sighs. "Nice of you to finally join us. You and Mr Jones are going to be working in a spare classroom. Your topic is boggarts and I have managed to find you one. The boggart is in the wardrobe. For obvious reasons I have to give you your own room as a boggart being around so many people will get confused and kill itself. Follow me."

Emma and Killian follow De Vil out of the classroom and down a corridor.

"I have alerted every teacher to keep their eyes out to trap as many boggarts as they can because eventually the two of you are going to defeat this one, and you will need the next one. Now…"

They stop outside an empty classroom and De Vil indicates for Emma and Killian to enter. Like he always does as of recently, Killian allows Emma in first, and follows her inside. Emma's eyes land on the wardrobe and she keeps her distance, as does Killian.

"Now if I were you I wouldn't face it straight away. I'd do the written part of the assignment first. Obviously neither of you has faced a boggart since third year so your fears will be more emotional and mental then simple spiders and snakes. So I'm going to leave you to it and before the end of the lesson come back to my room so I know I have dismissed you at the right time."

De Vil leaves Emma and Killian after that. Emma finds herself sitting down on the ground, crossing her legs. Killian barely has time to sit before Emma speaks.

"I'm not facing that boggart in front of you."

Killian looks taken a back and for a brief moment Emma is convinced he was going to argue with her, but very slowly, he nods his understanding.

"That's good Princess, because I'm not facing it in front of you either."

Even though they both don't say anything, they know that one another has dark fears, and that neither of them has any inclination to show the other what it was.

"So to complete this assignment, we are going to have to meet up in the evenings at the library." Killian says after a few moments.

Emma looks up at him, as she pulls out her ink, quill and unrolling some parchment so it lays flat on the stone floor.

"If we work really hard in class…"

Killian rolls his eyes and interrupts her. "Not going happening, sweetheart. We either meet up in the library or fail. The choice is yours."

Emma sighs. "Fine, next week Wednesday before our patrol."

"Great."

The rest of the class passes in a sort of comfortable silence. Every so often, Emma would peer over at Killian, each time surprised as he appeared to be working really hard and if Emma was right, he was putting his heart and soul into it. Once he caught her looking at him and instead of giving her a snide remark, he gave her a curious smile.

"We should head back." Emma says forty-five minutes later as she glances down at her old Muggle wrist-watch.

"What's that?" Killian asks as they start putting their parchment, quills and inks back in their school bags.

"It's a clock just in Muggle form." Emma stammers.

"Can I see it?" Killian asks genuine curiosity written across his handsome features.

Tentatively Emma holds out her wrist. He doesn't physically touch her, but he leans as close as he can to inspect the "foreign" object. She can feel his hot breath on the back of her hand, and after a few moments, she snatches it back, stands and quickly flees the room, cursing herself for letting him get so close.

That evening Emma has almost forgotten that she and Killian have patrol. She is on the last minute to their meeting point and she is slightly out of breath and ready to face the snarky comments from Killian but instead she stops dead in her tracks. He isn't there, and she is already late.

"Maybe he's already started." She mutters to herself.

Emma decides to wait for a few minutes, before deciding to try and find him. She leans against the window and stares down at the dark grounds below. She can see Granny walking back to her hut with her wand illuminated in front of her, and watches as the older woman disappears inside her small house.

"Bloody hell." She groans another five minutes later.

Killian still hasn't shown. Emma decides to follow their usual patrol route and believes that she might run into him further down the track, only she doesn't. The entire two hours she doesn't see him, and when the time finally comes for her to head back up to the Gryffindor tower, she is seething. He hadn't even sent her a note as to why he hadn't shown. She makes a mental note that tomorrow, she'll kill him.

…

The next day Emma heads into the Great Hall still in a sour mood. Professor Hellar had seen her on her way back to the Gryffindor dormitory last night and had demanded why Killian wasn't with her. Of course Hellar had concluded that Emma had upset the Slytherin and he had deducted five points from her, putting Emma in even a fouler mood than she already had been.

Killian is there in the Great Hall, sitting at the Slytherin table, laughing along to something Tamara and Greg are telling him. Without even thinking it through and ignoring the worried expressions she is getting from her friends, Emma's walks towards the chuckling Killian and the Slytherin table.

"Where were you last night?" She demands stopping in front of him.

Tamara and Greg look a little shocked, as did all the Slytherin's. Killian though, is just looking arrogant and nothing like the politer version she has seen over the past month.

"Why I was busy." Killian replies.

"You can't just ditch patrol without telling the teachers." Emma hisses, narrowing her eyes.

"Why did you miss me Princess? I'm sorry, we can hang out…"

"Fuck off." She whispers, before storming away.

Emma has never been so angry at someone, not since Lily had torn the only picture she had of her parents. Her mood hadn't softened by Saturday. Emma had completely ignored Killian during their lessons even when he asked her questions to do with the work, and on Saturday she skipped the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Killian had won the match in half an hour and Emma was rather smug that it had been a tough match, and that Killian had only just managed to catch the small golden snitch.

…

When Wednesday came the next week, Emma was tempted to not show for their study arrangement in the library, but considering that this was a major assessment, she couldn't afford to let a bitter rival get between her grades. This time Killian was there and he doesn't look to be in a good mood either. Emma sighs and sits down opposite him.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you in the Great Hall the other week." She apologizes after a few minutes, not being able to take the awkward silence any longer.

Killian raises an eye-brow and peers at her. "Say that again, Princess."

"Don't push it." Emma shuffles awkwardly in her seat. "I… obviously something had happened that prevented you from committing to your prefect duties, and it was none of my business demanding why you weren't there."

Killian nods. "You're right. Something did happen, and it is none of your business. I got some books off the shelf and I thought we could take our own notes. One of the questions is to predict what the boggart would turn into."

Emma shifts. "Do you think our prediction will be different from the actual boggart?"

"I guess. Maybe we aren't actually aware of our deepest fear." Killian whispers, seeing Professor French glaring at their loud voices. "I have a feeling what mine is but I could be wrong. What about you?"

"I think I know too." Emma reaches over and grabs a book dedicated to just Boggarts and opens it to the context page.

They work in silence. Every so often they would compare notes but other than that it seemed to be going smoothly.

"What's it like living in the Muggle world?"

Emma stops what she was writing, not expecting to hear a question like that.

"Come again?"

"The Muggle world? What is it like living without magic?" Killian seems genuinely curious about it and is even giving her his un-divided attention.

Emma clears her throat. "It's different. Obviously there are times when I want to use to magic, I can now but I couldn't before because underage wizardry is illegal. But Muggles have developed their own ways to live. They don't need wizards and witches to help them create a better lifestyle for the majority of everyone. Have you never been into a Muggle town of city before?"

Killian chuckles and shakes his head. "Definitely not, and if you met my father you'd understand why. He doesn't particularly like non-magical folk. My mum doesn't mind, but as long as she lives under my father's roof and bears his surname she is to keep away from that. When Liam was sorted into Gryffindor my father only accepted it because he loved Liam more than me. Despite Liam putting on a cold act with our father towards Muggles in person he was friendly and would never say a bad word to one. I on the other hand, tried everything to get dear old dad to love me as much as he loved Liam. It didn't work. He ignored me and was convinced I would end up in Hufflepuff. He was shocked when I was sorted into Slytherin."

Emma's eyes widen and she can't believe that Killian is actually talking about this with her.

"Look I don't want to sound rude, Jones, but why is this any concern to me?"

Killian laughs quietly and shrugs. "Sometimes you just need to let it out and I can't talk to my friends about it as they seem to think everything in my life is great. They choose to ignore the obvious tension between my parents and always ignore the fact that I hate my dad. I'm not stupid sweetheart; I know you and your friends have picked up on the obvious tension. I saw you talking about it at Platform Nine and Three Quarters."

Emma looks away in a slightly embarrassed manner, but she can't lie. If he has seen her then she doesn't want to make herself any lower in his standards by lying.

"We might have been curious as to why you seemed tense." Emma replies, as gently as she can, scared that she would trigger another storm off.

"I'm not going to get annoyed. I knew it wouldn't be long before someone finally realized that things weren't all smooth sailing with my family, like a lot of people believe to be."

Emma doesn't reply and looks back down at her parchment where she has managed to write a few notes.

"Your boggart…" She prods softly. "You're scared it will turn into your father?"

Killian gives her a glance and Emma feels as though he can see right through her. She shifts as he finally looks away.

"No actually. My father isn't the thing I fear the most. And whatever that thing is, it's none of your concern." Killian says his tone rather calm.

Emma nods. "I know. That's why I didn't ask after my first guess failed."

Killian rolls his eyes. "You are quite smart, princess."

"Stop calling me, Princess." She mumbles before returning to her notes.

Killian glances back down at his and they go back to working in comfortable silence.

Ten minutes go by before Emma begins to pack up her things. Killian gives her a curious look.

"We have patrol if you don't remember." Emma says swinging her bag over her shoulders.

"Aye." Killian quickly places his things back in his bag and they leave the library together.

They get half way down to the main entrance when they are stopped by Professor Hellar.

"You're patrol is cancelled tonight. The school's poltergeist is in a frenzy and will more than likely terrorize you. So head back to your dorms."

Emma or Killian don't get a chance to respond before Hellar is already rushing off.

"What do you think your boggart would turn into?" Killian asks out of the blue.

"None of your business." Emma snaps. "Plus if I told you then you'd know what my boggart would be."

Before Killian can stop himself, he had has out the words. "It'd be your dead parents, wouldn't it?"

Emma feels a few tears form in her eyes and without even giving him a second glance, she runs up the stairs ignoring the calls of her name.

When Emma enters the Gryffindor tower it is too see everyone cramped around Mary Margaret and David as they play exploding snap. It is no secret that the two of them are the best players at Hogwarts and it is always interesting to witness the golden couple getting competitive.

Emma sneaks past before anyone can see her and enters the sixth year dormitory. She kicks off her shoes and changes into her pyjamas. After brushing her teeth, she climbs into bed not even caring that it is only eight pm. The tears gently cascade down her cheeks. Any mention of her parents is upsetting to Emma and the fact that Killian had been the one to mention them makes it ten times worse, but her parent's death is not her greatest fear.

It is being alone.

The next day the form comes out for students staying at Hogwarts over Christmas to sign. Emma like always signs up without even a hesitation. Mary Margaret would be going back to David's for the holidays and everyone else home to their families. Little does Emma know that when the raven-haired and blue-eyed Slytherin finds out she is staying, he to puts his name down.


	9. Christmas At Hogwarts

Chapter Nine: Christmas At Hogwarts

November arrives and the past few days since their confrontation on the grand staircase about her boggart, Emma has successfully managed to keep Killian at an arm's length. She's barely spoken to him and when she needed to she kept it to a few basic words about their assignment. Killian himself, has tried to apologize more than five times already, but now just over a week later he had convinced himself that he had truly stepped over the mark, and now he had no chance of getting to know the lost girl who hid behind a courageous smile.

Then luck strikes.

Professor De Vil had noticed that he and Emma where beginning to slip behind in their work because they were not communicating as a pair. They had both been ordered to move on from the silly spat or Emma's spat in reality and learn to work together again or else they would both failed their assignment, and Killian hoped that Emma would take on board De Vil's words, and at least talk to him.

Killian enters the small classroom he and Emma have been issued for their assignment in a tentative manner. His school bag is over his shoulder and for the first time all week, Emma is already sitting on the ground, parchment rolled out in front of her and chewing on the end of a sugar quill. He can't help but chuckle as he sits down next to her, stretching his legs in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Emma asks.

Killian jumps. These are the first non-assignment related words she has issued to him, (apart from _fuck off_ when he had tried to crack a joke earlier in the week), which had been said in a nice tone. Emma raises her eye-brow in a confused manner at his startled jump but she doesn't question it.

"Just you and your sugar quill." Killian replies. "You sure do like them, don't you?"

"Yeah." Emma shrugs. "Just don't tell De Vil I'm eating one. I'm sure she would love for any excuse to give me a detention."

"As long as you don't tell her I'm eating one to."

To Emma's surprise, Killian pulls his own out and begins to chew on it too. Emma chuckles when he gives her a sheepish look.

"Wow, the boy who tried to turn me in for eating one earlier this year is now going back on his words and doing the exact same thing." Emma notes, before looking back down at her text book.

"You seemed to have rubbed off on me, lass." Killian smiles.

Emma nods before looking up at him, her facial expression serious. "I'm sorry for the past few days. I should have been more mature and understanding that you didn't mean it to intentionally hurt me."

"Hey…" Killian interrupts a baffled expression across his face. "You don't have to apologize to me. It's I who should be apologizing to you. I should never have said anything. I overstepped the personal boundary and it was none of my business. You had every right to get annoyed. Yes, I didn't mean to come across as an ass, but I did. So I'm sorry for un-intentionally hurting you."

Emma gives him a friendly smile. "Apology accepted."

"Now Swan, how about we get the last of this written work complete, before we face that monster in there…"

…

December brings the coldest temperatures England has seen in months. Students bustle from classroom to classroom wrapped tightly in their black capes, and often close together to try and conserve body heat. Each common room has the fires lit day and night, keeping the room warm for when the students returned. The Slytherin's now begin to spend as much time as they can in the library or the great hall, as their dungeon common room had never been so cold.

Eventually after Slytherin students continued to complain about the freezing temperature of their common room, Professor Hellar had been ordered to cast a permanent warming charm which only backfired as students where now too hot. Apparently Hellar's version of warm was Sahara desert standard.

Emma is making her way through the chilled corridor towards her Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and her teeth are chattering non-stop. She can't wait till she is in the small classroom where she and Killian still continue to work. Up until a week ago, they could bear the chill but yesterday Killian announced that he needed warmth, so with a glass jar at the ready he cast a charm which made a small blue flame which was strong enough to keep the entire classroom heated.

Emma pushes open the door and sighs with relief as the warmth washes over her. Killian smiles as she sits down beside him.

Over the past few weeks they had actually managed to get along well, and even though Emma wouldn't say anything to her friend's about it she believed that she and Killian where actually becoming friends. Unknown to her, Killian was thinking the same thing. They had worked in a comfortable atmosphere and their lessons had been spent with smiles and laughter.

"It's so much warmer in here." Emma chuckles as she sits down in her usual place.

"Aye, you're practically blue." He comments his expression a mixture of amusement and slight concern. "I think Hogwarts should let us carry these flames around with us."

"Agreed." Emma replies as she begins to pull out her needed items from her bag.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they begin to write a summary each on what Boggarts are and what they did.

"What are your plans for the Christmas holidays?" Emma asks after a few moments.

"I'm staying here this year. I don't think I'm in the mood to play happy family with dear old dad. I take it you are staying?"

Emma nods. "I wouldn't go back to the Page's if you paid me."

Killian chuckles. "What about your friends?"

"Everyone is going home for the holidays apart from Mary Margaret who is going to David's. There will only be one other Gryffindor student so I guess you could say I'm happy that the common room will be empty. I'll get one of the best arm chairs right beside the fire."

Killian laughs completely understanding her. "Believe it or not I am the only Slytherin staying so I'll guess we will just have to keep one another company."

"I guess we will." Smiles Emma. "Maybe we could go down to Hogsmeade on Christmas day for something to do. I'm sure they will only be singing old Christmas carols here."

"Sounds great." Killian answers as he goes back to explaining what a boggart is on his piece of parchment.

…

The twenty-first of December arrives quickly and Emma finds herself feeling sad as she hugs; Robin, Mary Margaret, David and Ruby goodbye. Graham, Mulan, Ana and Will have already boarded their carriage to the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Mary Margaret asks as she looks at Emma in a soft manner.

"I'm positive. I really need to nail this Defence assignment and now that Jones is staying it will be better if I do. That way we can get ahead."

David huffs, but sighs. "Okay, well if he tries any funny business I'll smash him. See you, Emma."

Emma hugs them all again before they climb into their carriage and disappear down the snowy lane which leads to Hogsmeade station.

Emma shivers in the cold morning air before turning back to the castle entrance and entering. To the right, Killian is standing with Tamara, Greg, Zelena and Regina. They are all in deep conversation and Emma notes that Zelena is looking restless and it was clear that the red-head wanted to get home.

Emma continues going back up the staircase and heads off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, eagerly awaiting the comfy armchair and the warm fire and later that night seen as she had the Gryffindor prefect bathroom to herself, a long and relaxing bath.

"Emma, hey!"

She stops and turns at the sound of Killian's voice. Sure enough, the Slytherin is walking towards her his hands shoved deep in his pockets, trying to keep them warm.

"We have free range of the castle and we can go to Hogsmeade whenever we want." Killian starts. "Fancy getting a butterbeer?"

Emma shrugs. "I suppose. Can we meet in the entrance hall in about ten minutes? I just need to grab my winter coat, gloves and beanie."

"Yeah sounds good. See you in a few."

Ten minutes later and bundled up as much as she can, Emma meets Killian in the castle doorway and they inform Leopold that they are going down to Hogsmeade. Leopold simply smiles and tells them to be back before four o'clock and comments on them getting along, and that he is happy to see it.

Both now red in the face (not from the cold, but from blushing), they leave the castle and set off down to the small wizard village. Emma is concentrating on where she is stepping not wanting to slip, and it appears Killian is doing the same thing.

"I take it you mean _The Three Broomsticks for the drinks, right?_ " Emma asks. "Not _Hog's Head?_ "

"Do I look like the kind of person who'd take a girl into that place?" Killian chuckles. "Mates and I yeah, but I don't think it'd be your scene."

Emma breaths a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Neal took me in there once. It was the creepiest place. I swear there was hag in there."

"Not surprising. They get all sorts of people in there. It's where wizards who are travelling and don't really want to make themselves known go. I think the school is in the process of banning students from going there. Too many strange folk about."

Emma listens curiously. "Well when I went no Hogwarts students were there apart from Neal and me. I was uncomfortable and Neal didn't seem to care. In fact, he looked right at home."

Killian chuckles darkly. "Did you ever meet his family?"

"No why?"

"Pure-blood. Worse than my family can be but unlike my dad his parents are strange folk. They spent a lot of their time wandering the darkest places of the earth and practicing the dark arts. Neal, you'd be surprised is pretty advanced in dark curses and spells as well. The school refused to let him do advanced Defence against the Dark Arts for this reason. He was pissed but didn't make a scene as his father, which isn't really known at this moment of time, is awaiting trial and will more than likely be sent to Azkaban as he performed the Cruciatus curse on a wizard who couldn't pay him back ten galleons." Killian explains.

Emma gasps. "That's terrible. How long will he get in Azkaban?"

"Ten years. The curse as you know is unforgiveable and punishments are high for using it without ministry permission, or if you aren't a qualified Auror."

Emma shivers, not because she is cold, but from Killian's tale. "I never would have thought… Maybe it is best he dumped me then. Clearly I don't want to be around his family or him."

"No, you don't." Killian replies honestly as they arrive on the Main Street of Hogsmeade. "Anyway, enough of that tale, let's go grab a drink."

The two enter _The Three Broomsticks_ and sigh with relief when the warmth instantly surrounds them. Madam Tremaine looks shocked at seeing the two together as she, along with the majority of the local Wizarding community were under the impression that Emma and Killian are not friends.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asks finally managing to close her mouth.

"Two Butterbeer's." Killian replies as he hands her two silver sickles.

"I can get my…"

"My treat." Killian smiles as he leads Emma over to a two-man booth. "Is there anywhere else you want to go before we return to the castle?"

"Honeydukes?" Emma chuckles in a shy manner. "I think I need to re-stock my edible quill collection. Also, I need to get presents, so sweets are perfect."

"Sounds good."

Madam Tremaine brings them their drinks five minutes later and Emma immediately takes a sip, moaning in pleasure as the warm liquid hits the back of her throat. Killian chuckles as he too takes a swig of his drink.

"I can't wait until we can drink the ones with the alcohol in." Emma comments after a few moments. "Apparently they are the best."

"They are. Mother let me try one once. Only a year and just over a month for me until I can." Killian replies.

"When's your birthday?" Emma asks curiously.

"January the twenty-sixth. At least next holidays I can use magic."

Emma had never known when Killian's birthday was, and she couldn't control her thoughts, as she begins to think what she can get Killian for his birthday. She decides to do what she does with everyone else (apart from Mary Margaret and David who receive more special gifts), and get him sweets from Honeydukes.

They left The Three Broomsticks half an hour later, and after two more Butterbeer's each. Emma begins an immediate path for Honeydukes and she can't help but give a slight cheer when she realizes it will be quiet, as there are no crowds of Hogwarts students.

Once inside they both are able to move around and have a proper look at what is on offer. Emma ends up getting more than her top up of quills and presents, as there are some things she has never noticed before, as they had been blocked from view by other Hogwarts students. Killian is also carrying an armful of sweets.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing Hogwarts students until January." The witch behind the counter smiles as she magically ads up Emma's purchases. "Two galleons, my dear."

Emma hands over her money, takes her bag and waits for Killian to pay for his as well. With two bags each they leave the small sweet shop and head back up Main Street. Emma ends up entering a Quidditch shop and buying a book about David's favourite Quidditch Team, the Chudley Canons. In a book shop she buys Mary Margaret _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_. Satisfied that either of them have no more presents left to buy they begin a slow walk back up to the castle as the snow begins to fall around them.

They must have been half way back when Killian stops walking and places his bags down on the ground. Emma turns to face him and raises an eye-brow, shivering in the wind.

"Ever had a snowball fight?" Killian grins, reaching down and rolling a ball of snow in his leather gloved palms.

Emma realizes quickly what Killian is intending to do and she places her own bags down besides his and offers him a large smile in return.

"Of course I have." She too forms a snowball in her hands. "You're toast Jones."

"I'm a champion." And with that, he lobs his ball of snow at Emma, hitting her in the leg.

Emma shrieks but recovers quickly enough and throws hers back at him. Killian feels the snow hit his chest and ignores the cold water seeping through his clothes. He rolls another ball and chucks it at Emma; only this time he hits the back of her head. Emma screams, not in pain, but in joy. Killian laughs, but is quickly silenced when her snowball hits him in the face.

"Ha!" Emma shouts laughing manically. "And Emma wins!"

Killian places his palms up in a surrender motion and grins as he watches Emma try to contain her laughter. He has never seen this side to her before and he finds that he likes it and what is even better, she'd let her walls down for him. To Killian it feels like a privilege having been the one to make her laugh so happily.

"Come on we should get back." Emma calls as she picked up her bags from ground, snow beginning to fall again. "Or Leopold might think we've been up to something."

Emma blushes furiously red when she realizes that her words have come out wrong and that she'd accidentally made a sexual innuendo. Killian instead of teasing her laughs and picks up his bags.

"Aye, aye Captain Swan." He jokes.

…

Emma wakes Christmas morning to find a small pile of presents at the bottom of her bed. She smiles with delight. Ever since she came to Hogwarts, she had received gifts. Her aunt and uncle had never once given her more than a pair of socks or a fifty cents piece.

Mary Margaret has sent her a brand new eagle feather quill, as Emma's had broken earlier that year in her bag. David's present is a bit more hands on and it is exactly what she'd looked at briefly in Diagon Alley back in August; a self- service broom kit. From her other friends, she found bags of sweets, just like she had done with them.

Emma dresses for the day and makes herself look presentable, before leaving the common room and making her way down to Great Hall.

Killian is already sitting at the single wooden table digging into a bacon sandwich he had put together. He smiles when he sees her enter and Emma sits down beside him immediately piling food onto her plate.

"Merry Christmas." He smiles.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Emma replies with a quick grin.

Killian lowers his voice to a whisper. "I'm going to face the boggart afterwards."

"You are?" Emma turns to look at him and she sounds surprised.

"Aye and uh, I think I want you there… just in case." He continues in a hushed voice. "I…I think I might know what it is going to turn into and I think I will need someone there to remind me everything is okay. Will you come?"

Emma nods. "Yes… of course. Do you mean after breakfast?"

"Aye."

Both Emma and Killian quickly finish their breakfast. It is clear to Emma that Killian is tense and anxious to face the boggart. She won't lie, if she was in his shoes, she would as well. And the fact that he had asked her to be in the room with him when only last month he wanted to be alone, told her that whatever he feared his boggart would be, was serious.

They enter the small classroom and Emma moves off to the side of the room, conjuring the warming flame. Emma purposely keeps out of line with the wardrobe, not wanting to interfere with Killian's attempt. After a few moments of standing there, Killian looks at Emma, sighs and turns back to the wardrobe, using his wand to open it.

The wardrobe door opens slowly and Killian freezes as a booted foot comes out. Then the figure of his father is standing in front of him a cold look upon his features.

"You're going to fail, Killian." The boggart spoke to him through his father's form. "You always fail. You are never good enough. You will never be good enough."

Killian gulps, having a hard time remembering that he is supposed to use a spell to defeat the boggart.

"You're a failure. Always have been. I wish you had died instead of Liam. So does your mother…"

Emma's eyes widen as Killian just stands there his wand shaking in his hand. As Emma watches the menacing shape of his Mr Jones the boggart had taken, she understood why Killian wanted her there. He needed to be reassured he wasn't a failure.

"R…Riddikulus." Killian mutters his voice shaky.

The boggart quickly turns into a whimpering version of his father, as though he is a coward, which Killian believed him to be, before Killian himself uses his wand to force the boggart back into the wardrobe, locking the door quickly.

Killian stands rooted to the spot for a few moments, his breathing very shallow. Without thinking, Emma quickly moves over and stands in front of him, giving Killian a concerned look.

"Killian, you are none of those things. They boggart is lying to you. You are not a failure at all. In fact you are one of the smartest students in our year." She reaches out and tentatively takes a hold of his hand.

Killian looks at her his breathing slowly returning back to normal. "I..."

"It's not true." She whispers trying to convince him it wasn't.

Killian doesn't break eye contact and for a moment Emma is sure he was going to nod his head in understanding, but what she doesn't expect is for him to suddenly move forward and capture her lips with his.


	10. Feelings And Space

It should be illegal for a sixteen year old to be able to kiss the way Killian Jones is kissing her.

Emma knows she should be pulling away but the soft feel of his lips against hers and the tender way he kisses, she can't bring herself too. He is so different from Neal. Neal had always been dominant, and wasn't a very good kisser, but Killian, to say he was only sixteen, Emma is more than convinced that he gave the best kisses ever.

Killian grows more confident with his kiss as Emma hasn't pulled away and simply draws the blonde tighter against him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Emma closes her eyes slowly sinking into the kiss, forgetting that this is wrong and that he is a Slytherin who has been her enemy until this year.

Emma gives a soft moan as his teeth nip at her bottom lip his tongue asking for permission to enter. Emma opens her mouth, and allows for his tongue to begin a dance with hers. She feels herself shiver from the sudden lust that has overtaken her body, and before Killian has time to rest his hand in her hair, he is suddenly pushed backwards, and when he opens his eyes it is to see Emma standing there with wide eyes and a shocked expression written across her young, beautiful features.

"Killian…" She stutters clearly not sure how to react. "I…"

Emma doesn't need to say how she feels, because he instantly knows that she wants to pull away.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes as Emma takes another couple of steps back. "I shouldn't have…"

"I shouldn't have kissed you back." Emma mumbles as she reaches down to pick up her handbag, hands shaking.

Killian runs his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. He knows he has made a bad move and had been stupid enough to believe that Emma felt the same attraction he did. Of course she only kissed him back because she was taken by surprise or that she felt sorry for him.

"I…I have to go." She whispers before turning on her heels and making a beeline for the door.

She doesn't make it as far as the doorway due to Killian's hand reaching out and twirling her around, a nervous glint in his eye.

"Emma, please don't let this change anything between us. I wasn't thinking…" His tone is slightly pleading, but then he goes red in the cheeks. "I know you'll disagree, but that was…"

"A onetime thing." Emma sighs and shakes her head. "Killian, I...I just can't."

And with a harsh tug of her arm, she breaks free and quickly leaving the room, Killian is frozen to the spot and isn't quite sure what to do with himself as he watches Emma's retreating figure.

….

She was avoiding him, and Killian knows it.

During the day he never sees her. According to the other Gryffindor student Emma was spending most of her time by the fire in the common room and doing all her school work there. Killian only saw Emma during meal times. Their kiss had clearly set off alarm bells in her head and now all she did was avoid him, as she didn't want rumours starting about her around the school.

Killian didn't think it would affect him as much as it was. He felt sad that he and Emma weren't speaking and he knew why. Despite all the hate they had for one another during previous years, he likes her. He is attracted to that once annoying and still popular Gryffindor princess.

And in this moment as he sits by his own common room fire he knows there has always been attraction and he'd just convinced himself there wasn't and masked over his true feelings.

…

He'd been asking about her again.

Arthur, the other student who was staying during the holidays came back up to the tower that Friday evening and informs Emma that Killian is asking if she is okay, before disappearing up into his dormitory. Emma sighs and curls up more on the velvet armchair she is sitting beside the fire.

The times that she had seen him at meal times, her heart had fluttered. The kiss had shown her that there was an attraction between the two of them and that every time she thought about the way his lips caressed hers, a slight pink tinge becomes present on her cheeks. She likes him, but after Neal breaking her heart the idea of opening up to another relationship, especially one with a Slytherin was scary, and considering she and Killian had only recently this year started getting along, it seemed too soon to fall into his arms, even if part of her wanted to.

Emma is playing with a loose strand of her hair when there a tap come from her window. Curiously Emma peers over to see a Grand Eagle owl pecking at the window. Making sure the blanket is tightly wrapped around her Emma makes her way over to the window and opens it, allowing for the owl to drop the letter it is holding.

_Emma_ is written on the outside of the parchment and she instantly recognizes the fancy writing as Killian's. The owl has already flown back out and Emma quickly shuts the window, stopping any further cold air from entering and returns to her little haven beside the fire.

Carefully Emma unfolds the note, not sure what she was going to see and is met with more of his curly writing, which is how magical blooded children are taught to write.

_Emma,_

_I'm not sure whether you are going to read this or not, but here I am hoping you will. Before I start this is NOT a love letter, it's an apology._

_I shouldn't have kissed you. It was wrong of me and I wasn't thinking straight. You kissed me back only because I took you by surprise. You'd just witnessed my greatest fear and more than likely felt sorry for me. I completely understand that it was wrong of me to force my feelings on you. I t was bad form, and I'm sorry._

_I really hope that kiss doesn't come between the connection and bond we have formed since the start of the year. I'm happy to call you a friend, even though last year I would have gagged at the thought. Pleas at least talk to me. I'm sorry._

_Killian_

Emma sighs deeply and re-folds the piece of parchment. It is evident from his letter that Killian was blaming himself for the kiss and rightfully so as he had been the one to issue it without a so much of a warning.

_Yeah, but you kissed him back._ Emma reminds herself.

A big part of Emma agrees with him though. The last few weeks they had become really good friends and she didn't want to lose that either, but she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to face him and be friendly again. The kiss had awakened a sense of longing in her that she had buried since Neal had broken her heart and in that moment if Killian had been a fellow Gryffindor student, Emma knew she wouldn't have run.

He is a Slytherin, and they are cunning folk.

…

Emma is late for breakfast the next day. She hadn't gotten to sleep until the early hours of the morning and it was her owl, Henry that woke her as he tapped on the window carrying a rolled up piece of parchment. It had been a note from Mary Margaret saying that the Hogwarts Express had been delayed as the Muggle train-station was closed because of a fire that had broken out.

In a slightly grumpy mood Emma makes her way into the Great Hall and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that Killian is nowhere in sight. Professor De Vil is scowling at the letter she is reading, and Professor Dragon appears to be very sleepy. De Vil glances up when Emma makes her way over and narrows her eyes.

"Miss Swan, can you please be a little more punctual. The House-Elves are trying to clean up the mess in the kitchens and are having to wait because you don't come to breakfast on time. Everyone else ate an hour ago."

Emma's cheeks tinge red slightly as De Vil scolds her for her tardiness.

"Sorry professor. I didn't sleep well. It was my owl that woke me."

De Vil shrugs. "There's a shop in Hogsmeade where you can buy a wizard alarm clock. Get one."

Emma eats her breakfast as quick as she can, the awkward tension with De Vil is making her feel uncomfortable and she wants to get out of there as quick as she can. Ten minutes later, she exits the Great Hall and is wondering where everyone is, when she walks straight into someone. They both lose their balance and topple to the floor the body underneath her giving a slight oof.

"Just my luck." Emma mutters as her forest green eyes meet Killian's cornflower blue ones.

His eyes are wide with surprise and Emma ignores the heat coming from his hand which rests on the small of her back, the other one around her waist as he had caught h , before she too fell onto the stone ground.

"Sorry." Emma mumbles, not breaking eye contact with him. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I." He replies.

Emma opens her mouth to respond when they are met with an angry male voice.

"Swan and Jones… my office now!" Hellar orders a shocked and angry expression across his features.

Emma is bright red in the face as she hastily scrambles off Killian getting to her feet.

"Sir, I tripped and I knocked into Killian and he lost his balance." Emma pleads not sure what to say.

And then Hellar breaks out in a rare grin.

"I know. I watched you. Anyway I need to see you both about the Quidditch match at the end of the month. The last few games between Slytherin and Gryffindor haven't been very friendly and as Captain's you both have to sign a contract, which is in my office so you don't break any more rules."

Killian chuckles behind Emma and she can't help the small grin which spreads across her face. Little does Hellar know that she and Killian have already called a truce for a nice clean game, but their teammates don't know this yet.

Emma and Killian follow Hellar up to his office. Things are quiet and Emma can feel the uneasiness in the air around them. Killian is walking a few metres behind and Emma knows what he is doing. Killian is giving her space until she decides to approach him.

Once in Hellar's office, Emma and Killian sit opposite the professor as he pulls out two rolls of parchment.

"You both just need to sign on the dotted line and you are to inform your teammates of these new rules. If any are broken there will be severe consequences." Hellar's tone is strict and for once he is talking to both of them and not just Emma.

_I will not pull any illegal moves_

_I will not purposely interfere with a player that does not concern me_

_I will not kick up a fuss if I lose the game_

_I will not use foul language on the pitch_

_I will not throw my broomstick on the ground after a loss_

_I will not use a beater, if I am the seeker_

_I will not be rude to the referee_

_I will not purposely try to speak and put off my opponent, unless it's to do with the game_

_I will not threaten the safety of any players on pitch_

_I will not physically touch the opposing side_

…

Ten minutes later the two of them are walking back down the Grand Staircase. There is still silence that sits around them and every so often Emma glances at Killian from the corner of her eye, only to see that he is looking at her too.

"I got your letter." Emma states as they both stop half way down the staircase. "Thank you for apologizing but it wasn't needed. I kissed you back so it's as much my fault then yours."

Killian sighs. "I just thought it would make things good between us again. I don't want us to go back to the silly fighting and petty comments all the time."

"We won't but I think we need a break away from one another. Clearly…" Emma indicates between them. "Something is here between us but you're a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor. It's forbidden. For now I think we just need to be acquaintances and keep our distance when we're not doing our assignment or patrols. And a couple of weeks from now I promise everything will return to normal again."

Killian raises an eye-brow. "Are you trying to say you have feelings for me?"

Emma gulps down some air and she has a sudden sick feeling in her stomach and very slowly she nods. Killian's gaze softens and he looked relieved.

"I do, but Killian it…it can't happen. My friends will never accept you. They hate you and the same with your friends towards me. Plus we're in separate houses the biggest rivals if I might add, and we have a complicated history…" Emma stops when she realizes that she is spilling her heart.

Killian steps closer to her but he makes no move to touch her. "I have feelings for you too, Emma. If its space you want, then it's yours. I don't want to hurt you."

Emma gives him a sad smile. "You know you are actually a really good guy Killian, when you let down that bad boy and idiot armour you have."

Killian gives a very natural laugh. "And you are lovely when you let down your princess attitude."

And with that, Killian leaves her on the stairs respecting her request for space.

…

The students who had gone home for the holidays arrive back at Hogwarts the next day, all looking grumpy and tired. It had been very hard work for them all to get back onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters with so many Muggles around the station, who had all missed their trains because of the fire and Emma finds herself thanking the lucky stars that she hadn't gone home with Mary Margaret and David.

It appeared everyone had had a good break. Until Robin comes into the Gryffindor tower looking weary and frustrated. He sits down next to Graham beside the fireplace and Emma can tell instantly that something is very wrong.

"Robin…" Mary Margaret begins in a soft voice.

"Marian and I broke up." Robin mutters jumping straight to the point.

The entire group gasps… no one having predicted this news.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ruby says in a comforting voice. "What happened? I always thought you and Marian were pretty solid."

Robin shakes his head. "Just wasn't working out."

Emma doesn't comment but she can see there is more to the story and to distract herself she turns to Mary Margaret and tanks her for her Christmas present.

…

The next day starts off the strangest a day had ever done for Emma. She had been walking to the girl's bathroom on the second floor when Regina fell in line with her.

"What's going on between you and Killian?" Regina asks not even saying hello.

"Nothing." Emma answers shortly.

"Don't bullshit me, lion." Regina says in a stern tone. "Ever since we got back Killian hasn't been himself. The entire house has noticed it. What did you do to him?"

"He kissed me." Emma blurts out. "It's no big deal. We agreed to keep distance for a while and let things cool off."

Regina clearly finds the situation amusing as she lets out a hollow laugh.

"Are you scared that his feelings he is claiming for you are not real?" Regina asks as Emma enters the bathroom, before proceeding to follow her in.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Just so you know…" Regina says in a more serious tone. "He does really like you. I never saw him look at Milah the way he does with you. He completely lights up…"

Emma spins around to face Regina and narrows her eyes. "Just like Robin does with you, hey?"

Regina's expression turns panicky and she loses cool macho act. Emma can see the insecurity behind the brunette's eyes.

"You're the reason Robin called things off with Marian, aren't you?" Emma asks, folding her arms across her chest.

Regina rocks back and forth on her feet before sighing. "Yes. Robin and I… We just clicked. He'd been telling me that he and Marian weren't getting on as well as they used to and that he was considering calling things off, and then we uh, you know, fell for one another."

Emma chuckles quietly. "You don't have to panic around me. I'm not going to say anything but I will warn you, if Mary Margaret or Marian gets wind of it you will find yourself on the receiving end of a killing curse more than likely. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to use the toilet."

…

The rest of the day passes in a blur for Emma. Killian hadn't been in lessons today as he and the Slytherin Quidditch team had been granted permission to practice to train their new keeper, as Regina had dropped out at the last moment. Apparently Cora didn't want her favourite girl to get injured in the match with Gryffindor. It only hit Emma as she was walking to the pitch that evening for Gryffindor practice that Regina had been with her in the castle earlier and not on the pitch.

Emma is walking beside Robin who is looking a bit better than he did the night before. The rest of the team are already up on their brooms practicing their moves.

"Why didn't you tell me about Regina?" Emma asks.

Robin freezes slightly before chuckling. "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Nope." Emma pops the P. "Hey there's nothing to be ashamed off. You developed feelings for her. You don't have to pretend otherwise."

"Well maybe you should listen to your own advice with Jones." Robin smirks. "Come on, Emma. You didn't really think I was so stupid that I wouldn't catch on. I've seen you two growing closer and I knew it was only a matter of time before feelings where developed. Tell me, has anything happened yet?"

Emma sighs. "He faced his boggart at Christmas and then we kissed but I'm not ready for that so I asked for space, and he's giving that to me."

Robin smiles at her. "So he's being a gentleman then?"

"He's always a gentleman or so he claims." Emma laughs and mounts her broom. "Anyway enough of our Slytherin romance dramas; we need to focus on kicking their ass instead."

And Emma lifts into the air followed closely by Robin.

…

Killian is in a bad mood that night.

He had retired to his dormitory early, and had spent the entire evening lying between the green silk sheets staring at the black ceiling. He'd seen Emma from a distance a couple of times that day and each time he looked at her he felt his heart pang. He couldn't believe at the age of sixteen he was experiencing feelings like this and he wondered if he and Emma ever did work out, what they would be like in a couple of years from now. And very slowly with those thoughts he fell into an early and uneasy sleep.

In the common room Tamara and Greg are the only ones there. The other Slytherin's are still at the Great Hall as there was a live band from Hogsmeade playing for entertainment as a treat.

"Something's wrong with him." Tamara mumbles. "First he calls off his bet with us about breaking Emma's heart and then he still gets friendly with her even though there is no reward…"

"He likes her." Greg mutters, ignoring Tamara's scandalized expression. "What? It's so bloody obvious."

Tamara makes a gagging sound. "He can't be that stupid. He knows that it's forbidden to be with a Gryffindor. It's been tradition for hundreds of years. Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies and we shouldn't be friends with the other house."

Greg shrugs. "I say we let him go head first into his feelings with her. He'll have his heartbroken and then he'll learn his lesson."

Tamara sighs. "I hope you're right Greg."

And a couple of metres away unknown to both, a lone figure shrinks back into the shadows having heard every word.


	11. The Rogue Bludger

As the next couple of days pass, Emma finds that it is a lot harder to stay away from Killian like she had planned. She misses his companionship and she still can't get his kiss out of her head. Emma only sees him at meal times. He is always sitting with Greg, Tamara, Regina, Zelena and Walsh, and every so often, Milah would attempt to worm herself into the conversation, only each time to get ignored by Killian.

Every so often though his blue eyes would glance across the hall to her and she would automatically blush at being caught staring and would then pretend she was in deep conversation with Mary Margaret or Ruby.

Robin begins to spend less time with Emma and their usual group of Gryffindor's. The others believe that he is cooped up in the library studying hard but Emma knows that very secretly he and Regina are in secluded parts of the castle grounds and probably making out against a tree.

Emma is happy for Robin. She can see the difference in him dating Regina than Marian. Things had been tense between him and Marian for a couple of months. They weren't the same couple they were two years ago. They had changed and Marian had become extremely demanding and controlling. Emma and David had both noticed this but had come to the conclusion that it was Robin's relationship and nothing to do with them and Emma only hoped that David would remember this when he eventually discovers Robin and Regina.

The Great Hall is rather empty for New Year's Eve that Saturday morning. Many students have gone off to Hogsmeade to see their parents. Emma is struggling to see the logic in students coming back before New Year's eve from their homes only to then go and spend it with their parents anyway, yet again the wizard fireworks that were launched from the turrets of Hogwarts were amazing and with the students coming back early, it saved space in inns down in Hogsmeade. Parents could just apparate to the small Wizarding village for the evening and students could walk down Hogsmeade Lane to meet them.

Emma is the first to arrive out of her friend's and students are scarcely scattered over the Gryffindor table. Emma sits in her usual spot and piles some bacon and toast onto her plate. She is hungry. Last night she had been feeling a little unwell so she had skipped dinner.

"Ah, so you are alive."

Emma jumps and turns to see the grinning face of Killian Jones. Her heart gives a flutter and she completely forgets about the space she asked for. Instead, shocking the entire Great Hall she indicates to the empty seat next to her. Killian looks puzzled for a few moments, before sitting down next to her.

"Were you alright last night?" He asks his voice laced with concern.

Emma cuts into her bacon and nods. "Yeah I just felt a little unwell. Lunch was pretty heavy and I think I just ate too much of it."

Killian chuckles as Emma places a piece of bacon into her mouth, not caring about the long stripe of fat, and she chews it with a look of contempt on her face.

"Why were you worried?" She chuckles as she pours herself a glass of orange juice.

"Might have been." He gives a cocky smile as he reaches over and grabs a piece of bacon from the plate in the middle of the table.

Emma grins as she goes back to eating her breakfast. It is comfortable between them. Emma continues to eat whilst Killian keeps pinching bacon and now a couple of sausages from the Gryffindor share of food.

"Are you going to watch the fireworks from Hogsmeade tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, Graham's parents have a room with a balcony. We're going down there." Emma answers. "What about you?"

"Mother and father are not coming so I'm going to spend it with Greg's family."

Emma can see his cornflower blue eyes turn darker at the mention of his father and she sighs.

"I'm sorry that you don't get to…"

"Don't worry about it." Killian looks up and sees that David and Mary Margaret are making their way over. "Hey, I'll see you later."

Emma nods and before she gets chance to respond, Killian has stood and swept past her, already exiting the Great Hall just as Mary Margaret and David join her.

"He wasn't bothering you was he?" David questions his tone protective.

"Nope." Emma smiles, before returning to her breakfast.

Professor Blanchard is there the next moment and Emma notes that Mary Margaret's mother looks slightly irritated.

"Bad news Emma and David. Match against Slytherin has been postponed until January the 10th. I know you'd all amped yourselves up but I'm sure you can survive another couple of weeks." Eva sighs. "Anyway gives more time for the best seeker to grace Hogwarts corridors in a hundred years to practice."

…

The evening is cold.

Emma is wrapped up in a woollen grey coat; with tights under jeans, woolly socks with her warmest boots, leather gloves, and a woolly beanie, and even that wasn't enough to help warm her up. Normally Graham would have his arm around her shoulder only this time he didn't as it hadn't felt right knowing that she had feelings for Killian.

Robin seemed to be low in spirits and Emma knows it was because he isn't going to share his New Year's Eve kiss with Regina. And Emma understands him. Emma convinces herself that it was only for a slight moment that when the fireworks exploded from Hogwarts starting New Year that she wanted to be kissing Killian in celebration.

…

Patrols are back on again as term has now officially started. Emma doesn't have patrol until Friday which leaves Killian patrolling by himself tonight. Professor Blanchard had excused her and Robin from their duties so they could sneak in some extra Quidditch practice. It is clear that Eva really wants Gryffindor to win.

Emma is currently hovering mid-air on her broom looking around for the snitch. Robin and Will are lazily swinging their clubs back and forth the bludger going between them. Mulan, David and Graham are streaking up the pitch lobbing the Quaffle randomly to one another, before trying to score a goal through the hoops as Frederick defends. If Emma could see one problem, it was lack of energy. Everyone looks bored and she feels the exact same way. Personally Emma believes that they are ready to face Slytherin but Eva was insistent that they needed to practice right up until the match.

"Do you want to call it a night?" Emma asks as she finally catches the small golden snitch.

"Can we?" Will moans. "I'm bloody tired. We have to be up soon and I'm freezing my bloody ass off."

"Aren't we all?" Mulan mutters as her breath comes out in front of her.

"Come on, before we all freeze to death." Emma mumbles as she slowly begins to descend towards the ground.

…

"Hey."

Emma looks up and smiles as Killian takes a seat on the ground next to her in the small classroom, the wardrobe a couple of metres in front where their boggart is still stored.

"You must have been freezing last night." He comments as he rolls out some parchment.

"I was. At least there was no chance of falling off my broom. I was frozen to it." Emma jokes as she looks back down at her parchment, where she is recounting her experience with Killian's boggart.

"Did you have a nice New Year's Evening?" Killian asks as he fights the control to grab Emma and kiss senseless, a feeling that has been taunting him since their kiss.

"It was cold and I had to witness Mary Margaret and David full on make out." Emma chuckles as she pulls a joking horrified face.

"You think that was bad?" Killian laughs. "Greg and Tamara made it so obvious that they were sneaking off. At the age of seventeen they are already humping like rabbits."

Emma groans. "That is way too much information, Jones."

So much for space.

…

Friday passes in a blur. The day had started out very oddly. For the first time ever at during Emma's stay at Hogwarts, she'd received a letter from the Page's. It was Lily's writing and Lily had even managed to use an owl, which Emma couldn't pinpoint how.

"Who's writing to you?" David had asked at breakfast.

"Lily." Emma had responded before tucking the letter into her bag, intending to read it at a later time of day.

Patrol with Killian arrives and Emma is saddened to see that Killian is standing there in his green Quidditch robes an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry lass, Hellar is making the team practice. You're on your own tonight." He gives her a sad smile.

Emma shrugs and tries mask her disappointment. "Hey if you want to stand a chance at beating me, you're going to need all the practice you can get."

"Ha-ha." Killian chuckles sarcastically. "Anyway see you tomorrow."

Emma smiles before turning on her heels and walking off, leaving the ruggedly handsome sixteen year old behind.

The night that Killian had a legitimate reason for not being able to do patrol, turned out to be one of the worst patrols she had ever had to conduct. Emma had caught a bunch of Gryffindor girls sneaking off to the kitchens hoping to get some extra food from the house elves. Knowing she had to put her duties before her biasness, Emma settled for ducting ten points each and then she sent them back to the Gryffindor common room and warned them to try and avoid teachers, or they would have a worse punishment than just a few points deducted.

The second person she had to deal with was the one person she wished to avoid completely. Milah herself was trying to sneak down to the Quidditch pitch to try and watch Killian practice. Emma found the whole situation stalker-ish, and she just managed to convince herself that it wasn't out of jealously when she deducted thirteen points. Milah had simply rolled her eyes, told Emma to _piss off_ before walking straight past and heading down to the pitch anyway.

And the last people she came across she wanted to throw up and _obliviate_ herself. Regina and Robin had tucked themselves behind a curtain and where in the process of a heavy make-out session. At being caught Robin was highly embarrassed and muttered a few apologies, whilst Regina looked smug and straightened out her shirt. Pretending she hadn't seen anything Emma quickly retreated back to the Gryffindor common room trying not to be sick.

It was lucky the common room was quiet as Emma had decided to read Lily's letter. She takes a seat in the comfy armchair by the fire and rips open the dainty white envelope and lined paper.

_Emma,_

_I don't know what to do. I'm scared. Today dad and I found out that mum is actually a witch. Emma oh god the entire time she pretended to be non-magical to get dad to love her. She's lied all my life, led me into believing that you are strange, when she was a witch herself._

_She'd been drying her favourite tea-set when the teapot slipped from her hands. Dad heard the crash and quickly ran into the kitchen only to see mum fixing it with magic. He was furious. He grabbed his car keys and stormed out. Mum said I should talk to you because she believes that I could have magical abilities as well._

_I'm scared and I need someone to confide in. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and I feel even worse knowing that I'm a half-blood as mum calls it._

_Mum helped me to send this letter to you by owl, which is completely weird way of sending post. Please respond so I know that I have you to help me if it turns out I can perform magic._

_Lily_

Emma's eyes widen. Slight amusement bubbles up inside of her as well as anger. The fact that it taken Lily to find out that she was like her in ways to apologize and be nice was hurtful. Emma knows that if this event hadn't occurred, she would have gone home this upcoming summer to suffer more bullying from her cousin.

At the same time though, Emma is amused that it has taken so long for Lily and James to finally find out that Priscilla is a witch. Emma has always believed that one day they would have discovered the web of lies that Priscilla had weaved and she would finally be able to know what it feels like to be in Emma's shoes. To be looked down upon as though she wasn't human and was more like vermin than her own niece.

Emma isn't in the mood to respond to Lily's letter that night and instead she folds it back up and places the paper back inside the envelope. Emma is so lost in thoughts that she doesn't see a completely flushed Robin sneak into the common room before quickly making his way up to the dormitory.

…

January the 10th arrives quicker than both teams wanted. The pressure of winning this match is on them both. The Great Hall is excited. People are talking loudly and betting on who are going to win. As always Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff take Gryffindor's side, all of them wanting to see Slytherin lose too.

Emma, David, Mulan, Graham, Will, Frederick and Robin enter the hall in their Quidditch uniform and the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables burst into cheers. Emma blushes as she and her team sit down piling a small amount of food onto their plates, all too nervous to eat. Emma can see Killian and his Slytherin team all in deep conversation, probably going through their game tactics.

"Remember we just need to play a nice clean game and try not to give Professor Mills a reason to foul us." Emma says as she looks around at her teammates.

"Agreed. Mills will obviously favourite the Slytherin team but she can't give out unjust points and penalties. As long as we are careful everything will be good." David agrees.

The loud bell sings overhead indicating that it was time for the students to start making their way down to the pitch. Emma stands her legs a little wobbly and she was sure her teammates are experiencing the same feeling.

The Gryffindor team make their way down to the stadium all with linked arms. The Slytherin team are a few metres in front and Emma's eyes are trained on the back of Killian's head. And then suddenly he breaks away from his team and moves off to the side. His eyes meet Emma's and realizes he wants to see her. Muttering apologies to her team she pulls herself free and approaches the green robed Slytherin.

"Hi." She smiles stopping in front of him.

"I just wanted to say good luck today." Killian wears a happy grin as he looks Emma up and down in her scarlet robes. "You do look good in red."

Emma blushes but rolls her eyes. "And you don't look so bad in green either. Good luck to you too."

Killian smiles and very tentatively he steps forward and opens his arms, indicating that he wants to hug her. Emma stands frozen for a few moments and Killian is ready for the rejection but slowly she steps into his embrace, his arms wrapping around her instantly. Slowly Emma's arms wind round Killian and she rests her forehead against his chest. They remain like that for a few moments as though they aren't just about to go and battle it out on the Quidditch pitch. And just as quick as the hug started it ends. Emma pulls back and smiles at him.

"Seriously though, good luck. You're going to need to it." Emma smirks before she bounces away.

…

Twenty minutes later; Emma, David, Mulan, Robin, Will, Graham and Frederick are standing in formation ready to fly onto the pitch to begin the game. They have already mounted their brooms and are waiting for the door in front of them to open.

"And of course the Gryffindor team!" Shouts Michael Darling, a Hufflepuff student who has been chosen to commentate the match.

The door flies open and Emma leads the way into the air with her team following. The crowds cheer loudly as the Gryffindor team do a lap around the pitch before coming to a half in their start positions, face to face with the Slytherin team.

Professor Mills steps forward and lobs the bludgers into the air, followed by the snitch. Both Emma and Killian's eyes are trained on the small golden ball before it disappears from sight.

"Now I want a nice clean game." Mills orders before throwing the Quaffle into the air and blowing her whistle.

"And the Quaffle is released, and the game begins!" Michael calls.

Straight away Gryffindor's chasers; Mulan, David and Graham soar upwards after the red Quaffle and the Slytherin chasers are right on their heels. Zelena has chosen to mark Mulan just like she always did, whilst William Smee took on Graham and James took on his own brother David. Emma quickly goes into seeker mode and blocks out the crowd below. She squints around the stadium with the hope of seeing a flash of gold. She knows Killian is marking her just like he always has done.

"And the Quaffle is in Gryffindor's possession. Mulan Chung attempts to take it all the way down the field, only to be intercepted by a bludger sent her way by Slytherin beater, Greg Mendell. Quaffle is now in Slytherin possession, but it doesn't look like it will be for long. Zelena Mills is tearing down the pitch determinedly, she passes it to James Nolan who takes it straight to the hoops, he shoots and he scores. Ten points to Slytherin after Gryffindor keeper Frederick Knight fails to defend."

Emma groans. Frederick has never missed such an easy save like that before and even from a good hundred metres away, Emma is able to tell that he isn't one-hundred percent focused.

"Bad luck Swan." Killian calls from behind her.

Emma, even though she was be quite happy to be around Killian if given the chance, shoots away from him as fast as she can. She can't allow her feelings to distract her from winning one of the biggest games of the year.

"The Quaffle is once again in Gryffindor's possession. Chaser Graham Humbert is charging down that pitch. The Slytherin beaters are trying to put him off with bludgers but Graham is not giving up any time soon, and he's at the hoops taken aim and he scores. Ten points to Gryffindor. Good attempt at a save by the Slytherin keeper, Mullins."

Emma claps in the air alongside the students below before re-focusing. She needs to catch the snitch before Killian to gain them a place in the semi-finals for the Quidditch Cup. Killian has now fallen behind her again and he is too looking around. Emma gasps when she saw a flash of gold and gets ready to dive, but it turns out to be Professor Mills' watch.

"Damn it, lady. Could have at least taken it off." She mutters before re-scanning the pitch around her.

"Emma, look out!" Killian's voice shouts from below her.

Emma turns just in time to see a bludger coming her way and very quickly she manages to avoid it, by doing a sharp dive.

"What's this?" Michael's voice comes over the megaphone. "It appears a bludger has taken an interest in the Gryffindor Seeker, Emma Swan."

Emma weaves in and out of the chasers trying not to disturb their game. To the side of her she watches as Robin quickly flies towards her, harshly beating the bludger at James.

"Bloody Walsh. He did that on purpose." Robin says before he flies back to defend the chasers.

Emma breathes a sigh of relief and flies back above the stadium still searching for the snitch. And then she catches sight of the same bludger pelting towards her.

"What the actual fuck?" She mutters as she swiftly avoids being hit again.

Below the crowds are no longer watching the chasers. Their eyes are focused on Emma as the bludger continues taking malicious strikes at her.

"Emma what's going on?" Frederick calls.

"It won't leave me alone!" She shouts back before putting some speed on her broom to escape yet another attack.

"And what is this? It looks like Slytherin seeker, Killian Jones is in mid-dive for the snitch!" Michael shouts directing everyone's attention to Killian instead.

Sure enough the Slytherin seeker is in a dive his hand outstretched and he is coming towards her. Emma gets ready to try and intercept the dive when a sudden crack comes to her left arm. She screams in pain as she feels her bones shatter the bludger having made contact. Emma can't control her broom and she is blinded by tears. She can't see Killian still coming towards her or the bludger moving in for another attack until it is too late. Something hard hits her head, and her world instantly goes black.

"I don't believe it." Michael mutters in shock as Emma slips off her broom. "She's going to f…"

He stops mid-sentence and the entire crowd gasps as Killian retreats from his dive for the snitch and instead flies towards Emma. A panicked expression is on his face as angles his broom so that he can catch her. The crowd is silent apart from the Slytherin's who are booing Killian as he lands safely on the ground. An unconscious Emma tucked under his arms.

"Emma look at me." He pleads gently touching her cheek.

Professor Mills blows her whistle to pause the game and the other players land immediately, the Gryffindor's running forward to see if their friend is okay. Even the Slytherin's are shocked at what has just occurred. Mills is about to bend down when Michael's voice comes back over the megaphone.

"It's coming back!"

Killian shields Emma as much as he can in fear that the bludger will hurt her again and Mills quickly turns around drawing her wand and mutters an incantation before blasting the bludger into pieces.

Killian doesn't look up once. He doesn't care the entire school is watching. He continues to hold Emma in his arms willing her to wake. She doesn't.


	12. Aftermath

The first thing Emma Swan feels when her green eyes open is a painful throbbing in her temples. The brightness of the room she is in doesn't help either and neither does the relieved cry that comes a mere five seconds later.

"Oh Emma! You're awake."

Emma recognizes the female voice as Mary Margaret's and she herself groans.

"Please don't shout. My head is killing me."

"It will do." Mary Margaret replies as she slowly comes into focus through Emma's vision. "That was a really nasty hit you took to the head there. It could have been worse if Killian hadn't pulled from his dive and caught you."

Emma's eyes widen as she listens to the last words of what Mary Margaret was saying to her. "He did what?"

"Chose saving you over catching the snitch. His teammates and the entire Slytherin house are pissed at him and he got booed off the pitch as he carried you here. Anyway he was forced to go back onto the pitch by my father because they can't just end a game of Quidditch. We had to use Anastasia instead for seeker. Anyway she caught the snitch so Killian is definitely in for it with the Slytherin's. He could have cost them the Quidditch and probably the house cup." Mary Margaret explains as she looks at the bruise on the side of Emma's head. "You've been out for two days. Madam Amara saw it fit to let you wake when you were ready. Your arm was shattered but she fixed that with a wave of her wand."

Emma looks down at her still bandaged arm and she can still feel the ache and stiffness, probably from the re-setting of her bones. She winces as she tries to lift it but can't get it more than a couple of inches in the air.

"She reckons that will be a couple of weeks in the healing."

Emma though isn't interested in that. She is looking around and straight away Mary Margaret can see she is looking for anyone else. Or someone else more like it.

"I'm the only one allowed in here because of mum and dad." Mary Margaret explains. "The team and Killian all tried to get access to you but Madam Amara refused."

Emma feels her heart flutter at Killian's name and despite her head feeling as though she has been bludgeoned by a truck she gives a nervous smile in Mary Margaret's direction.

"Killian tried to see me?"

Mary Margaret nods not failing to notice the obvious change of mood with Emma. The blonde looks happy and relieved.

"Yeah even after being booed by his entire house." Mary Margaret smiles. "Anyway he threatened to get his father involved if he couldn't at least see you for two minutes. You know Madam Amara though… she still said no."

Emma chuckles and winces at the same time. "Well at least he tried. It was scary though. I've never seen a bludger act like that. I heard it takes dark magic to alter something to behave in that manner."

Mary Margaret nods. "That's because it was dark magic, Emma. Dad recognized it straight away. The professors are in the process of trying to work out who could have enchanted the bludger to behave that way. My money is on a Slytherin who didn't want us to win the game or someone who has a personal vendetta against you."

"So that means about ninety nine percent of the Slytherin house."

"Yeah."

Madam Amara exits her office five minutes later and begins her usual routine of fussing over her patients. Mary Margaret tries not to snigger as Amara keeps muttering poor dearunder her breath, each time she looks at Emma's swollen temple and every time Emma winces when her arm is touched.

"You should be able to leave when you're ready." Amara says after a few moments. "I warn you though if you feel sick or dizzy at any given time, I want you straight back in here…"

Emma goes to respond but is interrupted by the hospital door flinging open. Emma, Mary Margaret and Amara almost jump out of their skins as their eyes land on Headmaster Leopold, Mother Superior and Neal. Emma watches curiously as the three of them walk over and straight away Emma can tell that Neal is looking pale and Leopold furious.

"Headmaster, what is going on?" Amara asks clearly not keen on the idea of people bursting into her hospital wing.

"Emma my dear…" Leopold says in a surprisingly soft tone for such an angry looking man in that moment of time. "Neal here has something to say."

Emma and Mary Margaret quickly steel glances at one another and both of their eyes settle on a sullen Neal, who looks as though he would rather face a Hungarian Horntail than Emma in this moment. And that is when it finally hits Emma. Neal must have played a part in the bludger and that is why he looks so faint and Leopold and Mother Superior look so enraged.

"It was me…" Neal begins his voice slightly shaky. "I interfered with the bludger but it was never meant to go after you. It was supposed to attack Killian. I didn't like him taunting me and I just wanted to get back at him."

"So you thought interfering with a bludger, which could have killed him or I in this case was the best plan of action?" Emma spits shifting awkwardly in the bed. "That is insane."

Neal rocks back and forth on his feet edgily. "I wasn't thinking. It wasn't even meant to go for your or his head. It was supposed to be a warning…"

Mary Margaret looks horrified and Emma doesn't know how to stomach what Neal is saying.

"You're eighteen surely you could have endured a little bit of taunting. Killian's known for it." Emma snaps as her eyes narrow at Neal in a menacing manner.

"I heard him say my family was bad because we take the dark arts seriously. Plenty of Wizarding families do…"

"Yes but they don't use it on fellow wizards or Muggles in this day and age normally." Mary Margaret interrupts not believing what she is hearing from the Hufflepuff boy.

Neal shrugs. "Like I said it was meant to go after Killian, not Emma."

Emma tenses at his words and she can't believe the boy she once thought she loved is standing in front of her and trying to justify that what he had done was okay, and that he doesn't even look sorry about it, only scared that he is in trouble.

"It doesn't matter who it was meant for." Leopold snaps. "Any behaviour in this manner is not permitted at Hogwarts and we do not tolerate intended physical harm. I thought you deserved to hear the truth from him Emma and now we will go and deal with him properly."

Before Leopold, Neal or Mother Superior had any chance to go anywhere, Emma stops them with another question.

"Why did you admit to it, Neal?"

Neal turns and faces her, his eyes narrowed in slits. "I didn't. Your ruddy Slytherin boyfriend intercepted my owl. He seemed to have suspicions about me the entire time. He followed me into the Owlery, pretended to be sending a letter and once I disappeared he sent his bird after mine and his bird managed to get my letter and he took it straight to Professor Leopold. Of course I couldn't lie my way out it as the professor's recognized my handwriting straight away."

Emma shakes her head in disbelief. "God you are a psycho."

…

Emma finally gets permission to leave the hospital wing an hour later. Mary Margaret had brought her a fresh change of clothes, her toothbrush and hairbrush, and Emma leaves the hospital feeling rather fresh.

Mary Margaret had concluded that Neal would more than likely be dismissed from the school and have his wand snapped in half but Emma didn't care about that. She handed Mary Margaret her small bag with her dirty clothes in, promised to meet everyone later and set off to find the raven haired and blue eyed Slytherin.

The Great Hall for a weekend is rather empty. There are a few scattered people about. On the Gryffindor table a small group of first and second years are all huddled together and as soon as they see Emma they burst out in excited whispers. The Slytherin table on the other hand is full of sour looking students. Killian isn't among them, but Zelena, Walsh, Smee, and Milah are sat there and soon as their cold gazes land on Emma, they glare. Emma doesn't even flinch as she turns her back on them and exits the hall.

Killian isn't in the library either and Emma is about to give up when Regina and Robin approach her. Robin quickly hugs Emma tightly.

"Glad to see you're okay, Emma." He smiles squeezing her shoulder. "Quite a nasty hit you took there."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It's all been dealt with now. Regina have you seen Killian?

Regina nods. "He's out by the lake. He took a walk about an hour ago and hasn't come back. My guess is he's still there watching the Giant Squid swim around."

"Thanks." Emma quickly smiles at Robin and leaves the new couple at the top of the staircase and flees out of the castle altogether.

The air is cold and Emma finds herself wishing she had gone back to the tower first to grab a jumper, and just faced the worried Gryffindor's sooner than she wanted, but when her eyes land on the silhouette of Killian who is leaning against a tree a book open in his lap, she forgets all about the warm jumper as she approaches him. Within ten metres of reaching him, he looks up and his eyes widen slightly and his kissable lips break out into a small, hopeful grin.

"Is this seat taken?" Emma asks as she stands in front of him her hands in her jean pockets.

"Definitely not. Only Regina, Tamara and Greg have spoken to me since your accident. The rest are calling me a traitor." Killian answers as he moves over slightly.

Emma feels a small twinge of guilt flood through her as she sits down beside him and she reminds herself that Killian chose to save her, so it wasn't technically her fault he was shunned, but at the same time she can't help but think it was.

"I'm glad you're okay." He smiles closing the book.

Emma looks at him and sighs. "Thank you. You know one of the teacher's would have stopped me from falling but you still chose to abandon your winning catch to…"

"Help you." Killian spoke softly. "Gods Emma it wasn't even a choice I had to think about. I was already pulling away from the catch when I saw the blasted bludger smash into your arm. And then it came back a second time I… I couldn't think how it would make me feel if you were killed or more injured than you were…"

Emma cuts him off when she laces her frozen fingers through his gloved ones. Killian's eyes widen at the sight of her bare skin and without even thinking about it twice he quickly moves forward and removes one of his two jackets before holding it out to her. Emma wraps the smart, black woolly coat around her and sighs at the warmness it offers.

"Better?" He asks noticing that her shivering dies right down.

"Thank you." Emma smiles.

The atmosphere goes silent around them for a few minutes. They listen to the giant squid basking in the warmest water it can find and the calling of Robin birds. It is peaceful and Emma finds that she feels very comfortable sitting there with Killian and that she wouldn't mind doing this every day of the year.

"Are you definitely okay?" Killian asks as he cautiously reaches out to twirl a lock of her blonde hair where the lump on her head rests.

Emma closes her eyes at the gentle feel of his fingers playing with her hair and she finds that it is rather calming. Neal had never done this and now that Killian was she found herself wishing that Neal had done. It felt nice.

"I'm only okay because of you."

If Killian was surprised when Emma rested her head on his shoulder, he didn't show it. He simply smiles and with the graciousness of a gentleman he lays his head on top of hers and Emma can almost say that it was a loving gesture.

A few minutes go by in blissful silence. They ignore the shocked murmurs from a couple of Ravenclaw seventh years who walk by and the hisses of disgust and curses that come from a small group of Slytherin boys directed to Killian. Once they boys are out of sight, Emma lifts her head and looks at Killian. He raises an eye-brow as she leans closer and when he realizes what she is about to do, he sighs happily.

Her lips meet his in a gentle kiss. He rests his gloved hand on her cheek and deeps her kiss shyly. Only this time Emma makes no move to pull away nor does she tense, she simply allows him to deepen it and she smiles. It feels like they have been kissing for hours when Emma finally breaks apart from him. He has a glazed look in his eye and she has never seen him look so relaxed.

"So…" Emma says nervously. "What now?"

"Would you like to court this dashing Slytherin, princess?" He asks in a teasing tone.

Emma simply smiles, leans forward and pressed her lips against his once again.

…

Killian doesn't think the Slytherin's could turn on him more than they already have but when he enters the Slytherin common room that evening, it is clear that word had gotten around about he and Emma's afternoon under the oak tree by the lake. Greg, Tamara and Regina are the only ones in the entire common room who move over and make space for him.

"You are really going to fuck up your reputation with her." Greg whispers.

Regina rolls her eyes. "If he likes her then that's all that matters. And anyway Killian's in the same boat as me now. They still haven't gotten over that I am dating Robin."

"Yes but at least Emma is pureblood." Tamara says giving a small glare at Regina.

"Give this fucking blood nonsense a rest." Killian hisses. "Robin is still a wizard. He is able to produce the same spells as you and is probably even smarter than half of this house combined. Blood doesn't matter."

Regina smiles proudly at Killian.

"That Lion is really rubbing off on you." She smirks as she takes a sip of her tea which she had probably gotten from the kitchens.

…

The next morning Emma sits in between Mary Margaret and Ruby picking at her bacon on her plate as she waits to hear what will happen to Neal. Mary Margaret says her father and mother haven't said anything to her about it and she is just in the dark as much as Emma is on the whole situation.

The morning post arrives a couple of minutes later and for the second time in a month, Emma receives mail from Lily. The last letter she had received she'd sent one back saying that if Lily could get to Hogsmeade then Emma would see her and this letter is clearly the answer.

_Emma,_

_Mum said she can get me to Hogsmeade today. Apparently you have a Hogsmeade trip. She told me to meet you outside Honeydukes… I'm guessing that's a shop that sells honey._

_Lily._

_P.S. Are they're hogs in Hogsmeade?_

Emma almost spits her orange juice out at the last question on the letter. Mary Margaret who has read the letter over Emma's shoulder doesn't quite know what to think either.

"Did she seriously write that?" Mary Margaret asks on the brink of laughter.

"Yes." Emma says flabbergasted. "Idiot."

Mary Margaret suddenly turns serious and she glances around at the Slytherin table where Killian, Tamara, Greg and Regina are all sitting together, clearly being excluded by the other Slytherin's.

"I take it Killian and Regina will be joining us in Hogsmeade?" Mary Margaret asks and it is clear that she is not too thrilled on the idea.

Emma nods. "Yeah but I have to meet up with Lily so please don't let anyone punch or hurt him. He's not that bad."

"I promise." Mary Margaret says though Emma isn't too convinced with her tone.

Ten minutes later Leopold makes his way over to them and pulls Emma aside so he can tell her what they have decided to do with Neal.

Like Mary Margaret guessed he had been dismissed from the school with five months till his graduation and his wand had been snapped in half.

…

Half an hour later Emma walks down the staircase wrapped up in a very woolly jumper and boots. Killian is waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs casually leaning against the banister. When he sees her he smiles, once again ignoring the sneers sent his way.

"Hello, princess." He smirks as she stops in front of him. "Ready to see your cousin?"

"Not really." Emma smiles as she tentatively slips her hand into his.

Killian squeezes her fingers and they exit the castle and make their way over to Emma's friends. David and Mary Margaret are standing there with their arms around one another; Mulan and Graham are in conversation about a Quidditch team, whilst Robin and Regina stand off to the side looking rather awkward. Killian suddenly tenses as Emma leads him over to Mary Margaret and David and it appears David most definitely does not want Killian there.

"Okay well you know Killian already…" Emma starts ignoring David's cold gaze. "But, can you please try and be nice? Killian's changed and he did just save my life."

Mary Margaret pinches David's arm and he finally snaps out of his angry gaze.

"Hello, Jones."

"Dave." Killian replies with a leer.

Emma sighs knowing that today is going to be a disaster. And now she understands why Robin and Regina are stood off to the side of the group.

…

The feel of Killian's arm around her shoulders as they make their way down to Hogsmeade is warm and comforting. They are walking in silence. Mary Margaret and David are a couple of metres ahead and Robin and Regina behind them. The snow is falling softly and they pass a few third year students making snow angels.

"Are you nervous to see your cousin?" Killian asks after a few minutes.

Emma shrugs. "No. I think she will have lost her dominant streak with me now knowing that she has magical blood in her."

"Do you think she's a squib or just a Muggle?"

"I don't know. She's clearly a half blood, so I'd say a squib." Emma says peering up at him from under her long lashes. "Anyway I told Mary Margaret that she and David need to be civil to you whilst I'm with Lily. I probably won't be with her too long. We can grab a butterbeer after and go see the shrieking shack if you want?"

They stop beside Honeydukes and Emma can see Lily a couple of metres away.

"I'd love to." He smiles before leaning to pepper her cheek with a kiss. "See you soon."

Emma smiles and watches him walk away before turning to Lily.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"My boyfriend. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

They end up sitting on a park bench away from the other students. Lily is looking around in amazement but Emma can see that she still looking weary and rather thin.

"Everyone looks so happy." She whispers. "They're just like non-magic people."

"Of course they are happy. It's not some alien race, Lily. We just have the ability to perform magic." Emma replies, honestly.

Lily sighs. "It was awful when dad found out. There was so much screaming and shouting. Dad won't come near either of us. Thinks we'll hex him. I don't understand why. I'm not magical and I can't perform magic. Why is he scared of me?"

Emma looks at Lily. "It's because your mother has made it seem as though our kind are terrible and should be burnt at the stake. It's only Priscilla's doing."

"Is there a reason why I can't do magic?" Lily asks after a few moments of silence.

"You're a squib. It means you have magical blood but struggle to accomplish any magic at all. You're not the only one. There are people from pure-blood families who sometimes struggle to grasp magic." Emma explains as Lily listens intently. "You know if you are interested in learning magic, I'm sure Priscilla can get you a _Kwikspell_ course."

Lily shakes her head. "I don't want to learn magic until everything is settled with my dad."

Emma nods. "That's understandable… but Lily there is nothing I can really help you with. You need your mother to explain these things to you. Not me."

…

January the twenty-sixth arrives which means that Killian is turning seventeen. He awakes to a birthday card from home and a thousand galleons, which he decides he's going to put away in his vault. Instead of going out and buying a present, his dad simply likes to flaunt around the gold and his wealth.

He leaves the Slytherin common room to a few small murmurs, even though his house mates are slowly getting over it his heroic act to Emma, and makes his way into the great hall. Emma is sat with her friends and he sits down at the full Gryffindor table surprising Emma when he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Happy birthday!" She smiles quickly kissing him.

"Thanks Princess." He replies before grabbing a plate and beginning to pile it up with food.

David and Mary Margaret are apparently still in shock that Killian has joined them, that they don't realize that David has just overfilled his glass of orange juice, and that the yellow liquid is now all over the table.

"Happy birthday." Robin smiles and surprising to everyone, he and Killian do some form of manly handshake.

"Cheers."

Emma looks at Regina across the table and the brunette shrugs before returning to the bacon sandwich she had made.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Mary Margaret smiles finally managing to compose herself.

Emma looks at David who is hastily mopping up the spilt orange juice with a serviette.

"Happy birthday." David mumbles quietly.

Emma rolls her eyes and moves closer to Killian's side. Whether he is bothered or not by David's moody tone he doesn't show it and drapes his arm around Emma's back.

Half an hour later Emma and Killian walk out of the castle hand in hand and down towards their tree. They are both holding a book on boggarts each and are planning to read up some more for their assignment. The temperature is warmer that day and even the sun is poking through the clouds. The giant squid is once again in the shallows and is looking very peaceful. When Emma and Killian arrive at the tree she turns to face him and smiles. He gives her a curious look as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small lion silver pendant.

"Thought you could use some Gryffindor courage when you face the snake common room at night." She smiles shyly.

"I love it, princess. C'mere…" He loops his fingers into her belt loops on her jeans and pulls her forward.

Emma laughs as both of their books fall to the floor and then his lips are on his and she forgets about the fact that they are supposed to be studying. He smiles into the kiss.

"I'm glad I stopped acting like a jerk." He whispers. "I can't believe I've been missing out on this the whole time."

"I'm glad you stopped being a jerk also." Emma chuckles. "Happy birthday."

"Aye, a happy birthday indeed."


	13. The Patronus

The Patronus

"One of these days we are going to get caught." Emma chuckles as she feels another wet kiss across the column of her throat.

She and Killian are currently inside a broom closet near their usual meeting place for patrol. Emma won't deny it, they are very hot and heavy in their relationship and she is scared that they are moving too fast. It is now mid-February, but they have only grown closer in their time together, and Emma finds that she very much enjoys his passionate kisses and being pressed up against a wall.

"If we do… we can get out of it. None of the teachers would dare punish me severely as they know that if they did, my father would make their lives a living nightmare." Killian mumbles before he trails a kiss along her cheek, before pressing his lips against hers again.

"Gods Emma if you keep teasing me like that I'm going to forget all about being a gentleman." Killian whispers his voice rather huskier than normal.

Emma smirks and slips her tongue into his mouth enjoying the feel of his against hers. Killian pushes her gently against the wall. Just as Emma's hands go to run down his back the door to the broom closet opens and they are met with a shocked gasp, both breaking apart instantly.

…

"Wait so let me get this straight. You and Jones were caught with your tongues down one another throat's by my mum?" Mary Margaret asks close to the point of sniggering.

Emma blushes a deep shade of red and tries to cover it. "Yes and it was very embarrassing. Your mum wasn't very happy. She deducted a couple of house points but she was too nice to hand out any serious punishments."

David rolls his eyes. "Wish she'd given him detention. I still don't like him."

"Yeah well you need to get used to it." Emma replies ignoring the surprised looks coming from Graham and Mulan.

"You're serious on this being a long-term relationship?" David asks in a rather nervous tone.

"As Killian himself would say, I'm in this for the long haul." Emma answers before looking back at her Potions homework.

David looks as though he was going to be sick.

…

The next day Emma enters the Charms classroom a little later than she normally would have. She had been caught up with Professor Hellar who was reminding her that she and Killian had Duelling Club duty that night and Emma herself had completely forgotten as she had already planned to spend the night finishing her Potions essay, or sharing a few kisses with Killian if he joined her.

"Sorry I'm late." Emma says a little breathless as Mill's eyes focus on her narrowly. "Professor Hellar had pulled me aside."

Mills doesn't look too happy but simply nods sternly and indicates for Emma to take her seat beside a grinning Killian, who already has his parchment and quill out.

"Took you long enough, Princess." He smirks as Emma hastily grabs her quill and parchment, setting her ink a few centimetres away in case she knocks it over.

"Alright everyone silence." Mills shouts glaring at Emma and Killian who are clearly lost in their own world. "And pay attention. Miss Swan and Mr Jones that includes you too. Now today we are going to start learning a new charm, which might just come up in your exams. Now as you are sixth year students you do have more free time on your hands and I suggest that you practice during those times."

The class listens intently to what Cora is saying all with curious expressions on their faces. Emma feels Killian's leg press against hers under the table and she tries to not to show how much it actually affected her. She is glad that they are sitting in the back of the classroom and that there is a big wooden panel at the front of their desk.

"Today we are going to be learning the Patronus charm. So firstly you are to all pack up your things and we will move the tables to one side of the room. Then you are going to find a space in the room and have your wand at the ready."

Emma packs up her things not stopping the small smile which spreads on her lips. She has heard of the Patronus charm and has even read about it and this is the one branch of magic she has been waiting for. Killian too has packed up his things. Ruby makes her way over with Victor Whale.

"I wonder what my Patronus will be." Ruby half wonders and half squeals. "I can't wait to see what animal it is."

Cora is moving some tables across the room as she begins to speak again. "Now there is a good chance that none of you will be able to successfully produce a full Patronus for the first few lessons. As long as you can get a wisp of silver mist coming from your wand, you are heading in the right direction. Now can anyone tell me what a Patronus is used for?"

Killian places his hand in the air and a few people look shocked at the fact that he is actually taking part in a classroom discussion.

"Mr Jones." Apparently Mills is surprised to.

"A Patronus charm is used to fend off the guards of Azkaban, the Dementors. Each witch or wizard's charm will look different as they take the form of animals. The animal form it takes is said to reflect the witch or wizard himself. For example my mother's is a doe." Killian answers.

Emma smiles proudly at him and she doesn't fail to notice that the rest of the class are also amazed at the answer.

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin." Mills gives a rare smile. "Now has anyone in this room ever been in close contact with a Dementor of Azkaban. If you have I want you to describe how you felt."

Emma looks around curiously and sees that no one in the classroom has raised their hands and just as Mills goes to speak again, Killian's hand goes up once more, and Emma is just as shocked as everyone.

"I remember as a child my grandfather was murdered by the wizard Blackbeard. My brother and I were witnesses. At the trial they had a Dementor subdued as they questioned Blackbeard. Once he was found guilty the Dementor escorted him away with Merlin, the Minister of Magic himself. It felt as though all the happiness had been sucked out of me and that it would never return. The air was cold and Merlin had a dragon Patronus beside him."

Emma gasps as she listens to the tale and it appears that no one had known that Killian had suffered through that as a child. Mills is looking rather sympathetic for a change and she offers Killian a softer smile.

"And did they take any measures after to make you feel happy again?"

"Aye, Liam and I were given some chocolate." Killian says his tone rather sad at the mention of his brother.

"Excellent. Another ten points to Slytherin." Cora says before turning back to everyone else. "Now the incantation is, _Expecto Patronum_. You have to think of your happiest and strongest memory in order for you to produce a full Patronus. If you ever come across a real Dementor you will understand why your happy memory has to be powerful. Now raise your wands and let's see how far you can get in this lesson."

Killian, Emma, Ruby and Victor all look at one another and shrug.

"Who wants to go first?" Ruby asks shuffling awkwardly on her feet.

Emma can see how hesitant the brunette is. "Well not me I have to think of a happy memory. I don't have very many."

Killian reaches out and touches Emma's shoulder in a soothing manner before looking at Victor who is shaking his head.

"Fine I'll do it." Killian mumbles and Emma can see that he is looking rather confident and also a little red in the face from a slight blush.

Emma studies her boyfriend for a few moments as he raises his wand and she sees the determined look in his eyes. It only takes her one glance to realize that Professor Mills is about to eat her words. Emma would bet her life that her boyfriend is about to produce the charm first time round and it is clear that this particular charm is something Killian has done before.

"Expecto Patronum." He calls and straight away a blinding silver light shoots out of the tip of his wand.

Every student in the classroom stops their attempts and turns to Killian. Hovering in front of him and flapping its wings is a silver swan. Everyone's attention then turns to Emma who is staring at the Patronus with a look of amazement and adoration for Killian. He himself looks slightly embarrassed as his Patronus disappeared. Instantly the entire class claps and Mills makes her way over.

"I take it that wasn't your first time producing one of those?" She is slightly breathless and it is shocking to the entire class to see the normally stern teacher look like she does as she stares at Killian with praise.

"It changed." Killian states ignoring Cora's question. "It used to be an Otter like Liam's."

Cora looks over at Emma and sighs. "You're feelings for Miss Swan has changed it. This sometimes happens. I saw one person's start off as a jack rabbit before it changed into a werewolf to match their partners. My guess is Emma's will be a Swan too."

…

Emma sighs as she sits down beside Killian under their usual tree by the lake. Immediately her head rests on his shoulder and she smiles. His head comes down to rest on hers before his left arm wraps around her waist.

"You're not freaked out that my Patronus was a Swan are you?" Killian mumbles after a moment.

"No." Emma whispers. "I loved that it became my last name."

Killian smiles and presses his lips against her temple. "I wonder if Mills will be right and yours will be the same."

"Well…" Emma says as she pulls back and looks at him. "Change of a Patronus is very rare. Usually it's down to a traumatic experience or finding a partner."

Killian stiffens at that and he knows they are both thinking about Liam. Emma's arms wrap around him, he sighs and leans against her.

"Well I did find you too, lass."

Emma smiles and she is the one to press a kiss to his temple this time.

"We found each other."

…

Emma wakes on the last Monday for their Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment and she knows that this is the week she will finally have to face the boggart. She feels comfortable enough for Killian to be there when she does but she is worried about messing up in front of De Vil.

At breakfast she was surprised to see that both Regina and Killian are sitting at the Slytherin table, even though Robin is with the Gryffindor's. Killian smiles at her across from the room before turning back to Tamara who is telling him something.

"Is there a reason they are sitting there today?" Emma asks as she plops down next to Graham.

"They don't want to break off ties with the Slytherin house completely. They come from two well-known families so they have to keep up their appearances." Robin explains as he puts some bacon and egg on his plate.

Emma rolls her eyes but she too tucks into her breakfast.

Twenty minutes later she meets Killian outside the small Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Killian grins when he sees her approaching and once Emma was in front of him he pulls her in for a kiss.

"Morning, princess." He smiles.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Morning."

Killian pushes the classroom door open and beckons for Emma to enter. She mouths a thank you before walking into the room and she listens as Killian follows her and closes the door behind him.

"Killian I'm going to face my boggart today." Emma whispers as she turns to face him.

Killian gives her an apprehensive look before slowly nodding his head, a comforting smile appearing across his handsome features.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replies.

Emma gives him a grateful smile before she drops her bag near the window. Killian moves off to the side of the room and sits on top one of the wooden desks as he watches Emma pace backwards and forwards in the open space in front of the wardrobe. After a few moments her pacing slows and she turns towards where the boggart is resting in the wardrobe. Sneaking another quick glance at Killian, she turns back to the hidden boggart and with the wave of her wand the door opens and very slowly the boggart in the form of Lily steps out, an evil glint in its eye.

Killian sits forward on the desk he is sitting on his fingers gripping the underside of the wood watching Lily closely.

"You may feel like you belong…" Lily whispers taking another couple of steps towards Emma. "But you don't. You are still alone. Always alone. You're an orphan. No one really likes or wants you. Your friends? They only like you because you are well known in the Wizarding world. Your parents were killed in a car crash but were two of the best Auror's around. They never wanted you either. My dad, mum and I we got stuck with you. A pathetic lonesome excuse for an orphan. Your boyfriend. He doesn't care for you. Why would the Slytherin prince want to be with you? No one wants you Emma. No one will ever want you. You have always been alone and you always will be. People don't care for you…."

Emma raises her wand and her hand is shaking. Killian makes a move to go over and help her but stops when he notices the determined look in her eyes.

"Riddikulus." She shouts.

And with a loud crack Lily changes into a small dragon that can't breathe fire or fly. Despite seeing her worst fear Emma can't help but laugh at the dragon's feeble attempts to breathe fire. Killian joins in and barely a minute later the dragon explodes, the boggart defeated.

Their laughter dies down and Emma's smile disappears as she remembers the boggarts words. Killian can sense her sudden change in mood and swiftly moves to stand in front of her, his hands taking hers.

"Love don't listen to a word that boggart said. You may have been alone before you came to Hogwarts but you aren't now. Your friends love you for who you are not who your parents were. I care about you, Emma. Genuinely."

Emma looks at him and blinks away the tears. "I know… but that's my worst fear. That everyone is secretly using me because of my parents, and that you I don't know, made a stupid bet to win me over."

Emma chuckles through the tears, but Killian tenses at the word "bet". He had originally and now that he had seen her boggart, he doesn't know how she would handle it if she found out, but Killian is pretty sure she would hex him and never speak or trust him again.

"C'mere." Killian whispers.

Emma smiles at him shyly as he wraps his arms around her.

"I would never hurt you intentionally." Killian promises. "Not from this day on."

Emma goes to respond, but is stopped mid-sentence when her lips are pressed against his in a gentle kiss and all her worries from seeing her boggart vanish from her mind.

…

Two days later both Emma and Killian face their boggart in front of Professor De Vil.

And they pass their assignment with flying colours.

…

May arrives and the weather is beginning to slowly warm up again for spring. Emma finds that she no longer has to bulk up in thick woollen coats, but she still loves having Killian's arm around her waist as they walk to Hogsmeade.

"Can you believe that this year is almost up?" Emma asks as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's gone very quick, princess. And we graduate next year. It seems unreal." Killian replies as he playfully prods her waist.

Emma smiles and sighs happily. "We will see one another these holidays, right? I'm staying with Mary Margaret and her family due to recent circumstances with the Page's, but we can meet up in Diagon Alley and at the Quidditch World Cup."

Killian stops and turns to face her, both arms now around her waist. Emma smiles as Killian rests his forehead against hers, both of them completely oblivious to the passing Hogwarts students.

"I would happily meet up with you every day in Diagon Alley and we will spend as much time together as we can at the World Cup. I don't think the Blanchard's will want me to visit their house and I don't think I'm ready for you to meet my father properly yet, so we will have to rely on the floo network to get us to Diagon Alley when we want to see one another.

"I'm sure I can win your father over." Emma teases ignoring the darkening look in Killian's eyes. "Your mother sounds nice though."

"I love my mother a lot, Swan." Killian smiles his fingers coming to play with a loose strand of her hair.

"Come on the others will be wondering where we've gotten too." Emma chuckles as she pulls back and wraps her arm around his waist.

Killian smiles as his arm goes around hers in return and they continue to walk towards Hogsmeade. After a few moments, Killian turns his head and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Emma blushes.

…

"Ugh." David mutters as his eyes scan over the piece of parchment that has just been placed in front of him.

"Tell me about it." Mary Margaret replies equally as unimpressed.

"It's already exam time." Robin states. "Bugger me."

Emma sighs and looks over her piece of parchment. It is hard to believe that in a couple of weeks the Great Hall will have been changed into an exam room and that she would be there doing whatever exam it was. Emma wouldn't deny it; she hated exams and always had. It seemed that every time exams came around, everything she had learned during the year disappeared from her mind, and she had to think very hard to remember it all.

"Emma you look as though you want to be sick." Ruby comments.

Emma rolls her eyes. "You know me always messing up the smallest things in exams. This year I plan to study a lot."

"Morning," Killian smiles at the others as he plonks down next to Emma.

"Morning Jones." David answers in a somewhat civil tone.

Emma's eyes widen and she smiles slowly. "Why David are you finally warming up to Killian?"

David gives Killian a once over, and looks back at Emma. "He sure has proven that he cares for you and I know that you're happy, so it might be best if I finally put my issues with him aside and attempt to be civil."

Emma turns to face a smirking Killian who now has his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I told you we were getting along, Dave."

David's eyes suddenly narrow. "We're not that close."

Emma and Mary Margaret laugh.

…

"Concentrate on your happiest memory." Killian says in a gentle tone.

He and Emma are beside the lake and the sun is just beginning to set and curfew would be called soon. Emma is the only one in Charms who hasn't managed to produce a full Patronus yet and she is beginning to worry that she wouldn't learn in time before their exams coming up next month. Killian had taken it upon himself to help her, considering that he was the most advanced Patronus producer in their class.

"I don't know what that is." Emma answers honestly. "I've never exactly been dealt the best hand in life."

Killian rests his hand on her shoulder. "You can do this."

Emma nods her head, and she returns her thoughts to her happiest memory. And then it hits her. Her happiest memory was receiving her Hogwarts letter at age eleven. Emma will always remember the excited feeling that had overtaken her when she realized that she would be leaving the Page's. Up until this point she had been using memories such as her catching her first snitch, her first flying lesson, she and Killian kissing, her birthday's with her friends and none had worked. This was her last solution.

"Concentrate Emma." He says before stepping back.

"Expecto Patronum." She shouts.

And for the first time ever, a large Swan erupts from her wand.

"You did it!" Killian gives a loud cheer from beside her. "I knew you had it in you."

Emma laughs as she watches the silver Swan fly around her and Killian. A few seconds later Killian mutters the incantation to and his swan joins Emma's in the air around them. Emma watches in amazement as their swans fly towards one another before their necks wrap around the other in a loving embrace. Killian grins as he turns to face Emma.

"Kiss me." He says.

Emma smiles and moves towards him. Their swans have now disappeared, but neither notice as Emma leans towards him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and the curfew bells begin to ring around them.

And maybe they are just a little late to dinner.


	14. The Ruby and the Emerald

Chapter Fourteen: The Ruby and the Emerald

Emma is slowly becoming a ball of stress and it doesn't take Killian long to notice. The year has now entered June and exams are just around the corner. Killian would have been worried at the sudden distance that had fallen between he and Emma, if he didn't know that exams where one of the things that Emma is truly stressed about. David had made sure to tell him when Emma had failed to show up to one of their dates at their tree by the lake. When Killian found her an hour later she was in the library practicing non-verbal spells. Emma was more than happy when he brought her some finger sandwiches and iced pumpkin juice.

It is no secret that June is the worst month of the year for all Hogwarts students.

…

Emma enters the Great Hall for breakfast on the morning of her Potions exam. Her friends are all gathered around the table revising over last minute notes that may help them pass the exam. Killian is among them and he too looks a little stressed. He himself is leaning over the table and reading something off Mary Margaret's notes before retreating and writing it onto his.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Ruby chuckles as Emma sits down beside Killian, swinging her legs under the long oak table. "You don't look too happy."

Emma rolls her eyes at the brunette, and places her study notes on the table. "I'm not. I think I'm going to fail Potions."

Mary Margaret sighs. "Emma everything is going to be okay. You will pass and you always stress out every year and never fail to end up near the top for the overall marks."

"Thanks." Emma offers Mary Margaret a softer smile, before turning to Killian who was is at her with a raised eye-brow.

Emma grins and pokes her tongue out at him in a teasing manner and she returns back at her notes.

"Attention students…" Leopold's voice comes as he uses his as a microphone. "In half an hour you are to make your way to your first exam. You should all be well aware of the rules second years and above. First years you will have a prep talk before your first exam. Make sure you eat plenty of food. It will help your brain function better."

Emma looks down at the bacon, egg, sausages and toast that Killian had already put together on her plate just like he does every morning. Tentatively she begins to eat her bacon and can't help but moan at its delicious taste. She feels Killian shuffle next to her and she gives him a curious look, and when his eyes meet hers she understands. His pupils have blackened due to her little moan which has sparked something inside of him.

Ten minutes later Emma finishes eating her breakfast and peers around at her friends who are all still studying. Emma doesn't fail to notice that Killian still hasn't fully relaxed and gently she caresses his arm.

"Are you okay?" She asks giving him a concerned look.

Killian nods. "Aye princess. Just a little worried."

Emma chuckles before she grabs her things and stands. "I'm just going to quickly grab my wand from the bathroom I left it in there."

Robin looks up and nods. "Sorry I forgot to grab it earlier for you. It's still beside the mirror."

"Thanks." Emma smiles before she quickly kisses Killian's cheek and begins to walk out of the great hall.

She has only just reached the grand staircase when she feels a playful smack on her behind. She jumps slightly even though she knows it is Killian.

"I hope no one saw that." Emma playfully scolds as he falls in step with her.

"We're alone, princess." He wraps his arm around her waist.

Emma sighs happily as they make their way to the fifth floor corridor where the Gryffindor prefect bathroom resides. Killian watches as Emma stands outside the door and mutters _Pineapple_ under her breath before the door opens to reveal a large and fancy looking bathroom.

"Wow this is so much nicer than the Slytherin one." Killian comments as he looks around at the golden walls. "And it smells better and it's warmer."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It's only warm because Robin took a very early bath this morning."

Killian watches as Emma makes her way over the sink and he gently shuts the door behind him. Emma pockets her wand and turns to face him curiously.

"Is that the part where you murder me now?" She whispers.

Killian gives her a grin and with two quick strides Emma finds herself pressed against the sink cabinet, his lips attacking hers. She runs her hands down his back as he lifts her to sit on the cabinet standing in between her legs. Emma can feel his hardened length and she groans. She knows that he has become aroused during a couple of their make out sessions but neither have made a move. Emma had always believed that her first time would be on her wedding night, but since being with Killian it seems that she would experience a lot things much sooner than she originally planned.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers pulling back to lean his forehead against hers.

Emma blushes at his compliment and moves forward to kiss him again. His hands are resting on her waist his thumbs now drawing smooth circles on her hips. Emma moans as he shifts his still clothed hard member pressing against her centre, which is aching to be touched. She wants this. She needs this and she knows that when they finally come together, Killian will take care of her.

"We don't have a lot of time…" Killian mumbles as he trails wet kisses up her neck, before his lips land by her ear. "And when we take this next step it will not be in a bathroom."

Emma moans as his lips suck her ear lobe, nibbling gently. They'd made out many times before, but this was new and Emma finds that she doesn't want it to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" Killian whispers in a husky tone.

"No." Emma replies as her legs wrap around his waist. "Gods no."

"Good."

Emma moans as he begins a trail of kisses down her neck towards her collarbone. He pushes her robes aside and begins to leave love-bites on her soft skin. Emma starts feeling hot and has a sudden want to take her clothes off… and Killian's. All worries about the exam disappear from her mind as Killian pulls back from her collarbone with a pop.

"As soon as you begin to feel uncomfortable princess let me know and I'll stop." He mumbles against her lips.

Emma sighs her understanding as Killian's hand begins to crawl down the front of her robes. She doesn't even flinch when he brushes her right breast. He keeps going lower and lower and Emma doesn't intend to stop him anytime soon. Then his hand is at the bottom of her robes and very slowly he begins to hitch them up, exposing her long golden legs.

"Gods Emma." He whispers with pure lust in his blue eyes. "You're bloody perfect."

Emma blushes, her robes now at her waist. She knows that if this had been anyone else she wouldn't have been comfortable with how far this was going.

And before she can grasp onto what he is doing, Emma lets out a loud gasp as his fingers brush over still clothed clit. Killian seems to be past the point of no return now as Emma has never seen his pupils so heavily dilated with lust.

"May I?" He pleads.

Emma nods and she shudders when his fingers push aside her underwear before finally making contact with the place she wants him most.

"Oh god." She moans as his thumb begins to rub circles on her bundle of nerves, sending pleasure shocks all throughout her entire body.

Killian leans his forehead against her shoulder his eyes shut as his fingers play with her most heat. Emma's fingers are tangled in his hair pulling and tugging as she gets closer to her climax and then his fingers are gone. She whimpers, opening her eyes sending him a frustrated glare and just as she is about to ask why he stopped, she feels one long digit enter her.

"Shit." She moans as his finger curls.

Killian chuckles as he moves his finger around inside of her and begins to slowly add a second.

"That feel good, Princess?" He asks as he slides his fingers in and out.

"Very good." She sighs as Killian continues to work his magic.

Killian smiles as he pumps his fingers in and out of her faster, drawing her closer and closer to her climax.

"Faster." She moans.

Killian happily obliges and increases his pace. His eyes are focused on Emma whose eyes are shut; her head swung back in pleasure and her hands still tugging on his hair. He feels her tighten around his fingers and with another brush to her g-spot she comes apart in his arms, her breathing heavy.

"Killian…"

"I was good wasn't I?" He chuckles as he rearranges her undergarments properly before pulling her robes back down.

"Do you want me to…" She blushes scarlet, "…return the favour?"

Killian places both of his hands on her reddened cheeks and smiles lovingly. "No. I don't expect you to do anything in return. It was to try and take your mind off things and help you relax…"

"I'm probably going to fail my exam now because I won't be able to stop thinking about that." Emma whispers, swatting Killian's chest as she sees the smug grin on his face. "That… that was the first time anyone has ever touched me down there. Neal tried… but I was only fifteen and I wasn't ready…"

Killian tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and leans forward, pressing his lips against hers.

"Emma I will never force you into anything you are not ready for. All you have to do is tell me and I will stop. I believe in good form and I always want you to feel comfortable around me."

Emma smiles at him. "You are such a sap Killian, but if we can find somewhere, I think I…"

She is blushing again. Emma doesn't have to finish her sentence because Killian nods his head in an understanding. They both know if they can find some place where they wouldn't be disturbed and where they could have some alone time; they were both ready to take the next step.

…

Potions wasn't as bad as Emma had anticipated it to be. They simply had to make a Sleeping Draught which they had already made four times during the year. Most of the class seemed fairly relieved with their achievements as they head back to the Great Hall but when Emma joins Killian she notices that something is wrong instantly.

"What happened?" She asks stopping him from walking any further.

"I messed up." Killian mutters with an angry glint in his eye. "I forgot an ingredient and the Potion turned out completely wrong. I failed."

Emma shakes her head. "No. Professor Blanchard is fair. You will pass. One ingredient won't fail you."

Killian rolls his eyes. "Swan my father wants me to get outstanding in every subject. He'll be pissed if I get less than that."

Emma reaches out and clasps his hand tightly in hers. "Trust me… everything will be okay."

…

Care of Magical Creatures exam went better for Killian. They had to get a Hippogriff to trust them, pat the creature before riding it around the paddock. Killian managed to get the creature's trust first time around and the class watched in amazement as Killian rode effortlessly around the paddock. Emma on the other hand struggled a bit more. Her Hippogriff wouldn't bow back and Professor Lucas said she would have to try with another one called Buckbeak. Buckbeak took quite a liking to Emma and followed her around for the rest of the exam. He even tried to follow Emma back up to the castle.

"I seriously thought that the Hippogriff was going to attack you at first." Killian chuckles as he pulls Emma into his arms.

"You weren't the only one. When Lucas told me to back up, I don't think I've ever moved so quickly before…" Emma laughs in response.

"Well I think you have a new admirer. Buckbeak seems to have taken quite a liking to you." Killian prods her waist in a teasing manner.

"I like him too."

"Emma Swan how could you?" Killian mock-gasps in shock.

Emma rolls her eyes as they enter the castle. "So tomorrow we have Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, then the day after Arithmancy for me."

"Well make sure you get some sleep tonight. I think we'll need it for Defense."

…

The next day Emma got through her Defense exam with flying colours. They had to tackle a Boggart again, and then had to fight the Imperious Curse, which Professor De Vil would attempt to place upon them. Killian had almost given into the curse but managed to fight back at the last second, though there were many in the class who couldn't defend themselves, and were hoping that their boggart defeat would give them the extra marks to pass.

Charms was the Patronus charm. Like always Killian effortlessly muttered the charm under his breath, before a large silver swan erupted from his wand and began to fly around the classroom. Mills smiled at him and gave him top marks; Emma in close second as her swan was just as bright and beautiful.

And by the next day when Emma finishes her Arithmancy exam she cheers with the rest of her classmates.

Killian meets her in the hall with a wide grin spread across his face. "Come with me."

Emma gives him a questioning look but slips her hand into his anyway. He gently pulls her up the staircase and onto the fifth floor.

"I found it earlier when I needed a bathroom." He blushes as he says this. "I found the Room of Requirements. It turns into whatever we require at that moment and only people who really need something can get it to reveal itself, so I would say its safe enough for us to use."

Emma watches as Killian halts in front of a brick wall and a few moments, a doorway appears. Killian steps forward, pushes the door open and beckons for Emma to enter, which she does. Once inside she gasps as Killian shuts the door behind them. The door slowly disappears until it is just a wall again.

"The door will reappear when we are ready to leave." Killian explains, but Emma isn't listening.

She is looking around. In front of them is a large soft bed with silk sheets.

"I thought that when we were finally ready we could come here." Killian murmurs taking her hand in his. "Not today but one day."

Emma smiles up at him. "Only you could find this."

And with that she kisses him.

…

"Thank god."

Emma cheers with the rest of the sixth year cohorts as the final exam paper is collected by Professor Hellar.

"We're exam free for a year!" Victor Whale happily shouts from somewhere at the front of the classroom.

Emma laughs as she gathers her quill and ink and places them in her small book bag. Beside her, Robin and Regina hug tightly both wearing matching smiles on their faces. Emma looks around for Killian and smiles when she sees him in conversation with David.

"Hey how do you think you went?" Mary Margaret asks as she comes to stand beside Emma.

"Good. What about you?" Emma responds as she turns to her best friend.

"Okay." Mary Margaret is looking at Killian and David though. "They look like they are becoming good _mates_ as Killian would say."

Emma chuckles as David pats Killian on the shoulder. Robin joins them, Regina now with Greg and Tamara.

"So you one hundred percent believe that you and Killian will make it?" Mary Margaret asks as she turns to face Emma.

Very slowly Emma nods and smiles softly. "I do. He's been very good to me."

She tries not to blush at yesterday's antics in the bathroom but judging from Mary Margaret's shocked expression, Emma is fairly certain that her friend since their first year at Hogwarts has picked up on the fact that Emma and Killian have already reached a more intimate level in their relationship.

Within two minutes Killian and David have made their way over to the two of them and Emma's lips break out into a wide grin as Killian wraps his arms around her, spinning her in his arms. A few students laugh when Emma begs him to put her down and it is clear that the Slytherin is in a teasing mood.

"How should we celebrate?" Killian whispers in her ear.

"Hmm… well I planned a picnic down by our tree tomorrow at lunch. I thought we could get away from the crowds." Emma suggests as she and Killian walk out of the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Sounds lovely… but I was thinking we could explore the room of requirements once more."

The tree and lake suddenly sound less appealing.

…

"Miss Swan…" Professor De Vil calls from across the hallway. "May I please have a couple moments of your time?"

Emma turns away from Killian who is holding a picnic basket with them having been on their way to the fifth floor corridor.

"Yes Professor?" Emma asks as she stops in front of De Vil, thinking she is about to get told off.

And then De Vil gives Emma one her rare smiles. "Congratulations, Emma. You got a hundred and ten percent on you exam. Highest in the year for Defense Against the Dark Arts and maybe one of the highest marks I have ever seen in my time at Hogwarts."

Emma's eyes widen and a large smile blooms her face. "Thank you, professor."

"Also tell that boyfriend of yours he got the second highest. A hundred and five percent. Now go rub it in his face that you beat him. Good day, Miss Swan."

Emma remains frozen where she is for a few moments as De Vil walks away. It isn't until Killian awkwardly clears his throat behind her that she remembers where they were going.

"What was that about?"

Emma turns to face Killian smiling widely. "I got top marks in Defense."

A matching grin forms on Killian's face and he quickly places the basket on the floor, steps forward and pulls Emma into his arms, swinging her around a couple of times.

"I told you not to stress. I'm so proud of you. You are bloody brilliant." Killian laughs as he places a wet kiss to her cheek.

"And you got second highest so congratulations to you too."

He breathes a sigh of relief into her hair.

…

The door appears as soon as they stop in front of the wall. Emma feels her heart race as she and Killian enter the door once again disappearing behind them. Killian loosens his tie as he sets the picnic basket down on a rug which appears, before turning his attention to the large bed with red silken sheets covering it.

"You are looking at that bed as though it is the best bed you have ever seen in your life." Killian states rather nervously behind her.

Emma turns to face him and shrugs. "Before I came to Hogwarts I had a cupboard under the stairs and once my Hogwarts letter arrived, they Page's got paranoid that they would get into trouble for my sleeping arrangements so they let me have Lily's second bedroom, which came with an old mattress on the floor."

Killian feels his mood darken at the sound of Emma's mistreatment as a child.

"I'm sorry that you were treated that way, princess." He mumbles stepping forward and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Emma shrugs again. "Don't be. You didn't know me then. No one did. I try not to think about going back there. Especially now with all the problems going on between my aunt and uncle. I'm lucky that Mary Margaret's parents like me and are willing to host me for the entire holidays."

Killian chuckles and wraps his arms around her locking Emma in his warm, tight and protective embrace.

"Come let's eat."

The house Elves in the kitchen have given Killian a large variety of foods upon his request. Lamb cutlets, chips, steak, salad and even chicken wings, along with two bottles of butterbeer.

"Looks delicious." The smell of the food makes Emma's mouth water as she sits down on the blanket.

Killian follows her and in a true gentlemanly fashion, he plates her food and unscrews the cap off her butterbeer and repeats the same for himself.

"Cheers to another great year at Hogwarts." Killian smiles.

"Cheers." Emma taps her bottle against his, both taking a sip of their drink.

Their picnic passes in comfortable silence. Every so often they would talk about their past although only their happier memories as they didn't want it dampen the mood. Emma had always thought that Killian was lucky until this year. Of course she knew that his brother's death was extremely sad but other than that he had had a family, whilst she had spent most her childhood hiding from or being bullied by Lily, or locked in her cupboard (room) under the stairs.

After finishing their meal they pack their dishes back up into the picnic basket and make sure that they leave no mess. Killian doesn't fail to notice that Emma's breathing has picked up as she looks towards the bed before looking back to him.

"We don't have to…" Killian starts worried that Emma is suddenly having cold feet. "Like I said earlier, I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable…."

"Shut up and kiss me." Emma replies before she leaps across the blanket and into his arms.

As surprised as he is at her sudden excitement he still catches her as she lands on top of him. He doesn't have chance to ask her if she is alright before her lips descend on his in a heated kiss. Killian returns the kiss with the same amount of passion.

"Bed." He growls as he lifts her carefully into his arms and places her gently down on the soft mattress.

Emma moans as she grants his tongue entrance into her mouth. His chest is now pressing down against hers and she can feel a bulge against her clothed thigh. Emma has never been with anyone in this way before. Neal had once gotten a hard-on and straight away Emma had felt uncomfortable but Neal's was nowhere near as big as Killian's, and Emma can tell he is going to be a tight fit.

"Like I said love, if you feel uncomfortable even for the tiniest moment, we're stopping." Killian whispers as he places a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I won't. I lo….like you." She replies.

Killian's heart skips a beat at the almost I love you, but he doesn't push her.

"I like you too." He chuckles as his hands reach for her shirt, slowly hitching it up her stomach.

Emma's nervous eyes met his as he pulls the shirt over her head. It isn't because she is nervous about having sex; it is all her insecurities about not being enough for him.

"I know I don't have big boobs like Mi…"

Killian places his finger on her lips and shakes his head. "You are beautiful. Stunning. Milah has nothing on you. Do not be ashamed of anything with me. I accept you the way you are."

Emma knows that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. With that comment she feels her courage return and she reaches for his silk shirt slowly beginning to undo the expensive buttons that hold it together. She focuses on the buttons as she undoes them and once she tosses the shirt over her shoulder, she finally allows herself to look at him.

He had the body of a god, which she was not expecting. He has muscles and the thing that turns her on the most is the amount of chest hair that covers his chest leading into his pants towards his member.

"Does the hair creep you out lass?" He looks slightly embarrassed. "Milah didn't like it…"

"I'm not Milah." Emma replies both hands coming to rest on his cheeks. "I love it. I think it's manly and very sexy."

Killian raises his eye-brow. "You haven't seen sexy until you've seen my butt."

Emma giggles and pulls him in for another needy kiss. One of her hand's remain in his chest hair whilst the other moves to the back of his head, holding him to her. Killian begins a trail of wet kisses across to her ear and she shivers.

"I'm going to take your bra off, sweetheart. Don't be embarrassed."

Emma nods as he reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. Very slowly the flimsy material falls away from her breasts and Killian licks his lips. She is a goddess, sent from heaven to ruin him.

"How did I get so lucky?" He mumbles as he kisses her again, to remind himself that this is really happening. "You are a golden goddess."

Emma rolls her eyes, but his comment doesn't stop her from trying to remove his pants. Their shoes have already been tossed to the floor. Killian pulls back from her so he can slip out of his pants, leaving his silk boxer briefs in place.

"Shit…" She gasps staring at the very large bulge in his pants. "There's no way that's going to fit!"

Killian laughs. Emma Swan is the only person he knows who would say something so dorky in a moment like this.

"I'll be gentle, princess." Killian chuckles as he begins to pull down her slip on track suit bottoms, leaving Emma only wearing her matching lace panties.

"Gods…" Killian whispers as he trails his hand up her bare leg. "I was wrong about you being a goddess. You are a god damn siren leading a sailor to his death."

Emma blushes. "Don't lie."

"I'm not…"

He is silenced when Emma pulls him back down for a kiss. She caresses his tongue with hers before he finally pulls back and begins to work down her last remaining barrier. And then her panties are gone and for the first time in her life she is naked in front of a man. Killian then slips out of his boxers and Emma's eyes widen when they rest on his swollen member for the first time.

"You'd be like an x-large in condoms." Emma blurts out not thinking at all.

Killian stops what he is doing which happens to be crawling back up her body and he raises an eye-brow.

"What's a condom?" He asks.

"Condom." Emma blushes. "It's a piece of rubber that goes over a penis… to prevent the woman from getting pregnant… And they come in sizes, flavours, styles and…"

"You're absolutely adorable when you get flustered, darling." He chuckles. "One day you can show me a condom, but here in the Wizarding world we simply use contraceptive charms, which pretty much does the same except it kills the sperm before it reaches any eggs."

Killian trails off and they both look at one another, and burst out laughing. Emma is confident in that moment that they are the only two people in the world who would be having this conversation before losing their innocence to one another, or at least she is pretty sure he is a virgin.

"Killian… are you… did you and Milah ever…"

"No." Killian interrupts. "It never felt right."

Emma smiles brightly before pulling his lips to hers. Killian wastes no time in rubbing his fingers on her clit leading her to her first orgasm of the night. Very slowly he slides two fingers inside her as his thumb plays with her bundle of nerves. Emma moans as she feels the wetness pool where she is aroused. She knows her skin is turning pink from the pleasure she was receiving and Killian clearly doesn't mind as his fingers continue slipping in and out of her.

Emma is amazed that he manages to hold off her orgasm for a couple of minutes before he finally presses her g-spot, giving her the release she craves.

"Are you ready?" Killian asks as he reaches over for his wand.

Emma nods and watches as he presses his wand against her stomach, muttering an incantation. A warm fuzzy feeling courses through her and disappears as quickly as it started.

"There… you are protected from popping out any of my dashing children at seventeen." Killian chuckles.

Emma smiles nervously as he crawls back on top of her, making sure that his cock is aligned with her slick opening.

"It's going to hurt the first time." Emma mumbles. "Or so I've been told."

Killian places his hand on her cheek and gives her a comforting grin. "I promise to try and make it as painless as I can darling. You will feel a sharp pain and maybe a slight burning sensation as you adjust to my size."

Emma nods and keeps her eyes locked with his cornflower blue ones as he rests the tip of his cock against her entrance. She nods to let him know she is ready and very slowly he slides the tip into her entrance. Emma feels full but stares back determinedly, not wanting this moment to be anything less than perfect. With a gentle nod to Emma he pushes the rest of the way in.

She can feel tears springing from the corners of her eyes at the sharp pain. Killian looks like he wants to pull out of her, but Emma wraps her arms around him, holding him in place.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." He whispers in her ear.

"It's okay." Emma says. "Just give me a minute."

A couple of minutes go by with Killian lodged inside of her not moving and Emma finally pats his back to let him know it is okay to move in and out. Killian happily obliges and his thrusts are smooth and gentle. Emma moans as she wraps her legs around his waist. Killian lips connect with hers, Emma's hand's now running up and down his back.

"Harder, please." She whispers.

"As you wish, princess." Killian mumbles against her lips before quickening his pace.

And after a few more thrusts they take flight together.

…

A week goes by in pure bliss. It is now three weeks until the holidays start and it begins to dawn on Emma and Killian that they won't have quiet moments to sneak away and make love. Mary Margaret knew instantly the night Emma returned to the Gryffindor tower that she and Killian had made love. Emma had never glowed so brightly before and a week later she still was.

Killian himself has just gathered his jacket as he and Emma were off to do their patrol together which probably also meant a few make out sessions behind metal knights.

"Stop."

Killian jumps and turns to see Milah leaning against a pillar in the Slytherin common room.

"What do you want?" Killian hisses.

Milah smirks. "I know about your bet, Killian."

Killian feels his heart freeze at Milah's words and he can see from the malicious glint in her eyes, he is definitely in trouble.

"Milah think very carefully how much damage you could cause…" Killian says in a rather calm tone considering how angry he was. "How did you find out?"

Milah scoffs. "Let's just say Greg and Tamara aren't exactly that smart. They were talking rather loudly in the common room a few months back. I'd been waiting until you feel the most happy you could before I decided to bring it to your attention."

Killian narrows his eyes. "You're going to tell her, aren't you?"

"No… you are. You are going to be the one that break's her heart." Milah chuckles. "And if you don't, I will make sure the entire school knows what a dick you are by morning. So run along Killian."

…

Emma sighs as she checks the time on her watch. Killian is almost twenty minutes late by the time he finally shows up.

"About time…" Her smile fades when she sees the broken expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Emma… we need to talk…"


	15. The Parting of the Ways

"Should I sit down for this?" Emma asks giving him a nervous chuckle.

Killian sighs and holds his hand out for her in a tentative manner. Very slowly Emma steps forward and links her fingers through his, and allows Killian to gently guide her towards the small stone windowsill. It is just big enough for the two of them to perch themselves comfortably.

"You can tell me anything." She whispers clutching his hand tighter. "If something is going on at home or in the Slytherin common room, I'm here."

Killian turns to look at Emma and gently tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, allowing his fingers to graze her cheek lovingly, trying to convey that he does really care for her before he finally tells her the truth.

"You know that I care for you. Deeply." He says hesitantly.

Emma raises an eye-brow, but nods. "Of course and I with you."

Killian gives her a bashful smile, before it quickly disappears. "I'm not sure how you are going to look at me when you find out what I am about to tell you."

"Killian…"

"When I first started to get close to you, my intentions weren't so noble. I was a cocky ass, who like Neal did, saw you as a conquest." Killian flinches when Emma quickly retreats her hand. "At first you were just a game to Greg, Tamara and I. I never knew that Neal had done what I was planning to do to you and as soon as I found out I immediately told Greg and Tamara that I was calling it off, as I realized that it was bad form, and not fair…"

Emma's breathing becomes deeper and Killian can see the small tears that are welling up in her eyes.

"Even after I called it off I still wanted to get to know you. The real you. Not the person who hides behind her tough stance. I could the see the hardship of your life behind your eyes and you reminded me of myself. I can't explain it, love. You ignited something in me that no one had ever done before and I felt a strong connection with someone finally since Liam's passing. Emma I never wanted to hurt you when I broke the bet off. I never wanted you to find out. Milah…"

"Did the right thing!" Emma hisses. "Whether she was bitch about it or not… I should have known. You should have told me right from the start. Instead you thought you would be sneaky and believe that it would never come back to haunt you. News flash Jones, in the Muggle World there is such thing as karma and right now you deserve any shame that you feel. How could you?"

Killian looks at her with wide eyes. "Emma… please. I called it off long before I developed deeper feelings for you. You are not a simple conquest to me. I think our Patronus' are a clear example of that."

Emma stands and glares at him. "I never said I was a joke to you. What I'm pissed about is you not telling me and to make matters worse you had sex with me with this hanging over your head. How could you do that? Knowing deep down that you were keeping something from me? How could you take everything from me, knowing damn well that you were never honest with me?"

Killian also gets to his feet. "Emma please be reasonable about this. I knew if I told you we would never have gotten to this point where we are now. I care about you so much…"

Emma spins round and faces him. "How do you know that? The one thing I admire most in people is honesty. If you had told me I would have forgiven you, but instead it takes a jealous ex-girlfriend to get you to finally tell me the truth. I…I can't even look at you right now."

"What does that mean?" Killian whispers.

Emma allows a tear to slip from her eyes. "It means that I- that I can't do this."

"Emma…"

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

Killian reaches out to take her hand but Emma brushes him away. And before Killian has time to register what is happening Emma is taking off down the corridor, not even glancing back at him once.

…

The common room is empty when Killian returns or so he thought. As soon as his eyes land on the brown mass of Milah's hair he suddenly feels the urge to hex her to Mars.

"Judging from the sad look on your face I take it she didn't forgive you." Milah sneers.

"You know she didn't, you bitch. Stop playing innocent. You purposely tore apart our relationship."

Milah shrugs. "Oh Killian I only played a part. You should have been a man and told her from the start. You didn't seriously think you could live the rest of your life with that hanging over the pair of you. She was eventually going to figure it out."

"She has a name." Killian spat. "It's Emma. So I suggest you use it."

Milah rolls her eyes. "I don't care. Anyway you got what was coming to you. Liars don't deserve anything. She'd be much better off with one of her loyal Gryffindor buddies instead of a snake…"

Milah freezes mid-sentence when she sees the devastation written across his face and very slowly she breaks out into a smirk.

"Now I see why you're so upset…" Milah whispers. "You love her. Who would have thought that the Slytherin Prince, Killian Jones would fall in love at the age of seventeen with the Gryffindor orphan? You messed up Jones. Move on. There is no way that Emma will ever take you back now."

Killian doesn't even stop the tear that leaks from his eye as Milah saunters away from him and into the female dormitories.

She is right though. He does love Emma Swan.

…

By morning the entire school knows that the shocking golden couple, Emma Swan and Killian Jones have broken up but more importantly they know the reason.

Killian has barely stepped foot into the Great Hall that Monday morning when he is punched in the face. The entire hall gasps in shock and when Killian manages to open his eyes to see who had punched him, he isn't surprised to see David standing there, a seething look upon his charming features.

"You're a right fowl git." David spat. "How could you do that to Emma? You know how broken she was and how it took a lot of trust on her behalf to open up to you and you go ahead and repay her like this. You take everything and then decide you're going to drop the bombshell on her. How could you do that? What made you think that that was okay?"

Killian takes a couple of steps backward sensing that David is still on edge. As the two teenagers stare at one another they don't hear De Vil and Hellar storming towards them until De Vil's shrill voice rings throughout the hall.

"David Nolan come with me right this minute!"

"Professor I deserved it." Killian argues not even attempting to soothe his aching jaw which he is fairly certain was already bruised.

"Whether you deserved it or not is not the problem. Physical violence is against the school's rules. My office now Nolan." De Vil hisses.

David glares at Killian once more before he exits the hall a very angry De Vil following him. Hellar remains behind.

"You might want to get that checked, Jones. It looks like he could have broken a cheek bone…"

"He didn't. He just gave me a well-deserved punch." Killian doesn't even give Hellar a chance to respond as he walks towards his table.

His gaze lands on the Gryffindor table and sure enough Emma and Mary Margaret aren't there, but the rest of the Gryffindor students are making sure to give him the most intimidating glares they can muster and even Emma's friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are joining in.

…

Robin and Regina sit overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts from the inside of the library. Things are silent between the two of them.

"I'm sorry for what Killian did." Regina says after a few moments. "I know he can be an idiot at times, I just didn't think he would do something like that."

Robin's grip on his pen tightens. "He's a complete ass. He's completely destroyed her."

Regina turns to look at Robin. "I might be a Slytherin but I'm on your side. He behaved like a jerk and he needs to pay for it. If Emma needs someone else to talk to other than her friends, she can always come to me."

Robin smiles at Regina. "I'm sure she'd like that."

…

"You got two weeks' worth of detention?" Mary Margaret gasps as David sits in front of her and Emma.

"Yeah. I really did wallop him in the face."

Emma rolls her eyes. The sadness and hurt from earlier has disappeared and now she feels herself just consumed with anger, and she knows that if she had been in David's place this morning, she too would have slapped Killian. She is already wishing she had done that last night.

"Did you leave a bruise?" She asks her voice slightly hoarse.

"You can always count on me to leave one, Emma." David smiles.

"You couldn't have handled it better? David I know what he did was really wrong but was your good reputation in the school really worth it? This incident could affect your future and really it's Emma's place to hit him, not yours." Mary Margaret scolds.

Emma sighs. "David's like that. If any of his friends are hurt he'll be straight in there."

"I know." Mary Margaret squeezes Emma's hand. "What are you going to do tonight? For patrol I mean?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't want to be near him today. I'm so glad lessons are cancelled because of the teachers marking our exams. I might ask your mom if I can give patrol a miss. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Of course she would. Do you want me to come with you?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I'll be fine. I know where your mum's office is." Emma stands up and slips on a thin sweater over her singlet. "I'll be back."

…

People are pretending not to stare but Emma can feel their glances burning the back of her head. Emma knows it isn't because she and Killian had broken up… it was because the entire school knew that they had had sex and Emma is surprised that none of the teachers have told her off for it.

She descends down the main staircase and sets a direct path to the teacher's lounge only she doesn't get very far as someone blocks her path.

"You know he does really care for you, right?"

Emma looks up to see Tamara standing in front her, a cross expression on her features.

"He made a mistake and he told you. I don't see what the big problem is."

Emma glares. "He wasn't honest with me. That's the problem. Now please get out of my way."

Tamara narrows her eyes. "Are you an idiot? His Patronus is the same as yours. There is a genuine connection between the two of you. Stop being so bloody stubborn and you'll see that he cares for you… a lot. He made a mistake, he's human…"

Emma shoves Tamara out of her path not at all interested in listening to what she has to say, before continuing down towards Eva's office. Emma is fairly certain that Tamara calls her a bitch under her breath.

Eva, sure enough is in the middle of grading the Potions exam when Emma knocks on the door. The elder woman looks up and straight away her expression turns soft when her eyes land on her.

"Honey I'm so sorry what happened. I heard all about it…" Eva says as she beckons Emma in and to shut the door. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"I just need to learn to be careful with who I let in." Emma whispers as she takes a seat opposite Eva. "I wasn't hurt because of the bet, but it's the fact that he kept it from me and let me develop deeper feelings for him when he had this bet hanging over his head."

Eva sighs. "I'm not going to say he doesn't care for you because everyone in this school can see that he has fallen hard but if I was in your shoes, I would have done the exact same thing as you. He shouldn't have kept that secret and he should have been honest with you from the start. I don't blame you for getting upset and needing the time to process it. Killian needs to let you have your space and understand that what he has done cannot be undone. Emma, take all the time you want to forgive him. If he really cares for you like I suspect, then he will give you the space."

Emma smiles softly. Eva Blanchard is the closest thing she has ever had to a mother and she will always love this woman.

"Thank you."

"I take it you've come here to ask me a question then?" Eva asks as she looks at Emma in a motherly way.

Emma sighs. "I don't think I'm quite ready to face Killian today… I was wondering if I could maybe give patrol with him tonight a miss. It will give me more time to work on the final Potions essay."

"I understand." Eva smiles. "I'll let De Vil know. Now would you like some good news?"

"Sure." Emma nods.

"You passed potions with flying colours. Highest mark you have ever received. Congratulations."

…

Emma doesn't see Killian until the next day during their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Killian has been sat at their usual desk, with his head hung low. He didn't even look up as Emma very took her seat leaving as much distance between her as she could. She could feel nearly half the class had their eyes on the two of them. Once she was seated, Emma couldn't help but look in his direction, only to see that he was staring straight ahead, his posture suddenly rigid.

"Okay, everyone please listen up." De Vil said, as she came to stand in front of the classroom. "I have some good news. Everyone in this room successfully passed their exam, so congratulations. Bad news is, this doesn't mean the rest of the year is for free time. We are now going to start preparing you for your final year at Hogwarts. I am sure you are all just as excited as you are saddened that another chapter of your life is coming to an end."

Emma couldn't help but relate De Vil's words to her and Killian. Was Killian just another chapter of her life coming to an end, or was he in her epilogue. She glanced at Killian, and her heart skipped a beat to see that he was watching her too. Emma knew they needed to talk. She had to do what was right for her, and right now, she knew that she could not be fully happy in their relationship until she had some time to recover, and judging from Killian's saddened gaze, he knew what was coming.

After class, Killian could sense Emma following him, so he purposely headed towards the fifth floor corridor. He knew they had to talk. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to argue with her decision but that was not going to stop him from fighting for her.

"We can just talk here." Emma called and Killian heard her stop behind him.

"Emma…"

She looked down at the ground before finally meeting his eyes. "I meant what I said yesterday. I can't do this. At least not at the moment. I'm hurt, and I am struggling to figure out how I can trust you again, especially so soon. I have no doubt that you care for me. I know you do. I just need time."

Killian stepped towards her and very slowly reached out to place his hand on her cheek. Emma shook her head and stepped back.

"I understand, Swan. I will give you all the time you need, but I won't stop fighting for you."

…..

The last week of term arrived and July brought warm weather and lots of sunshine. Emma and Killian hadn't really spoken to one another since their official break up, but Emma knew that he always had an eye on her. Classes were semi-awkward. They managed to communicate when they needed to, and had to deal with the stares from their classmates. And at the end of each lesson, he would leave with his Slytherin friends and her in return with her fellow Gryffindor's.

Emma kept thinking about this promise to fight for her, but every time she saw him, Emma couldn't help but think he had given up. So far, he hadn't shown any signs of his truly wanting to fight for her and their relationship.

Emma was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table on the last day of term. Her head was in the palm of her hand as she finished writing the last of her speech. She and the other prefects had been asked to prepare a speech for after dinner that day, and the idea of talking in front of the entire school was nerve-wracking.

"I told you that you both should have done this last week." Mary Margaret chided, as she looked between Emma and Robin.

Robin sighed. "We have all day to finish it. We don't have any more classes. It's a free day."

"That isn't an excuse for leaving your speech to be written at the last minute. Anyway, do you know who's going to get head boy and girl position yet?" Mary Margaret asked. "I heard rumours that Ariel and John will receive the positions."

"None of us have been informed yet, so it's all speculation." Emma answered. "Regina will probably be head girl and maybe Robin."

"You don't think you have a chance?" Robin asked, as he turned to Emma.

"I've been in too much trouble this past year." She chuckled, before returning to her speech writing. "Anyway, we're supposed to be informed at midday. All of us prefects have to be in the teacher's lounge for the announcement."

"I hope you two get it." Graham said, as he parked himself down next to Emma. "I don't think anyone can handle two more Slytherin prefects again."

…..

By the time Emma and Robin arrived at the teacher's lounge; Ariel, Victor, Marian, John, Regina and Killian were all already standing there, all looking nervous. Emma knew why. They all wanted the head positions. Immediately, Regina made her way over.

"I think it's you Emma." She whispered. "I heard your name earlier. By the sounds of it, it's you and John."

Emma noticed that no one was listening, so she gave Regina a small smile.

"I don't think so." Emma glanced at Killian, who was now busying himself looking out the window. "Anyway, I think…"

The door to the teacher's lounge opened, and Headmaster Leopold was standing there, a kind and welcoming smile on his face.

"Good afternoon. Would you all like to come in and take a seat? I'm sure you're all excited to find out who will be leading our school next year."

They started to make their way in, and Emma noticed that Killian was hanging back so everyone could walk ahead of him. Emma gave him a slight smile, before entering the room. Even though she couldn't see his reaction, she knew that he had smiled in return. Once seated in between Robin and Ariel, Emma shuffled around until she was comfortable, finally realizing how nervous she actually was.

"Okay, I know you're all excited to find out who we have chosen to be the student leaders next year, but before we do, we have to explain what will be different." Leopold started, as he sat down in an arm chair opposite the others. "First of all, the head boy and girl will receive their own living quarters. You will have two bathrooms, two bedrooms, but a shared common room and even a small kitchen. Obviously, we trust you."

Ariel shifted next to Emma, clearly wanting the job.

"This year, we have also decided that the heads will be from separate houses. The Ministry is certain that Hogwarts houses need to continue merging." Leopold said, before a small smile formed on his face. "So, our head boy is Mr Jones. Congratulations."

Killian looked shocked, and even though Victor, John and Robin looked a little jealous, they still clapped politely. Emma joined in, and she could see that Killian was beaming on the inside though.

"And our head girl, is Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's. Both Emma and Killian turned to look at one another before glancing back at Leopold. Awkward times would be ahead.

….

Gryffindor ended up winning both the house and the Quidditch cup. The Great Hall was decorated with red and gold banners, with the Gryffindor Lion on them.

"And we owe our Quidditch win to Emma's amazing Seeker abilities. To Emma!" David cheered, and the entire table raised their glasses.

Emma blushed, but threw back her pumpkin juice with the others, before pouring herself some more.

"Hey, I can't take all the credit. I have the best team ever and I'm looking forward to flying with you all next year as well." Emma replied, and the team cheered again.

"Sorry to interrupt the festivities, but it is time for our prefects to give their speeches and for us to introduce your head boy and head girl. Obviously, the other prefects have been asked to keep it secret, so we hope it is a surprise for you all." Leopold said.

Emma grabbed her piece of parchment, and she and Robin made their way up to the front of the room, before joining the other prefects.

"So before they give their farewell speeches, it is my absolute pleasure to introduce you all to next years, Head Boy and Head Girl, Killian Jones and Emma Swan." Leopold announced.

Immediately the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables erupted in cheers. Benches scraped the floor as the students stood, congratulating their new heads. The cheering went on for another couple of minutes before Leopold finally told them to settle down, and for the prefect's to start their speeches. So, we will start with Emma…"

Emma took a deep breath as she stepped up to the wizard microphone which had been set up for them.

"Good evening everyone. Another year has passed and I can hardly believe it. This year, I have learnt so many things about myself and have grown so much as a person. I started to have faith in myself, and the new relationships I've made have made me stronger. I don't have much to say, as everyone has experienced different things, but I think it is safe to say, that we are all excited for what next year will bring. I'd like to also wish good luck to everyone who will be graduating and that you all succeed in the wizarding world beyond school. Thank you."

A few students didn't know how to react at how short her speech was, but clapped anyway. Killian was next, and the room instantly went silent, as he stood at the podium, with no parchment in front of him.

"To think we have already made it this far in the year is crazy, and that tomorrow we will all be back on the train to London tomorrow. This year, I served as a prefect once again. I have enjoyed my time as a prefect. We have learnt dedication, commitment, patience and how to appropriately discipline, even though I might have needed reminding about that in the beginning. This isn't just a thank you speech, it's also an apology."

Immediately, the entire hall went silent and Emma froze on the spot; she could feel herself starting to shake slightly.

"As you all know, I made the biggest mistake of my life this year. You have all heard what happened, but please allow me to explain my side of the story. At the start of the year, when I disliked Emma Swan, I made a stupid and arrogant bet with my friends, Tamara and Greg. The bet was to get Emma to fall for me and then break her heart. What I was thinking, I will never know. And then everything changed. Emma opened up to me and I instantly regretted the bet, and called it off as soon as I could. I never intended for her to find out, because I actually fell for her and I didn't want to break her heart. I understand now though that I should have been honest, and maybe all this drama could have been avoided. Of course, it all came back to bite me in the back, and I deserved all the hate that came my way, but I wanted to let people know. Emma was not a game to me. I… I love her. And I just wanted to let everyone know about the mistake that I made. I just need people to hear my side of the story and my feelings, and more importantly, how sorry I am."

He turned to look at Emma and he wanted to reach for her when he saw a tear slipping down her cheek, before he turned back to the rest of the hall.

"Thank you."

….

By the end of the feast, Killian was looking around frantically for Emma, wanting to see if she was okay. Only she wasn't there. She was gone.

…..

The train ride back to London was quiet. Emma was still in a daze from Killian's admittance, and the fact that he said that he loved her. Her friends knew better than to try and talk to her about it, and they kept quiet the entire carriage ride back. Killian hadn't attempted to find her on the train, and she found herself wondering whether he would try, especially considering that she had practically ran from the hall as soon as she had the chance.

"Emma, we're here." Mary Margaret shook her shoulder slightly.

Emma came out of her daze and looked around. Sure enough, they were at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and Emma could see all the families waiting for their children. She would be going home with Mary Margaret for the holidays, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Mary Margaret's housekeeper, Johanna, waiting for them.

"Are you going to talk to Killian before we leave?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma sighed. "Let's just get off the train."

Once they were on the platform and reunited with Johanna, Emma couldn't help but look around. Through the crowds of people, she couldn't see Killian anywhere. She turned back to Mary Margaret and Johanna, shoulders slumping.

"Are we ready to go then?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Mary Margaret smiled. "I think we'll be happy to get back to a proper house."

The small group of three made their way over to a small object, which would take them to Mary Margaret's house. Their Portkey was an old football.

"Remember to hang on to your bags." Johanna warned.

Emma gripped her bag tightly, before reaching out to touch the deflated football with Johanna and Mary Margaret.

Her world began to spin and her feet took flight.

And she didn't hear Killian's frantic voice calling for her in the middle of the crowded station.


	16. Jones Manor

Two weeks.

That's all it had been since Emma left King's Cross station with a heavy heart and close to tears when she realized that Killian hadn't bothered to come looking for her, yet again; she hadn't done the same for him, so did she really reserve the right to be annoyed with him? In some ways Emma thought she did and in other ways, she believed that if she had tried to go after him, maybe they would have been happy again?

Emma pushes these thoughts out of her head as she makes her way down the staircase in the Blanchard manor house, not being bothered to just apparate downstairs. Surprisingly, Emma found that over the last couple of weeks since term ended, she hadn't really felt happy. She barely performed magic and had only ventured into the Muggle village of Castle Combe when she felt like an outing, whilst Mary Margaret stuck to Diagon Alley where she spent her time with David.

The moment Emma enters the kitchen that Sunday morning she knows that Mary Margaret isn't alone. Eva and Leopold had gone to Paris for the weekend for their anniversary, leaving Johanna to look after the two of them, but Emma recognizes the voice as David's. Sure enough, when she enters the homely kitchen, David and Mary Margaret are sharing a plate of food with loved up expressions on their faces.

"Emma, nice to see you." David smiles as Emma takes a seat opposite the pair. "You haven't been coming to Diagon Alley recently and I was beginning to think you were sick."

Emma chuckles and uses her magic to make herself a coffee. "Just been keeping to myself I guess. I've spent a lot of time in Castle Combe actually."

"I know. Mary Margaret has told me all about your Killian Jones avoiding scheme." David teases but Emma can still see the resentment in his blue eyes towards the Slytherin.

"I'm not avoiding him…" Emma replies with a small sigh. "I… I've just enjoyed Castle Combe."

"Killian's in Italy with his parents according to Regina. Why don't you come to Diagon Alley with David and me today?" Mary Margaret asks as she spreads raspberry jam over her toast. "I'm sure you miss the Wizarding World."

Emma looks down at her own plate of food and sighs. She can feel David's and Mary Margaret's eyes focusing on her. Slowly she glances back up and offers them both a small smile.

"Alright... Diagon Alley it is."

…

Emma hadn't realized how much she missed the Wizarding World until she steps out of the Floo Network system into the busy alley. Mary Margaret comes out after her, followed closely by David.

"So I take it you have missed this?" Mary Margaret asks as she notices Emma's smile getting wider.

Emma turns to the pair. "I think you know the answer already. Shall we go to Neverland Joke Shop?"

"Lead the way." David chuckles as he takes Mary Margaret's hand in his.

Emma has a slight skip to her step as the three of them make their way towards the joke shop. They run into Ariel and Eric who look quite content sharing an ice-cream and the biggest, yet a happy surprise for Emma is Mulan and Ruby.

The pair are holding hands and gazing at one another with loving smiles on their faces. Immediately, Emma runs up to them.

"How come did no one tell me about this?" Emma asks as a surprised expression crosses her face.

During the past school year, Emma had always gotten the impression that Ruby was into Victor and he with her. In fact, Emma wasn't even aware that Ruby was bisexual. Mulan had told Emma three years ago that she was a lesbian and Emma can still remember the day that Aurora broke Mulan's heart when she said that Phillip had asked her out and she'd accepted. Emma hadn't spoken to Aurora for a couple of weeks after that, as the girl had been well aware of Mulan's affections and continued to lead her on, only to not reciprocate her feelings.

"Well…" Ruby blushes. "We've been together for a couple of weeks now. I always knew I was attracted to both sexes and I wasn't sure how to open up to people. Victor was my male crush and Mulan my female. One night after I had an argument with my mum, I came here and Mulan saw and comforted me and I didn't even need to think twice about it before I reached up and kissed her, and I haven't regretted it since."

Ruby looks happy as she says this, whilst Mulan tightens their joint hands. Emma smiles between the two.

"And you've always known I was never into guys." Mulan replies. "I bet you still remember the time that Aurora broke my heart and even though I knew she didn't care for me, I still remained hung up on her, despite it how much it hurt. When Ruby kissed me in this spot two weeks ago, I knew I had been blind and that the person I truly cared about was in front of me the whole time."

Emma breaks out into another large smile, hugging the pair tightly. Emma had only wanted Mulan to be happy after the Aurora situation and seeing her with Ruby warmed her heart. Mulan and Ruby had always been good friends and realizing/admitting their feelings for one another had taken a while, but it was clearly worth it as the joy in their eyes speaks for them.

"I'm happy for you both." Emma grins as Mulan pecks Ruby's cheek in a playful manner.

"Thank you, Emma. I've only told Granny so far out of my family and she was really supportive. I hope mum is when the time comes." Ruby answers.

Emma smiles again before bidding the couple goodbye and rejoining Mary Margaret and David who are peering into the Quidditch shop window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma questions.

"We thought you'd like to see for yourself when you finally stopped moping." Mary Margaret teases. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

"Cute?" Emma raises an eye-brow. "I'd say striking."

…

Emma finds herself to be quite content being back in Diagon Alley. She hadn't realized how much she missed the Wizarding world over the past two weeks as she inspects the sugar quill section in Neverland. As she picks up a blueberry flavoured one, memories flood back to her from last year when she and Killian had bickered like children in this spot. The memories are painful now and just another reminder that their relationship is over and Emma finds that this hurts more than what Killian did.

A big part of her wants Killian back in her life and for them to try and have a fresh start. He loves (or loved) her and Emma knows she still loves him, even though she might not be ready to admit that to herself just yet. Maybe when they get back to Hogwarts and they begin their duties as head boy and head girl, she might finally muster the courage to speak to him. She'll have no choice but to communicate with him anyway.

With a sigh, Emma grabs another couple of sugar quills in different flavours and places them in her shopping basket, quickly stepping away from the shelf in hopes of chasing her sad thoughts away. She clears her throat to try and stop the tears forming as she makes her way over to the counter. Emma makes a mental note to stay away from all places that hold memories of Killian Jones for the rest of the day.

Mary Margaret and David have already gone back to the Blanchard house wanting some time alone, and Emma can't blame them. With her being there all the time, it was as though the pair felt inclined to remain in the same room as Emma so she wasn't lonely. Emma pushes these thoughts out of her head as she continues down Diagon Alley towards The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

She's half way there when a sudden gust of wind blows and Emma feels her summer hat lift from her head.

"Seriously?" Emma mutters to herself as she begins to chase it back down the Alley, avoiding crashing into people.

The hat hits the back of black dress pants and comes to a halt. Emma is already bending down to pick it up; muttering apologies as the person turns to face her. As she starts to stand, Emma can feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickling and she doesn't even have to look at the man to know that Killian Jones is definitely not in Italy.

Their gazes meet for the first time in weeks and all they can do is stare at one another. His blue eyes are as beautiful as she remembers, but there is a lot of sadness behind them, just like her green ones. His mouth opens and quickly closes, not being able to form words. As Emma continues to look at the Raven-haired Slytherin, she knows it's time for them to talk… and she can only hope Killian forgives her for running.

"Swan… I…" Killian finally manages to stutter out a few words.

Emma offers him a shy smile. "What, no princess?"

"I didn't want to push it." He's chuckling softly as he scratches behind his ear nervously.

Emma nods and shifts on her feet awkwardly, holding the floppy hat in her hand as the wind gusts again. Its clear neither knows what to say to one another and now Killian is having a hard time looking her in the eyes.

"I was just about to go for some lunch…" Emma starts softly. "Would… would you like to come with me?"

A small smile breaks out across Killian's face and Emma notices his eyes shine brighter at her request.

"I'd love too Emma."

The pair makes their way back up Diagon Alley, ignoring the surprised glances sent their way by other Hogwarts students. Emma is still carrying her hat, not wanting to risk it blowing away again and Killian, surprising Emma, had taken her bag with the undetectable expansion charm on and is carrying it for her like a true gentleman. The atmosphere is quiet around them and slightly awkward.

"So, I thought you were in Italy?" Emma asks. "Mary Margaret and David said that's where you were."

"Oh did they?" He's chuckling at this. "Well, they saw me yesterday and we had quite the conversation."

Emma stops walking and turns to face him with an expression of shock.

"Wait, what?"

Killian fixes his gaze on her and blushes red. "I was eating an ice cream when they approached me. David looked like he wanted to hit me, but he ended up interrogating me on why I did what I did."

Emma notices his head bow in shame and she knows he's being truthful and wishes she had seen this sooner, instead of being stubborn.

"Even though it clearly pained him to do so, David said that you were miserable like I was. He told me that you didn't know I had tried to reach you on the platform. I was shouting for you at King's Cross but you'd already gone through the portkey. I thought you'd heard me and simply ignored my frantic pleas."

Emma's eyes widen as she looks at him, her heart beating fast.

"I couldn't get to you on the train. The carriage connecting mine to yours was faulty and when I tried to cross over, the Blind Trolley lady told me I couldn't and that the fault wouldn't be fixed until we reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. I tried to get off the train as quick as I could when I saw you already on the platform and when I finally did I was too late. Emma, I wanted to talk to you and see if you still wanted to be with me. I… I didn't want to pounce on you after my speech because I knew how fragile you were after what I did."

Emma reaches out and grabs his hand, Killian going instantly silent.

"Killian, I'm so sorry." She whispers. "I thought you hated me so I was avoiding Diagon Alley. Even though you made such a stupid bet, I see now you did genuinely care for me. I was stubborn and pretended you didn't, finally managing to convince myself you no longer did. If I had known you were calling to me on the platform, I would have let go of the portkey and all this could have been avoided. Your speech… it did scare me because we never said the L-word, but…"

"I could never hate you, Swan. I thought you hated me." Killian chuckles as he links his fingers through hers.

Emma sighs and shakes her head. "Maybe I hated you for a couple of days after you told me what you did, but I ran because I… I loved you too and I was so afraid of being hurt again…"

Killian steps closer to her and brushes a stand of hair away from her eyes. Emma smiles.

"So this entire time we've both been avoiding one another for no reason?" Killian whispers.

"I think so." Emma grins. "But Killian… I'm not ready to jump straight back into the relationship. I…I think we should take things slower. Now that I know you care for me and you called off the bet before we got together, it's made me realize you are a good and genuine guy, despite being a Slytherin…"

Killian takes a couple of steps back and but keeps their fingers linked. "I understand, Princess. I promise I will never do something so stupid again."

"You better not." Emma warns. "Or this time, David will kill you."

Killian shrugs and sends her a wink. "Whose idea do you think it was for me to be here today?"

"David was in on this?" Emma asks trying not to grin.

"In his words exactly; 'I don't like you. I never will. You hurt Emma and now you are both bloody miserable. Fix it.'" Killian laughs. "So I think we have his blessing."

"Good."

…

They don't kiss one another goodbye when they separate later that afternoon, but both promise to meet outside Flourish and Blotts tomorrow morning after nine. By the time Emma finally exits from the fireplace in the library of the Blanchard's mansion, she is immediately face to face with Mary Margaret and David who are sitting on the leather couch, clearly awaiting her arrival.

"You two…." Emma begins to speak in an annoyed tone.

David sighs. "I have a soft heart okay. Jones looked bloody miserable yesterday and I could see he was brooding over the loss of your relationship and I know you were doing the same. Despite my immense dislike of the Slytherin, the two of you were still clearly hung up on one another."

"I understand David." Emma says as she sits down opposite the pair. "I might not have liked the way you lied in order to get me down to Diagon Alley… but thank you. Killian and I talked and we worked it out."

Mary Margaret smiles and sits forward on the couch.

"So are the two of you are back together now and will we get happy Emma back?" Mary Margaret asks as she grips David's hand tighter.

"Technically… yes." Emma prods carefully. "We're taking things slow. What Killian did wasn't good and he knows that, but what's important is that I know he never wanted to hurt me and that he's promised to never do something like that again."

Emma doesn't fail to notice the relieved sighs that leave the two of them.

"Does this mean we are we forgiven then for setting you up?" David asks.

"Absolutely." Emma grins before an overjoyed Mary Margaret hugs her.

…

Emma meets Killian just after nine at the front of Flourish and Blotts and he says hello and greets her with a tentative hug. Emma smiles into his shoulder before pulling back and addressing him with a happy look.

"Hello Princess." He teases.

Emma rolls her eyes but takes his hand anyway and the pair head towards Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. There's a comfortable silence around them as they pass bystanders, ignoring the judgemental glances sent their way.

Ruby and Mulan are once again sitting together outside the parlour, sharing an ice-cream and looking perfectly content. Ruby's eyes look up in surprise when she sees Killian and Emma.

"Have I missed something?" Ruby asks glancing between the pair uneasily.

Emma shuffles on her feet as Mulan stares at Killian with a fixed calculating look.

"We've talked…" Emma smiles. "And we're good. Killian, did you know these two are now a couple?"

Killian chuckles. "Aye. I've seen them around. Glad to see the pair of you still looking happy."

Mulan and Ruby seem to melt a bit at this and nod in sync at Killian's kind words.

"Thanks." Ruby's smile then falters. "Just a word of warning, snake. You hurt Emma again and we will hex you to Azkaban."

"Duly noted." Killian says with a nod of his head. "Anyway Emma let's leave these two lovebirds be, because I have something to show you."

They quickly say goodbye to Mulan and Ruby. Emma finds herself being led away from all the shops.

"What do you want to show me?" She asks.

"Do you want to come back to the manor? Our house-elf Pan is making us brunch." Killian smiles shyly.

Emma continues to peer at him for a few moments and slowly begins to nod her head.

"Lead the way, Jones."

…

Killian apparates them to the front of a very grand looking mansion. Emma gazes up at Jones Manor for the first time and her mouth hangs open in astonishment.

The stone building is huge and reminds her of something from Pride and Prejudice that Mr Darcy would live in. They are standing on a cobblestone driveway and when she glances around, it's to see that they are in the middle of the countryside with views of valleys from every angle. Not another house in sight. There's a large gold fountain in front of them in the shape of a ship with water running from the mast. A grand staircase leads to two big glass doors which she can't see through. The manor is three story's high and symmetrical. Despite it being intimidating, Emma can't help but think it's beautiful.

"It's hidden from Muggles. My father likes to show off his wealth." Killian mumbles. "I…"

"It's wonderful." Emma praises. "You have a beautiful home Killian."

He smiles bashfully as he takes her hand and begins to guide her up the marble steps. The doors swings open for them and for the first time she steps into the manor and the inside is definitely not what she pictured it would look like.

From outside, the manor looked old, but the inside is a complete contrast. Everything is modern; the light fittings, the double staircase, the glass windows and even the furniture. It's an environment that Emma feels she could definitely get used too.

Killian is watching Emma's expression for a reaction and when she finally turns to face him, she's just smiling.

"Everything here is so… Muggle?" Emma grins in a teasing manner. "I thought your dad hated Muggles."

Killian shakes his head. "This is all from wizard furniture brands. They've just taken inspiration from Muggle homes. When… when Liam passed away, my dad refurnished the entire house so he could try and wipe all memories of him, so he bought new furniture and didn't care at the time whether it was traditional or not."

Emma runs her hand down Killian's arm in a comforting manner and links their fingers together.

"And how are you and your dad now?" Emma asks quietly. "Has he started to treat you better?"

Killian lets out a bitter laugh. "Definitely not. When I got home from King's Cross it was to find a letter from mother saying she and father were in Italy until next month. He always takes mother along with him, even though he knows she doesn't want to go."

Emma sighs. "I'm sorry, Killian."

"Don't be princess; I'm used to it by now."

They end up having breakfast in a very grand dining room. Pan the house elf, who Emma learns is actually a free elf that just enjoys being at the Manor, is kind and thinks the world of Killian. Emma can feel the tension from their break-up slowly beginning to fade away.

Killian is in the process of telling her a story about him and Liam as boys when the fireplace suddenly roars green beside them.

Quickly, Killian jumps up and produces his wand, pointing it at the intruders, and Emma doesn't fail to notice he's put himself in between her and mantle.

What neither Emma nor Killian expected was for a cold and calculating Mr Jones to step out, angrily glinting between the two.


	17. The Quidditch World Cup

"What the bloody hell is going on here, lad?" Mr Jones demands as he narrows his eyes at Killian.

Emma notices that the flames go green once more and this time a woman steps out, and she instantly recognizes her as Killian's mother. Mrs Jones looks surprised when her blue eyes land on the blonde, before travelling to Killian. Unlike her husband, she doesn't question it and instead chooses to remain silent.

Killian continues to stand in front of Emma as he stares off with his angry father. Emma can't remember the last time she had ever felt so awkward meeting someone.

"Father, this is Emma, my…" Killian stumbles over his words, not sure how to label their relationship.

Emma steps forward and her fingers brush Killian's in an attempt to offer him some comfort.

"Emma Swan, I'm Killian's girlfriend." Emma holds her hand out for Mr Jones to shake.

The man's cold brown eyes narrow once more and shockingly to Killian, he actually shakes Emma's hand.

"Brennan Jones. I wish I could say this was a pleasure." He says stiffly, quickly ending their handshake.

Killian clenches his fist at the rude tone in his father's voice. Brennan hardly looks affected by Killian's reaction and continues to eye Emma with the upmost dislike.

"You are back early." Killian finally says in an attempt to break the tense atmosphere, which fails.

Brennan looks at Killian with a sharp expression. "Business finished early. Your mother and I thought we'd come home early to surprise you, instead we find you at home with a Swan."

Emma notes that Mrs Jones still hasn't said anything as she makes her way to her son, hugging him tightly. Emma distinctly hears Killian greeting her when she feels Brennan's eyes back on her once again.

Finally, Killian breaks the awkward silence and Emma couldn't be more relieved. She notices that his mother is looking at her with a kind expression.

"Emma, this is my mother. Elizabeth Jones." Killian smiles.

Elizabeth, despite Brennan's glare, comes forward and gently hugs Emma. Emma returns the hug, deciding that she likes Elizabeth.

"Killian's told me a lot about you in his letters, Emma. It's lovely to meet you, dear." Elizabeth smiles.

"I'm pleased to meet you too." Emma replies politely, trying not to focus on the unforgiving stare still being sent her way.

Killian looks between his mum and Emma with a smile on his face. He knows that Brennan Jones will more than likely never approve of Emma, but all he really wanted was for his mum to like her, and judging from the smile on Elizabeth's face, she did.

"Elizabeth, will you please fetch Pan and ask for him to make us some tea. I could use a welcome home drink." Brennan interrupts.

Elizabeth nods her head, squeezes Emma's hand in a friendly manner and begins to exit the room.

"Take Killian as well, dear. Miss Swan, you and I are going to take a walk through the grounds." Brennan orders and Emma knows better than to refuse.

Killian clearly doesn't like this and looks as though he is about to protest his father's orders.

"Don't you dare argue with me lad, or I'll make sure you don't see Miss Swan here until Hogwarts." Brennan hisses.

Emma flinches at the way Brennan talks to his son and anger begins to bubble away in her stomach. Emma can only smile and nod her head when Killian sends her an apologetic look. Once Killian and Elizabeth are out of the room, Brennan turns back to her.

"Come."

…

Brennan doesn't say a word as they make their way back down the driveway and towards a pebbled lane. Emma can feel her palms sweating as the displeased vibes continue to radiate from Brennan towards her. She doesn't have to be the smartest witch to know that Brennan Jones is about to issue some very unfriendly words.

"How did you and my son meet?" Brennan asks a few moments later, as they bypass a large outdoor swimming pool.

"Uhm…" Emma has to think for a few moments. "First year… we were against one another in a pop quiz. I… I beat him."

Brennan snorts. "He's pretty useless, so that doesn't surprise me."

Emma goes to argue in Killian's defence when Brennan rounds on her and for a few moments, she becomes fearful that he's going to hex her to Mars.

"I don't like you, Miss Swan. And I especially don't like you dating or being around my son." Brennan says with a strict tone. "Do you know what your father did to me all those years ago?"

Emma shakes her head. She knows from Killian that her father had conned Brennan out of money or something along those lines; but at the time, she had only thought Killian was lying in an attempt to get under her skin.

"Let me explain. He conned me out of two hundred thousand galleons. Managed to convince Elizabeth and me that we were donating to charity and instead we learn he kept the money for himself. Of course we had no evidence to support this in the Wizengamot, so there was no trial. If it wasn't for Elizabeth, I would have made sure it was all over the papers and everyone in the Wizarding community knew that your father was a fraud. My wife has a kind heart, Miss Swan."

Emma felt a sharp pang in her heart. She might not like Brennan, but she knows that he isn't lying.

"All that money in your vault isn't yours. It's mine, and my wife's." Brennan snarls. "Your parents; Derek and Odette, couldn't afford anything and you were due to be born that year. Trust me right now, if your mum hadn't been expecting you, my wife wouldn't have been so forgiving."

Emma sighs deeply and looks Brennan square in the eyes, forcing herself not to back down at his intense stance.

"With all due respect Mr Jones, I am not my father. Whatever he did to you, I am sorry, but you can't take his wrong-doings out on me."

Brennan narrows his eyes again. "You are the one who is now using my money to take care of yourself and pay your way in the Wizarding world."

Emma opens her mouth to reply, but can't form an argument. He is right. All this time she has been led to believe her parents had been wealthy, not knowing that the money in her vault was actually someone else's.

"Would you like it back?" Emma asks.

Brennan chuckles harshly. "And have my son hate me more than he already does… I don't think so. He'd never speak to me again if he knew I took back the money. Yet again, most of the time he makes it very clear that he doesn't like me."

Emma narrows her eyes and doesn't flinch at the steely cold gaze Brennan bestows upon her.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered why Killian doesn't like you?" Emma asks.

Brennan opens his mouth to argue back, but Emma, even surprising her, holds up her hand to silence him.

"You treat him like he is never enough. You constantly belittle him; make him feel like he isn't worthy, smart enough, athletic enough… All he wants is your love and approval. He's not Liam and will never be him. I'm sorry you lost Liam. I know how much he meant to you, but you can't take the loss out on Killian. He's your son as well and is completely different from Liam. He's smart in his own ways and is one of the most caring people I know. He's polite, well-mannered, funny…"

Brennan shuffles on his feet awkwardly and looks down.

"Why? Why do you treat Killian the way you do?" Emma's breathless and it hasn't even registered in her mind that she has just ranted at Brennan.

"Because I…" He can't answer.

Emma sighs deeply. "I understand Liam was your favourite son, but he's gone now and you have Killian still. Killian is a wonderful wizard who is excelling in school. All he wants is for you to be proud of him… He deserves a better father than you Mr Jones. He deserves someone who will love him and tell him that he is an amazing son. He needs a father, and you sir, are doing a pretty crap job."

Not giving Brennan a second glance, Emma turns on her heels and storms back towards the mansion, now convinced that Brennan will definitely not let her near Killian again, if he had his way.

…

The moment Emma re-enters the mansion, she sees Killian and Elizabeth sitting at the dining table eating sandwiches and drinking tea. Both of them turn their attention to the seething blonde and immediately Elizabeth makes her way over to Emma.

"Are you okay, dear?" Elizabeth asks. "My husband didn't hex you, did he?"

Emma chuckles bitterly. "I think I left just before he had chance too."

Killian's on his feet now and in front of her. Elizabeth watches as Killian laces his fingers through Emma's with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you sure you are alright, Swan?" Killian questions, as he tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Emma nods. "Yes, but I think I should get going. I don't think your father will want me to even step foot on your mansions ground anymore."

"I apologize for his behavior Emma." Elizabeth smiles softly. "I don't think he's ever gotten over what Derek did. Never mind the fact that he has millions of galleons in the bank, more than enough to last him ten life times over. Don't let him make you feel bad."

Killian squeezes Emma's hand in reassurance before the front door slams.

"Maybe you and Emma should head back to Diagon Alley." Elizabeth whispers. "He's clearly not in a good mood."

Killian nods and pulls Emma closer to him.

"It was lovely to meet you Emma." Elizabeth smiles in a friendly manner. "I hope we can see one another again soon."

Elizabeth's kind face is the last thing Emma sees before Killian apparates them away.

…

Diagon Alley is a lot less crowded now, with many shops shutting for the night. Killian and Emma are hand in hand; as they make their way up the quiet alley towards the Floo Network entry Emma takes back to the Blanchard's house. Emma can still feel that Killian is tense from their run in with his father and Emma begins to debate whether to tell him about her spat with Brennan or not.

"I hope my father's behavior doesn't change anything between us." Killian blurts out a few moments later.

Emma sighs, stops walking and so does Killian. His worried blue eyes meet hers and Emma steps forward without needing to think and gently places her hand on his stubbled cheek and kisses him. Killian is frozen for a moment before his arms slowly encircle Emma's waist, holding him to her. A few moments go by and Emma begins to pull away, but only slightly so Killian's arms remain around her.

"Trust me, Killian… Your father isn't going to change anything. He just needs to wake up and see how amazing you are."

"You think so?" Killian asks.

"I know so." Emma replies before kissing him again, not caring about the onlookers pulling faces in their direction."

…

As Emma lays awake in bed later that evening, reading through Hogwarts: A History, she is disturbed when a light tapping noise repeatedly comes from the bedroom window. Emma can distinctly see wings flapping as she makes her way over to the window, opens it and is greeted by a grand looking Eagle Owl, which she recognizes as Killian's.

The bird swoops into her room, dropping a letter and perches himself next to Henry. Emma quickly unfolds the parchment to see what Killian has sent her. Only two words are written in black ink;

_Thank you._

…

Before Emma knows it, time has flown and the Quidditch World Cup is due to start the following morning. Mary Margaret and herself have already packed for the weekend and sent their bags ahead with Leo and Eva. David, Robin, Mulan, Ruby, Graham and Regina are due to meet the pair at the Blanchard home in just under ten minutes, where the group will then take a portkey to Dartmoor National Park, where the Ministry had performed all the charms they could think off to make the Quidditch Arena and the campgrounds invisible to the Muggle Eye. Killian, his father and mother had already arrived at Dartmoor, given that Brennan's business had finished early.

Robin is the first to arrive and he embraces Emma with a tight hug. Only Mary Margaret and David are aware that Emma and Killian are back together. Judging from the sympathetic look in Robin's eyes, Emma can see that he is still thinking she's heartbroken from what Killian did.

"Have you had a good holiday so far, Emma?" Robin asks as Graham enters next.

"It's been pretty good so far. What about you?" Emma replies as she hugs Graham hello.

Robin raises an eye-brow and smiles. "It's been good. No offense but Regina and I were convinced you had been moping the entire time."

Emma chuckles. "For the first couple of weeks, I suppose I was."

Mulan and Ruby arrive next, hand in hand. They too hug Graham and Robin, both boys not surprised to see them as a couple.

"How's you and Killian going?" Ruby asks in a whisper as she joins Emma on the couch.

"We're good. I met his father last week. He hates me." Emma answers in a quiet voice. "I'm surprised he hasn't applied for a restraining order against me yet."

Ruby sniggers as Regina enters finally. Emma notices that Regina is dressed in Muggle attire and it's definitely a shock. It's quite clear that someone hasn't paid attention on what not to wear together. Regina offers Emma a small smile before kissing Robin hello.

"Regina Mills wearing Muggle clothing?" Mulan notes. "I would never have thought I would see this day."

Regina shrugs. "I'm dating a Muggle-born now aren't I? I decided that I should try and be a bit more like Muggles. I just don't like this outfit."

Emma glances at the bright yellow dress Regina is wearing over green jeans, paired with brand new trainers, matched with a French beret.

"Yeah you might actually have succeeded if you wore a top instead of a dress and ditched the beret." Robin sniggers as Regina's cheeks blush in a deep shade of red.

"Let me change." Regina answers in a shy tone.

Mary Margaret and Regina leave the room and Emma turns to Robin.

"What's wrong with her? She doesn't seem the same?"

Robin sighs. "It's all been kept quiet, but Zelena is heading to Azkaban. Three weeks ago, Walsh and Zelena had a major fight and Zelena, well, she turned Walsh into a flying monkey and when the Ministry where unable to revert the spell, he died. Zelena later admitted to turning him into a monkey on purpose, but did not intend for him to die. The Ministry wouldn't hear it though and they sentenced her to twenty years in prison."

Emma, David, Mulan, Ruby and Graham's eyes all widen in sync. David looks particularly sick at the thought.

"That's…" Emma doesn't have time to respond as Regina and Mary Margaret re-enter the room.

"A very stupid thing to do on her behalf. I'm well aware, Emma." Regina says with a tight-lipped smile. "It won't be long until it's published in the Daily Prophet, especially when Sidney Glass finds out."

Robin wraps his arm around Regina's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, but Regina just places a fake smile on her face.

"Come on, or we'll miss the portkey." She says, before leading Robin back out into the yard.

…

Once Emma's feet land on the grass just outside the entrance to the campgrounds, she is once again reminded why she hates using Portkeys. She had wanted to apparate, but the group had decided it would best to all arrive together and so she had no choice but to touch the deflated football and feel like she was on a rollercoaster.

"I'm with Emma on the way back. Apparition it is." Mary Margaret says, earning a few curious looks. "I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Can we not use the word puke?" Ruby mutters back, looking awfully pale herself.

Emma rolls her eyes as the group begins to search through their bags looking for their tickets. Once they all have their tickets in their hands, they join the extremely long queue.

In front of them is a group of Irish fans all decked out in green and orange, excitedly humming the

Irish Quidditch Teams' theme. They continue to do this until they pass through the security check an hour later. Emma breathes a sigh of relief when she sees them happily skip into the campgrounds as she shows the ticket checker her entry pass.

"Ah Miss Swan and Miss Blanchard, Leo and Eva have already checked you in. Here is a map to show you where your tent is located. Your friends are all near you." The security wizard says as he allows Emma and Mary Margaret to pass.

The pair waits on the other side of the check point, as the others are granted entry and given maps to their tents also. Regina is the last through and is blushing a deep shade of red. From what Emma had heard, Regina and Robin would be sharing a tent and the wizard who had granted their entry had teased them about getting up to hanky panky.

"Emma." Graham whispers as he comes up behind her, his hand settling on her lower back. "Why is Jones there? Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Emma turns to the direction Graham is looking in and sure enough, Killian is leaning against a pole, clearly waiting for her. His eyes are narrowed at Graham, who still has his hand on Emma's back. Emma slowly steps away from Graham blushes under his heated gaze. Regina and Robin are also eyeing Emma with a confused looks as Killian slowly begins to make his way over to the group.

"Well, you see…" Emma doesn't have time to finish her sentence as Killian stops beside her, his arm sinking around her waist possessively.

"I fucking knew it!" Regina smirks.

…

Graham remains in a bad mood as the group continues their way down to the masses of tents. Emma is happily wrapped in Killian's embrace as he whispers things in her ear. Emma's fingers gently poke Killian's side as he tells her a story about a kid falling off his broom last night in front of his family's tent, whilst his fingers absentmindedly twirl her blonde locks. They look like the perfect picturesque couple, with not a care in the world.

"Well this is us." Regina interrupts as they stop outside what looks to be a small tent.

Robin's eyeing the tent with distaste, clearly not having ever seen a magical tent before. The pair quickly says their goodbye's before heading inside, no one failing to notice the shocked gasp from Robin, coming mere seconds later.

"Where are you?" Emma asks, as she peers up at Killian from under her sunglasses.

"On the other side of the grounds. I have to apparate there and back." Killian replies ignoring the unimpressed look Graham is sending his way.

"Ah, well I bet your father made sure you were well away from me." Emma chuckles awkwardly.

"Actually…"

Mary Margaret interrupts Killian. "Emma we're that tent there, David is next door, Graham is straight opposite and Ruby and Mulan are three doors down. We're all close so we don't have to spend ages trying to find one another tomorrow."

Emma smiles politely as Mary Margaret and David disappear inside the Blanchard's tent. Emma notices that Mulan and Ruby have already gone, and that Graham is in the process of grumpily stalking into his.

"He still doesn't like me, does he?" Killian asks, eyeing Graham's retreating figure.

"No." Emma sighs and looks back at him. "What were you going to say before?"

Killian's face breaks out in a small smile. "My father has invited you to dine with us tonight. What do you say, Princess? Would you like to experience a dinner with the Jones family?"

…

The Blanchard's have no problem with her having dinner with Killian's family, so ten minutes later Emma finds herself standing outside a very grand looking tent, and she knows the inside will be even more extravagant. Her last conversation with Brennan comes to mind and she finds herself feeling quite nervous, under the impression that he's going to ban her from seeing Killian in the future, but Killian himself looks relaxed as they finally enter the tent.

Elizabeth is sat reading a book by the fireplace; her feet perched in Brennan's lap as he scribbles something on a piece of paper. The pair hasn't realized that Killian and Emma have entered, but when they do, Emma finds herself wrapped in a tight embrace by Elizabeth.

"Thank you for coming." Elizabeth smiles kindly. "I'm happy to see you again."

"You too." Emma replies in a polite tone. "You look lovely Mrs Jones."

"Please, call me Elizabeth."

Emma nods her understanding and turns to face Brennan and is surprised to see that he is having a civil and completely at ease conversation with his son, and that Killian actually seems happy.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." Brennan says as his eyes finally land on Emma.

"Hi." Emma says in a shy tone.

Brennan steps forward and holds his hand out for her to shake, which she does hesitantly.

"Before we eat…" Brennan begins, sending Killian a small smile. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior the last time we spoke. I… I'm a bitter man at times and well, it took a seventeen year old witch to finally get through to me. Did you receive my note I sent you the same night after our argument? I sent it with Killian's owl."

Emma nods her head, now only realizing that it hadn't been Killian's writing on the parchment. Emma appears rather shocked at Brennan's confession as she looks between him and Killian.

"When you left me standing in the gardens, I can safely say that no one has ever dared speak to me in that manner, nor storm away from me. Maybe that is why no one has ever gotten through to me. Your words were quite powerful and made me realize how much I was missing out on in life. I've neglected Killian most of his life, always compared him to Liam and never been satisfied with what Killian has accomplished and I certainly don't have the right to take Liam's death out on him. After you left, you'd opened my eyes. Killian is an amazing person and I do have a wonderful son. I was just failing to see this. Killian and I have a long way to go with our relationship, but due to your stern words last week, I've tried and I'm hoping that Killian and I can slowly re-build our relationship. So thank you Miss… Emma, for opening my eyes on how wonderful Killian is. That's why I sent the letter that night, because you made me realize there and then that I was being not just a terrible father, but a terrible person."

Emma's eyes widen at Brennan's confession and she watches as Brennan pats Killian's shoulder in a gentle manner. Elizabeth has tears in her eyes, whilst Killian's cheeks are tinged pink.

"And I'm very sorry for the way I spoke to you and about your father. You were right. Whatever Derek did to me, I did not have the right to take it out on you. You make my son happy and that's all that should matter to a father… his child's happiness." Brennan says as he once again holds his hand out. "What do you say, Emma? Can we start again?"

Emma stares at his outstretched hand for a few moments, before breaking out in a grin and eagerly shaking it.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you, Mr Jones."

"You can call me, Brennan."

…

"So that's why you had gone all quiet on me this past week…"

Emma and Killian walk hand in hand back to the Blanchard's tent, having decided they wanted some alone time to talk, and the only way they could do that would be to walk.

"You'd been figuring things out with your father." Emma finishes as she squeezes Killian's fingers.

Killian chuckles softly. "Aye, princess. Father won't tell me what you said to him that day in the yard, but he's making an effort now and that's all I've ever wanted. He played Quidditch with me the other day. Just the two of us. You know, that's the first time he's made an effort with me since Liam passed away."

Emma listens carefully to what Killian is saying as he pulls her to a small picnic area. He sits down and rests his back against a tree, before pulling Emma in between his legs and wrapping his arms around her middle. Emma smiles softly as she rests her head against his shoulder.

"It took a lot for him to do that, love. Liam was killed in a game of Quidditch during the summer before I was due to start at Hogwarts. He'd just graduated. I remember the day it happened. Father had taken me to watch his trial for the Chudley Canon's when disaster struck. He was hit in the head by a bludger accidentally sent his way…"

Emma strokes Killian's palm with her fingers, understanding how difficult this story is to tell.

"I've never forgotten the sound of the crack that surrounded the arena when it happened. Liam's head flopped to one side before he fell from his broom. Father and I rushed onto the pitch, but it was too late. He was gone. The person who hit the bludger; Claude Knight, was that horrified and distraught, he threw himself off the stadium's roof later that night. It was an accident, but it completely destroyed my father. He'd never been a fan of me and couldn't look at me after Liam's death… So it means a lot that he is now trying, even though he's years too late to form a proper bond with me."

Emma kisses the back of his hand in a tender manner. "He might be too late, but at least he's trying. Some people don't even get that."

Killian knows that she is referring to her father being dead, but he doesn't say anything as he can sense that Emma doesn't want to talk about it. Instead, he gently turns her head so he can look in her eyes.

"Let me kiss you, sweetheart." He mumbles.

Emma smiles and happily grants his request.

…

The entire campground is awake first light the next morning. Even though the match doesn't start until evening time, no one is able to contain their excitement. The first thing Emma sees when she exits the tent is Ministry officials trying to contain a bunch of kids who keep flying too high on their brooms in case they are seen from a distance by Muggles, despite all the Muggle repelling charms in place. The kids parents are nowhere in sight and Emma can't help but feel it's slightly bad parenting as the officials take away the brooms from the kids.

Emma bumps into David who is carrying a map, looking around in a daze.

"Mary Margaret is still in bed." Emma offers the information and David just chuckles.

"I'm looking for the breakfast tent. It's supposed to be near us, but I can't find it anywhere. Mum, dad and James are still in bed." David answers.

Emma is surprised that James came and David nods his head in affirmation as he is able to tell what Emma is thinking.

"You're up early as well." David notes with a knowing look. "Meeting up with a certain Slytherin?"

Emma chuckles. "No actually. He's having breakfast with his father. I'm looking for a merchandise stand. I thought I would get there early, but it appears everyone else has the same idea."

Both David and Emma glance to the left, where the only merchandise stand in their camp's area is standing, completely swarmed by wizards.

"I fancy some breakfast as well." Emma mumbles. "Let's go and find it."

It takes them nearly twenty minutes to find the allocated food tent, before they finally make their way back to their accommodation with fresh bacon butties.

"So, who do you think will win?" David asks.

Emma goes silent for a few moments and is clearly deep in thought. David doesn't interrupt her.

"Well, Bulgaria has the best seeker, Hans Isle… but Ireland has a stronger team. So I think the Irish will win and Hans will catch the snitch."

David rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Emma. Bulgaria has this in the bag."

Emma lightly punches David in the arm. "Alright, I expect an apology when Ireland wins tonight."

"Is this because Killian's an Irish supporter?" David teases.

Emma quickly shakes her head. "Don't under estimate the Irish and their leprechauns. Plus, something tells me you are really team Veela, not Bulgaria." Emma snorts as Mary Margaret finally exits the tent.

She and David share a good morning kiss, but Mary Margaret wraps her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Sorry David. I'm with Emma. Ireland has this in the bag."

…

By four o'clock, everyone is beginning to make their way to the stadium. Emma is wearing an orange and green scarf as she sings the Irish National Anthem with Mulan and Ruby. David, Mary Margaret, Graham and Robin walk a few metres behind, pretending they don't know the over-enthusiastic girls in front of them. Regina had left Robin to go and watch the match with her father, Cora to distraught to be seen in public over Zelena's sentencing.

By the time the group of friends finally make it to the stadium's entrance, it's almost five thirty and Emma's spirit has dropped a bit. Mulan and Ruby also look less excited, the three worn out from all their excitement earlier. The ticket checker at the door takes a while glancing at Emma's ticket, before pulling her aside, followed by the others. They all wear matching confused expressions on their faces, but the small wizard just smiles at them.

"You've been upgraded. I've been waiting for you all. Follow me." The wizard squeaks.

Emma sends Robin a confused look as he falls into step beside her. Emma can distinctly hear Mary Margaret muttering to David behind her that there must have been a mistake as upgrades like this don't happen. David appears to be just as confused as Mary Margaret as he is agreeing with her.

Robin looks down at Emma. "You don't think he's lying and going to kick us out instead?"

"Anything's possible." Emma replies a little breathless as they begin to climb some steep stairs.

The group has been climbing for around three minutes when Mulan takes a sharp breath and Emma sees her grip Ruby's hand tighter.

"This isn't right." Mulan mumbles breathlessly. "This is the Minister's box."

"That it is." The small wizard smiles in a friendly manner. "Follow me."

The moment Emma steps out into the grand seating area, her eyes land on Killian, who is dressed in a smart black suit with an Irish scarf around his next. He smiles when he sees her and Emma understands.

"Did your boyfriend get us all upgrades?" David asks, not being able to control his excitement.

As Killian greets Emma to help her down the rest of the stairs to their row, Emma's eyes land on Brennan and he sends her a small smile, and it clicks that he is the one responsible for the generous gesture.

"Thank you." Emma says in shock.

Brennan simply nods his head and turns back to his wife.

…

"Killian, your dad didn't have to do this." Emma whispers as she takes a seat next to him.

The blue eyed teen smiles, takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her pulse point. "Trust me, Princess, he didn't have to. He wanted too."

Killian notices David watching the pair and sends his former mate a smile. David stares at Killian blankly for a few moments, before slowly nodding his head.

"Good view, isn't it?" David asks in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Best view in the arena, mate." Killian replies. "Not to mention, we get to have dinner with the Minister as well."

Mary Margaret's face flashes with excitement. "Are you serious? That's amazing. I wish my mum and dad were here to see this."

"They are." Killian shouts over the screaming fans. "They are over there with Regina, her father Henry, Tamara and Greg. There's also a spare seat next to Regina if you want to sit with her Robin."

Robin thanks Killian before quickly moving next to his girlfriend.

Emma glances over at Graham and sees that he isn't looking that impressed. Killian follows her eyes and also notices that Graham is in a mood… a bad one to be exact.

"Don't let him get you down, princess." Killian whispers, drawing her attention back to him.

Emma shrugs. "I wasn't. He's just been acting weird since yesterday and it has me worried."

Killian's fingers trace a pattern on her cheek which has her blushing within seconds. With a cheeky smile, Killian surges forward and kisses the red patch that has formed there, which only results in the blush spreading further across her face.

"How do you find the view?"

Emma suddenly becomes a bit embarrassed at hers and Killian's display when she sees that Elizabeth and Brennan are looking at them, Elizabeth with a teasing smile on her face.

"It's fantastic. Brennan, this was too much. Thank you." Emma replies.

Brennan waves his hand. "Consider this part of my apology. Killian told me that you are your friends had the worst seats in the arena and I knew the Minister's box was practically empty so I called in a few favours. Also, Killian's a lot happier now that you are here."

Emma chuckles as Brennan ruffles Killian's hair.

"How did you find the campground last night, Emma?" Elizabeth asks. "It wasn't too noisy?"

Emma shakes her head. "No. The tent we are in blocks out the sound from outside."

"That's good. I've heard from some others that the noise became that unbearable they apparated home." Elizabeth chuckles.

"That wouldn't surprise me."

…

The minute Merlin, the Minister of Magic concluded his welcoming speech, the match began. The Irish mascot; a leprechaun, danced in the sky and began to throw gold coins at the fans in the stadium stands. Emma can see many people in the stands hastily trying to collect as much of the gold as they can, whilst Killian just laughs.

"What is it?" Emma asks.

"It's Leprechaun gold. These people don't realize that in a few hours it will all disappear." Killian explains as David stops reaching for one that falls on the ground in front of him.

The leprechaun continues to throw gold for a few more moments when suddenly the banging on loud drums begin to echo around the arena, and it doesn't take long for Emma to notice that a entranced look has crossed over Killian's face. On the pitch, a group of very beautiful women stand there and she recognizes them as Veela. Most men in the stadium no longer able to the control themselves as they stare at the Veela.

After a few moments, the Veela disappear and Killian comes back around again. He glances at Emma and sends her a guilty look, but she can only laugh in return. Mary Margaret on the other hand, has smacked David on the arm and Graham looks a lot more relaxed now.

"Here comes the Irish team!" A commentator announces a group of men fly into the arena on their broomsticks in orange and green uniforms.

The players do a quick circle of the arena to the cheers of the crowd, before moving to one side as the Bulgarian team is introduced.

…

An hour into the match, Emma is lost for words when Merlin, the actual Minister of Magic, and his wife Nimue approach her. Nimue is beautiful and Emma notices that Killian once again wears the same entranced expression on his face as he looks at the Minister's wife.

"Emma Swan." Merlin smiles as he holds his hand out. "I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time. I went to school with your mother, Odette. She was in my year and we were both sorted into Ravenclaw."

Emma's eyes widen as Merlin addresses her and she shakes his hand, maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"It's an honour to meet you, Minister." Emma replies breathlessly, unable to believe that the Minister has actually personally sought her out.

Merlin nods his head. "Your mother was the smartest witch I ever met. I am so happy to hear you are following in her footsteps. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you started Hogwarts. I wanted to see if you had the potential to become a successful Auror like your father. He was the best we ever had. A Gryffindor student who got into trouble a lot, but was as loyal and brave as you could get."

Emma blushes at his compliments. "I'm happy to hear that, Minister."

"Please make sure you consider an Auror career after you finish Hogwarts. I notice you already have the grades to apply now. If you excuse me, my wife isn't feeling very well. I hope we meet again soon in the future." Merlin takes a hold of Nimue's hand and the pair leaves.

Emma feels like she is in shock for a few moments. Never once did she think the Minister would even address her, let alone even know who she was. Killian comes back to himself.

"Bloody Veela." He mumbles.

"Wait, the Minister's wife is a Veela?" Emma asks in surprise.

"Aye and Merlin's her mate." Killian smirks. "So, the Minister knows you. I knew you were a bloody wonder, Princess."

"Correction Killian, he knew my mother and father and only knows who I am because of them."

"Well, that's still amazing." Killian teases poking Emma's ribcage. "Something tells me that the Minister is going to want a certain someone working for him in the future."

Emma goes to respond when the Irish in the stadium erupt in loud cheers. Orange and green fireworks begin to explode.

Sure enough, Ireland has won despite the fact that Hans had caught the snitch. Exactly like Emma had predicted earlier that day.

Emma and Killian are on their feet screaming madly with the rest of the Minister's box guests and other fans in the stadium when she feels a tap on her shoulder. David is looking at her and appears to be rather grumpy.

"You were right."

"And?" Emma grins.

"Sorry." David mumbles. "I'll listen to you in the future."

Killian leans around Emma to look at David and grins. "You weren't actually going for Bulgaria where you?"

Emma can see that Killian is struggling not to laugh. David narrows his eyes, but he wears an amused expression as Killian claps him on the back.

"Their team sucks compared to the Irish." Killian laughs.

"I can see that." David replies.

"Is this a truce then?" Killian asks David with a shy tone.

David looks between Killian and Emma for a few moments, before nodding his head. Killian sports a big smile as he turns Emma back to face him, kissing her firmly on the lips.

As a firework explodes in the sky above them, Emma wants nothing more than to stay in this moment.


End file.
